One in the same
by dragonmon12345
Summary: The heir to berk disappeared 7 years ago. The chief, blacksmith, and one of the best warriors leave to ask the mysterious Dark Rider about Hiccup. Astrid and Hiccup however have to keep their secret life a secret. Will they succeed or will their world change for the better, or worse.
1. Chapter 1: Connecting most of the dots

This is Berk. A place where I once had hope, even in freezing to death temperatures, but now it's just full of misery.

My village is strong,being here for several generations, and we haven't had a damaged building in 7 years, the most prosperous 7 years we've ever had. Fishing, hunting, and sunsets have been better ever since the pests left. No, not the pests you're thinking of like mice, or mosquitoes… oh no… we had _dragons._

I wish the sunsets were brighter for me, but ever since my family died out everything's been bleak. My wife was killed by a stormcutter, one of the rare species of the archipelago. Most people would leave our village after the news of someone being taken off, but not us vikings, we

have stubbornness issues that we take to our graves.

My son Hiccup had the worst type of stubborn, just like his mother, which is the only excuse I can come up for his "disappearance." When I first told him he was going to do dragon training he told me he "can't/won't" kill dragons, which I laughed off knowing once training started he'd be great, which he was. But then, he just suddenly disappeared the day when he was supposed to kill his first dragon. I should have probably listened to him when he argued about not going to training, and myself when talking with Gobber, and now I paid the price.

I'm without family, without an heir, with the exception of Snotlout who's unsuitable but is all I have, and without hope.

* * *

"WHOOO HOOOO!" With speeds faster than lighting, and unmatched by any other dragon, a night fury sped through the clouds. However, this is no ordinary night fury, this is the alpha of the dragons of Freyja, the old nest of the now dead Red Death. He is also the partner and brother of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the missing heir to the throne of Berk.

Many a viking has searched for the mysterious Death Rider, some giving up thinking they were chasing a shadow, and some convinced he was a God that would curse whoever crossed him. Many however believed him mortal, and wanted to claim him and the dragon he rode's head, for if they did a great glory and many riches would await them.

Many also searched for the missing heir of Berk. Chief Stoick the Vast had set up a grand reward for whoever brought back his son. When he first made the declaration Stoick had believed due to the fact his son was a "hiccup" he would be easy to find, but was proven wrong in the 7 years his son was gone. Many gave up believing the heir was dead, or that he was just a made up figure formed in the bowels of a crazy, desperate, heirless chief's mind.

What nobody knew however, was that the missing heir, and the Death Rider were one in the same.

"What D'ya reckon bud? Think we should go back home, or do some more flying before the sun sets?" A growl came in response. Hiccup couldn't speak dragonese, the name for the official language of the dragons, but he and his dragon had bonded so much that they could understand each other with a simple look.

"Alright then Toothless, let's go see if Pache's doing okay." With that, they sped off to the dragon infested island they call home. As it came into sight Hiccup had to eye around it for the person he was looking for. His eyes trailed through the beautiful forest, which grew when the poisonous smoke was cleared, and through every cave on the non-active volcano.

As they flew past every dragon, each one bowed in respect for their kind leaders. When they couldn't find who they were searching for Hiccup and Toothless looked for another dragon, who they found easily. When they in front of her cave a skrill exited.

This teenage skrill had red markings on her wings instead of the usual light purple and had three claw marks across her eye that scarred when she was a cast out from her nest as a hatchling for being different.

She was also Pache's dragon.

She bowed down to her superiors and asked, " _What do you wish of me to do alphas?"_

" _Do you know where Pache is? We wish to see her."_ Toothless replied.

" _I believe she is in the hatchling cave. That's where she was headed after our morning flight."_

" _Thank you Dreamstriker."_

" _Happy to oblige."_

Toothless told Hiccup about the cave, but he only heard a warble. Luckily, he's heard that warble before and know it means hatchling. Toothless had used it many times when addressing Pache. Of course a growl was thrown in there as well meaning the word, Treacherous. He had used it often.

"Alright, let's go give her a little surprise." Hiccup smiled evilly as Toothless gave what was a dragon version of a laugh.

They flew to the outside of the hatchling cave, where all the eggs and newly hatched dragons were kept until they were old enough to leave with their parents. Hiccup got off Toothless and they quietly and slowly crept inside as they spotted their target. The dragons around them saw what they were doing, and ignored them knowing if they showed their respect the surprise would be ruined.

Hiccup slowly crept up to the girl and jumped to tackle her when she turned around and was holding a newly hatched terror. Not wanting to harm the little creature Hiccup had to last-minute dodge them and bonked his head on the cave wall, making a loud 'clunk' sound. Toothless gave a laugh and the other dragons followed his lead wholeheartedly.

"Useless reptile." Hiccup grumbled as he rubbed his now sore head. He looked over to the young 5 year old holding the young terror who had a big smile on her face as she giggled.

"Nice try daddy, but I could hear you when you landed." she helped her father up.

"I forgot about your hearing capabilities." He said and brushed the dust off his leather and gronckle iron armor.

"Yeah, it seems to happen a lot. Oh, I almost forgot… look!" She held up the hatchling to her father. "He just hatched and doesn't have a mom or dad. I looked everywhere but nobody claimed him."

"He's probably another one of those hatchlings from the invasives." The invasives were dragons that went into the nest for one thing, then left as soon as that task was completed. Many times it was to lay eggs.

"Can I keep him Daddy, _pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaassee?_ " she begged, giving her biggest dilated-eyed-Toothless look she could muster. Hiccup gave a loud sigh.

"Very well. As long as you can take care of him."

"YES!" she shouted before mumbling to the little dragon so her father wouldn't hear, "I knew it'd work." She gasped as she had a brilliant idea. "I'll call you Fiendish."

" _Oh NO, not ANOTHER annoying hatchling."_ Toothless groaned and thought of the worst scenarios imaginable that could ever happen with two young kids. They couldn't read his mind, but his horrified look showed that it was probably the island catching on fire. Fiendish opened his toothless jaw and gave a big yawn. " _I think though he's a little too young to be in your care for now. Get one of the terrors to take care of him until he's about a week old."_ Toothless advised, partially because he cared, and partially because he was scared.

" _Ya, I guess so."_ Pache sighed. She was able to understand, and speak dragonese having grown up around the language. She called over one of the experienced parental terrors and gave them Fiendish

" _C'mon, let's go for a flight. That'll be fun, won't it?"_ Toothless tried to cheer up his niece.

" _Ya, I guess."_ she said and hopped on Toothless her father following, knowing what was going on. They dropped Pache off where Dreamstriker, or Striker for short, was. She got on and they flew off to enjoy the afternoon rain, not noticing what was just below them, hidden by the dark clouds.

* * *

I got onto the ship headed for dragon island. Recently, Trader Johann had stumbled upon an island inhabited by dragons and witnessed the Death Rider. For years, my chief had suspicions that the Death Rider had information on Hiccup because after doing a full blown island search he had discovered bolas and crevices that showed evidence of a downed dragon. Within further inspection it was showed that in a cove not far from the bolas there were blasts that matched the ones of a night fury during a raid. And guess who just happens to ride the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself? The Death Rider, and once Stoick connected what he thought was all of the dots, the first thing he did was call a meeting, and now me, Gobber, and Stoick are heading out to confront the dragon master.

I just hope they don't discover who he really is, who I really am, and who Pache is.

7 years ago, I found out about Hiccup and Toothless when they were in the cove. I was going to tell the village, but they changed my mind. They ran away, but not after promising to see me when possible, and to use terror messaging.

Later, I befriended a Nadder, Stormfly, who lives in the cove. Hiccup and I wrote to each other every day, having almost run every terror on the island to death. When Hiccup didn't write for about two weeks, I got worried until he explained the Red Death battle and his and Toothless's new responsibilities as alphas.

Just as he promised though, he visited once every month, with a new leg too, and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. 4 months after I turned 16, I found out I was pregnant with Hiccup's child. The gods cut me some slack though, and I was sent on a mission from Gothi to collect 5 bottles of monstrous nightmare gel, which was the only way to heal one of the sick villagers.

The journey and fight would have lasted an estimated 1 ½ years if not for Hiccup. With his help, it only took a week, and a year later when I was 17, I returned home to many surprised villagers who thought I'd be gone longer. Gothi was able to heal the sick viking, and I got rewarded for my heroics.

The baby had to stay with Hiccup though. I knew she'd be safe and taken care of with him though, so I didn't have any worries. He drew pictures of her and sent them to me. I keep every one of them safe in a chest hidden under a loose board in the floor.

We named her Apachexaterrascorpioarosalight Treacherous(that's what toothless kept calling her) Hofferson. I know, it's a mouthful but we decided if we're going to go against tradition and have an oddball baby, why not have an oddball name. Only a year later did she, and I, become Haddocks when I married Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Keeping everything secret is the most difficult thing ever. Snotlout flirts and proposes to me all the time, to which I hurt him. I hide my wedding ring under the handle of my axe, and have to burn most of the letters Hiccup sends me, only keeping the ones I hold in my heart in the chest under the floorboards where I also keep everything about Pache.

When I first learned about dragons I was worried about killing them. I'd have to in order to keep the village from suspecting, but then the raids stopped, making my life slightly easier. Every day though, I train. I don't want to be out of shape in case an attack happens. A few times Alvin and pirates have attacked, which is when I came in handy. I'm one, if not the best(with the exception of Stoick) warriors on Berk, which is how I earn money.

I moved out of my parents house when I turned 20 and dug a tunnel from the cove to my basement, which is at the edge of the forest next to the chief's house. It took a year, but I did it, with Stormfly's help of course. Since Snotlout was declared _temporary_ heir his ego's gone way up. He only had eyes for me which is annoying. I wish I could scream in his face that I'm married and since I have a kid my marriage is sealed, but I can't, so I'm going to have to deal with it. He's such a child.

The twins have dedicated their lives to Loki, so whenever someone needs something like a building, boulder, or something difficult to move, the twins are on it carrying a bag of explosives with them. Fishlegs has begun to teach the children of Berk instead of Gobber, who retired when dragon training canceled. Gobber is now a dentist. Who'da thunk it. Snotlout is a test subject on things like inventions when he's not training to _possibly_ become chief.

The day he becomes chief is the day everyone blows up.

Life on Berk is good, but I'm afraid if my secret life is discovered then everything will change.

I snapped out of my thoughts as we pulled up to dragon island. I recognize it from the pictures Hiccup sent me. I saw the shadow of a skrill and night fury and knew they were leaving, much to my relief. It began raining so all the dragons are probably in their caves taking shelter. Everything was silent. The only noise being the crunch of the dirt under our boots and the raindrops splatting against the ground and ocean.

We walked a little bit around the Island and the volcano, looking for some sort of passage. I knew where the entrance to the nest was, but couldn't tell them. I just hoped Stoick and Gobber wouldn't find it.

We met back up at the boat to fill in our report. "It's like as if the island's dead. I haven't seen a single living thing here that's not green." Gobber said.

"Aye, odd isn't it? It's like the beasts know we're here. But, why wouldn't they attack?" Stoick asked.

"Maybe there are no dragons. We all know about Johann and his stories. Maybe this was just another wild goose chase." I tried to convince them so we could leave before a certain night fury and skrill could come back and be spotted.

"No, they're here alright. I can smell the beasts. Maybe a wild goose chase is what they want us to think we're on. We can use that to our advantage. What seems like the most likely place devils would be safe? Inside no place anybody would dare venture. _The fires of hell._ " he said and looked to the volcano.

He'd figured it out. Inside the volcano was the core of dragon island. There would be no stopping him now. All I could do was hope the gods were in a good mood today, but with the rain falling like a flock of terrors to food, it didn't seem likely they were.


	2. Chapter 2: Mommy?

Recently I was told to take care of a hatchling by the young princess. My third clutch of eggs died this year, so as an experienced parent, and having no babies I was the best caretaker for Fiendish.

I began to think about Pache and her parents too. As dragons it is required to have two guardians, or at least a mother. Many species' mates leave after mating, having the mother to care for the hatchlings. But Pache didn't have one to watch over her. Her mother was on another island while her father had to take care of a child on his own. Pache was raised by males and around dragons, which are not her species. Yes, her mother wrote and made sure she was safe by staying on Berk, however... was there another option that was overlooked?

I was drifting off into the darkness of sleep with Fiendish curled by my side, warmed by the ground I heated up, when I heard quiet footsteps. That's odd, most of the dragons are asleep by now. The alphas couldn't have come back already considering when they go night flying it's usually until the break of dawn. It also couldn't be any dragon in general, the footsteps don't match.

An odd scent filled the air. Something I'd recognize from a thousand miles away. The scent of humans, more specifically, Berk.

Many years ago I was prisoner there. I remember dragon training and how Hiccup freed us after he was chosen to kill Thiorson, the nightmare who he dubbed Hookfang afterwards. My dragon name is Mira, Sharpshot, the Nadder was Citera, Stormfly, who decided to stay with Hiccup's mate. The Zippleback is Dok and Shire, Barf and Belch. Why Barf and Belch I have no clue but it suits their Character. Then there's Olre, Meatlug, the Gronckle.

The nightfury had no name before Hiccup called him Toothless. There were rumors it was so that death could not find him. But we know it was because of the Red Death. Toothless is an alpha dragon, this the Red Death always knew, but never told anyone else. He practically turned the young night fury inside out with his cruelty, not even giving him a name. We knew one day he'd snap, and so when the Red Death was dead because of him and his human partner we knew

they were the ones to lead us. The nest has never been better because of them, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Which is why the humans being here are an immense threat.

The next thing I know a hand grabs me and I'm face to face with one of the ugliest creatures I've ever seen with a long mustache and rock for a tooth. I roar to alert the others, but my cries are muffled. I'm shoved in a sack with a few other dragons. I hope the alphas come back quickly because we have a big problem.

* * *

Night flying is the best type of flying. The aurora lights, the stars, the moon. It's beautiful. I honestly can't think of anything better. It clears my mind, and takes all the worries away.

I never realized this until I met Pache. Night flying, before she rode me, was considered dangerous because of the toxins in the air the Red Death snored out. Pache is laying down on my back resting. She's not very good at sleeping so this is basically how you get her to do it. When she dozes off I take her home and put her in bed. Usually by now she'd have dozed off. Something's wrong.

" _Pache, what is it?"_ I asked.

" _I can sense something's wrong."_ She answered. " _I…"_ She paused. I could hear her panting and could see her reflection in the water. She was sweating, and looked in pain. She was having another one of her visions.

Pache can witness things that happened in the past. When she was four she was being bullied by some of the other hatchlings for being human. Then she caught sight of the same thing happening to her father when he was six, but with other humans his age. It gave her so many nightmares, but Hiccup solved her problem by talking to her, and making her a medicine.

The thing is her visions are never good, by what she describes them as it feels like being in hell.

" _Toothless! Something's wrong with Pache, it's another one."_ I said. Toothless nudged his rider who I felt take Pache off my back and into his lap.

"Let's go guys." He said and we flew as fast as we could back to Freyja.

* * *

Hiccup immediately got off Toothless and ran to Pache's bed where he set her down. She had tears streaming down her face and was whimpering. Her father tucked her in and told Striker to watch her while he went to the medicine room with Toothless.

There was one thing that could always wake her up and make her feel better. Dragon nip.

They raced to get some before the worst part of the vision came… the screaming. They were almost there when the black dragon pulled Hiccup behind a pillar giving him a look to be quiet. Hiccup listened for what he meant and heard voices, not just any voice, but his wife's.

Also, Gobber's, and his father's.

" _Stoick._ " he whispered the name like it was poison. Hiccup is a forgiving man, but he has held a grudge against him like Toothless has to a whispering death.

He peeked around the rock they were hiding behind and saw them stuffing Sharpshot into a bag. She was trying to alert someone, they could tell. It couldn't be heard, and if he hadn't had seen it the alert wouldn't have worked.

Hiccup made a few clicking sounds which made a changeling, Multivine, appear. Toothless growled to him who nodded back in understanding.

Multivine called a few other changelings who disappeared. Unaware of the invisible dragons, the Berkians walked through the caves, searching for their goal.

Only when it was too late did they realize they were being watched as the changewings knocked them out, and brought them to their human alpha who tied them up to a rock pillar. After a few minutes they woke up, surprised about their capture.

"Gah, the beasts got us." Gobber said.

"Not surprised, the terror must've warned them. We shouldn't have taken her." Astrid scolded him. It was after all his idea.

"No, Gobber was right, the beast smelled us and would've warned them anyway. Our situation was inevitable." Stoick said, trying to wiggle his way out of the restraints.

Astrid sighed. _I now know what hiccup meant by one-sided conversations. He obviously got that viking stubbornness from his father_ , she thought. "Gods help me." she muttered under her breath.

Not long after the three began to argue, causing chaos, and causing the restraints to tighten and tangle, making it impossible to escape. "ENOUGH!" a voice shouted and everyone shut up.

In the corner the vikings saw an outline of a person who went unnoticed the whole time. "I swear you vikings give me migraines with every word you speak." he said.

"Who are you?" Stoick asked. If he could guess, it'd be the Death Rider, but he knows better than to jump straight into topics like that.

"That information is not important."

"Well then we're not telling you anything about us." Gobber said, a smug look on his face.

"You don't have to. I already know who you are." the man said, as the smug look dropped. "You are chief Stoick the Vast, the blacksmith Gobber the Belch, and the shield maiden and fierce warrior, Astrid the Fearless." He was about to say Astrid Haddock, but remembered how stupid that'd be. He mentally face palmed at the very thought of it.

"How?" Stoick asked.

"Let's say I'm an old acquaintance." Hiccup smiled. "I don't know why you're here, but I do know you've come for something. So, what'll it be?" There was silence. "It's either tell me and I'll _possibly_ help you, or stay silent and get burned to death. What'll it be?" of course he was bluffing. He'd never burn anyone to death. But bluffing always worked.

Stoick frowned knowing all too well what the answer was. "We need your help in finding my son." he said.

"The lost heir ey? Why do you want him? Heard he's just a Hiccup, pretty useless if you ask me?"

"We know you know him. All I want is for him to come home. _Please._ If you know _anything._ " Stoick beseeched. Hiccup thought for a moment. For a long moment. He could hear the sorrow in his father's voice. He really did feel bad. Hiccup did miss a few things, like the old smith he's come to know as a second father, the forest where he'd clear his mind after being bullied, or the forge where he'd express and create all his ideas, and had become his second home.

And, there was Astrid. He missed her all the time. He felt bad for Pache not having a mother to learn things from, and not having people to learn social skills with. Maybe there was a chance for him on Berk.

Hiccup blinked a tear, hidden by his mask, and exhaled. This was the moment to tell them everything.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He managed to finally say.

There was everything to the advantage of going to Berk, except, what about the dragons?

To say Stoick and Gobber were disappointed was an understatement. Their only hope of finding Hiccup was gone. There was an awkward silence for moment until little footsteps could be heard entering the room.

All eyes turned to the little 5 year old holding a baby terror, face red from the nightmare. Toothless woke Pache up, and when he did she wanted to go straight to her father, ignoring what her uncle was trying to warn her about.

She looked around the room and saw the three vikings. "Daddy, what's going on?" she asked in a shaky voice. Then, she spotted the women she had seen in only a few pictures. But she had memorized the face and knew exactly who she was.

"Mommy?" she asked and took a step forward. Everyone had a surprised look on their face. Astrid's eyes began to water at seeing her daughter in person for the first time since she was a baby.

"Astrid, what's she talking about?" Stoick asked. Hiccup groaned. Things took a wrong turn really fast. He walked over and cut her ropes. As they dropped, Pache ran over to her mother and gave her a hug as they both began to cry in happiness.

Hiccup couldn't help himself as he walked over and hugged them both. Toothless, followed by Striker also walked over and joined in, not wanting to be excluded from the family reunion.

"What the heck?" Gobber said.

"I think we have some explaining to do." Astrid said as she smiled at her daughter and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ya, a lot." Hiccup took off his mask.

He thought he hadn't changed much over the years, but his 22 year old self is way different than the scrawny 15 year old he used to be. He had become more muscular, and had earned more thn a few scars over the years. He had grown his hair longer, and messily cut it. When Pache was 4, she learned to braid, which was when Hiccup began to do a few small ones. His jawline was sharp and had a small beard growing from where he had last shaved it a couple days ago.

Vikings are proud of their hair. But Hiccup wasn't a viking, so he shaved his.

When his own father didn't recognize him he felt a little disheartened, but knew it was for the better.

"Who are you, really?" Stoick asked again.

Hiccup paused as if he wasn't going to answer until he said, "That information is not important." "But I will tell you all you need to know is that I am the Dark Rider. Me and my dragon are the alphas of the nest of Freyja, and you are trespassing on our land." He said.

"I honestly hate it when you get proud." Astrid shook her head in annoyance.

"Yeah, but you know I can't help it."

"Daddy, is Mommy gonna stay with us for good?" Pache asked, eyes filled with hope.

"I… I don't know honey." Hiccup's smile faded as he and Astrid shared a look of sadness knowing it's not that simple.

Suddenly, Stoick charged at Hiccup and knocked him unconscious, taking advantage of him being off guard. While the reunion was going on, Stoick took out a knife he kept in his arm bands. Gobber tied up Astrid and Hiccup, and they ran out of the nest as quickly as possible before the dragons could notice their leader's disappearance.

When they were on the boat Gobber said, "The girl must've escaped, she disappeared before I could get to her."

"That's alright, she looks too young to do any damage. We won't need her. What we do need is my son back, and whether or not he wants to, the Dark Rider _will_ tell us. I'll make sure of it." Stoick said with a new type of anger in his voice.

Learning your best warrior was a traitor is not a good feeling, especially if that warrior is Astrid Hofferson. But then again, Stoick thought… is that even her last name?

Astrid's thoughts were everywhere as she thought about what would happen when they went back to Berk. She'd probably be marked as a traitor, or worse. But if her daughter escaped, she knew despite what Stoick thought, that they would be saved.


	3. Chapter 3: the same treacherous name

A growl emitted from the back of Pache's throat as she watched the Vikings drag her parents away, and sail back to the place they came from.

" _What'll we do Pache?"_ Strike asked.

" _We gotta get them back."_ She answered.

" _How?"_

" _We gotta get help. C'mon, let's go. There has to be someone who will know what to do."_

" _Don't you dare Apachexaterrascorpioarosalight Treacherous, I won't let you be hurt while your father's gone."_ Toothless stopped her before she got on the skrill.

" _But Uncle, if we don't do anything, then wh…"_

" _Your father will be fine. He can handle himself. You on the other hand are just a little girl. C'mon, it's late. You should go to bed."_ Toothless knew she couldn't sleep after a vision. The nightmares would be too strong. But, she could lay comfortably in her bed and be one less thing to worry about.

While she did that Toothless would watch the shoreline, hoping that his brother would come home soon, safe, and sound.

Pache pouted as she walked over to her bed. Striker tucked her in and curled around her, giving her warmth, and comfort apart from the vision.

After about an hour and a half Toothless came in to make sure Pache was asleep, to which she faked. When he left, she cracked one eye open to make sure he did before hopping out of bed and packing.

She packed clothes, put a notebook and charcoal pens in one of the bags of her belt, hid a dagger up her sleeve, and under her black leggings, and finally attached a mallet, her weapon of choice, on the side of her belt. Then, she put her black flats on, tied a red headband on her head and brushed out her side-swept bangs. Then she braided a small piece of her wavy, dirt-blonde hair, and let the rest fall down to her waist.

Then, she got a staff from under her mattress.

She had practiced with it every day ever since she saw her father play-fight with Toothless and thought it was the coolest thing in the world. She would secretly fly on Striker with it, and hid it under her mattress. It was a cheap hiding place, but it did it's job.

She walked onto Striker's back, in between her wings, put on her black mask that covered the top part of her face, and whispered, " _C'mon, we have to go before Toothless knows we're awake and can catch up."_

Toothless can always catch up. But the words convinced them that they could do what they hoped to achieve.

With a new hope, they took up silently into the morning air, the pink sky being the only light to keep them awake during their long flight.

* * *

Berk.

The one place I hoped never to return to. Now, I'm being dragged through the village… by my own father… to the jail cells. Ya, this is _just_ how I wanted things to turn out.(hear the sarcasm?)

Next to me Gobber is taking Astrid. Many vikings were following, wanting to know what happened, and what was going on. Astrid and I looked at each other, telling ourselves to stay strong. At least, we're together on this. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I'm happy Pache escaped. She's always been a slippery little girl. My father and Gobber greatly underestimate her, hence her middle name. In fact, it's not just her middle name. Let me break it up for you.

Apache- Fast and majestic as the Apache horses from Xaterra.

Xaterra- The village that she was born in, and that was the first to fully accepted dragons.

Scorpio- Her zodiac symbol, which we learned about in Xaterra. Also, just imagine scorpions, and you've got the bad side of Pache. You don't want to wake her up in the morning when she's got a dagger under her sleeve.

Aros(e)- Her cheeks are rosy, and that was what we were originally going to have her middle name be.

alight- When she was born, she lit up our world, and it was the crack of dawn when the sun shone its brightest.

Complicated, but we made it fit.

Stoick doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. Pache was raised around dragons, and has therefore taken on some of their personalities. For example, possessiveness. Never take a toy from a dragon, and never take parents from a little girl.

I was shoved harshly in a cell while Astrid was put in the one two cells away. They were separating us. But, this is closer than we've been in years, so I'm alright with it. "Chief, what's going on?" Silent Sven asked.

"We're going to have a meeting in the great hall." Stoick said. "And we'll have a trial in three days." He stared daggers at me. Then, he chucked my helmet at me which I hardly caught. Then everyone walked off to have their meeting. I looked to the sky, as if expecting a rescue mission soon. I didn't want anybody from the nest to get hurt, especially Pache.

"Please be safe." I prayed.

* * *

"No, that's not possible, my daughter would never…" Helga Hofferson defended her daughter.

"Then it appears you don't know her like you thought." Spitelout interrupted her, then looked around the room, sadly. "Apparently none of us did."

It's true, everyone thought they had figured her out, like she was an open book. When they looked at her, they looked at a perfect warrior, who trained every day, and wasn't an ignorant child like everyone else her age. They must've forgotten that nobody's perfect, and overlooked who she really was.

Nobody really took the time to hang out with her, and get to know her personality, her feelings. To them, a good shield maiden didn't have that many feeling so that they wouldn't have a disadvantage in battle. So, they assumed her rock-like attitude was because of that reason, but it was however to hid her actual self.

"I agree with Mrs. Hofferson, I mean, we all know Astrid's madly in love with me." Snotlout boasted. Everyone in the room groaned in annoyance. While Snotlout's ignorance blocked out Astrid's denial, it didn't block out the village.

"Snotlout, not now, _pleeeease._ " Gobber said as he rubbed his temples to get rid of the headache that began to form.

"Sorry, just stating the facts." He held his hand up.

"What facts? I didn't hear any facts? Did you?" Tuffnut asked. "Maybe he means the fact that he's an idiot." Ruffnut explained. "Yeah, that makes more sense. A definite fact that is. I mean, let's face the facts, Snotlout's facts are not actually facts. And another fact is that…" Ruffnut punched Tuffnut. "Shut up, we get it."

"Anyway, what are we going to do about the Death Rider? Isn't he like, the leader of an entire nest of dragons. Something bad could turn out from us taking him." Fishleg said.

"I don't think so, there was another alpha who could take care of the nest. If we know anything about the beasts, it's that they're mindless. They wouldn't take a chance just for one person, even if he is their leader. I think we're safe." Gobber said.

"What're we going to do with the Hofferson lass?" Spitelout asked.

"We're going to have a trial in three days, just like I said." Stoick answered.

"Won't he have time to like, escape or something. Not that he'd be able to under _my_ watch, but… you know." Snotlout boasted.

Stoick rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you're so sure Snotlout, why don't _you_ watch him overnight." He suggested.

"What? Me? I… I'd love to but I…"

"Very well, then, Snotlout's got night duty. You're all dismissed." Stoick interrupted him before he needed 5 blocks of ice tonight.

It was final, Snotlout was guarding the Dark Rider and Astrid. All night. By himself. Nothing to do. This would not turn out well…

For him.

* * *

Pache has been flying for about a whole day now, and she was pooped. She needed her sleep, being a growing 5 year old. She wished she was in her bed while her father was tucking her in and singing her favorite lullaby.

But that couldn't happen until she got him back. And she wouldn't rest until she accomplished that.

She was searching the area for any sign of help, but all she saw was blue, until a few minutes later an Island came in view.

" _Dreamstriker, land there!"_ She said, and the skrill dove down to land on the docks. When she planted her feet, everyone around them began shouting in fright. Then, one man stepped forward.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" The man asked in a scratchy voice.

She took off her mask. "I am Pache, princess of the dragon nest of Freyja. I need help to help rescue my dad. He was captured by Berk. Can you _please_ help." She begged.

The man rubbed the chin under his thick, black beard, considering what she was saying. "Tell me girl, who is your father?"

"His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. _Please_ help." She repeated.

He paused for a moment, before answering, "We will help you. C'mon, let's talk about what happened." How quickly he had come to that confusion seemed odd, but desperation for help erased the thought.

"You wouldn't mind my dragon, would you? I understand if you want her to stay here."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. In fact, if you would let us, we'd like to learn how to ride them as well." A crazed smile crossed the man's face, but was overlooked by Pache's excitement in more people like the ones at Xaterra.

"Of course, I'd love to." She said, and skipped after the large man. "By the way, who are you?"

"I am the chief of the Outcasts, Alvin the Treacherous." Pache could have sworn she'd heard that name before, but brushed it off as a coincidence.

"Hey, treacherous is my middle name." She laughed at the coincidence.

"Is it now? Just because of that, you're going to get a special surprise."

"What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"When will I get it?"

"Soon, very, _very_ , soon." And they walked off to the arena to talk about their plan, while Alvin made a separate plan in his mind, and thought about the great surprise he was going to give his rival's granddaughter.


	4. Chapter 4:The good and bad lie

"No-good stinkin' Death Rider. Now, my gorgeous face won't be able to get its beauty sleep." Snotlout complained to no one in particular as he walked to have the night guard.

When he reached there he took a two plates of fish left there so he could give to the prisoners for dinner, and walked over to Astrid's cell first. When she saw him, she sighed.

"Of all the people…"

"Hey there babe. Brought you your dinner. Listen, I know what they're saying about you are lies. We both know our relationshi…"

"Let me stop you there. We don't have a relationship, and we never have. Yes, I am married and have a child, so there's no taking it back. I don't want to talk to, see, or hear you unless you have something productive to say." She was in his face now, the only reason she wasn't punching him was because of the bars.

"Well, for someone who says that, you seem to be awful close." He smiled and puckered his lips hoping for a kiss.

"In your dreams Snotface." She took her food and dumped it on his head.

Unfazed by her obvious denial, he said, "Don't worry about that babe, accidents happen, I'll get you a new plate of food."

"I don't want your food, and I don't want your charity. Just go away." She walked over to the dark corner where she seemed to disappear into the shadows.

Snotlout walked away, finally understanding that his "friend" wanted to be left alone, and walked to feed the next prisoner.

He took the food and threw it on the cell's dirt floor. "There's your supper demon." He spat at him, hoping to make him mad.

But he said nothing, nor did he do anything. He just sat there, staring at Snotlout through the eyes of his mask. The green eyes seemed to say enough, their forest-like hue showing no signs of attack, or peace. They seemed to stare daggers, while at the same time, staring comfort. This man would be harder to figure out that Snotlout thought it would be.

"So, the Death Rider, huh? Bet that name is all talk, after all, you do seem on the skinny side." Hiccup gave no response, all he did was stare. "Hey, you gonna eat your food, after all you live with dragons. Dirt must be minor compared to raw livestock." Snotlout stereotyped dragons, trying to make the man behind bars angry, but to no use.

"You know what Snotface?" Hiccup softly asked, to the surprise of his old bully.

"H-how do you…"

"I know many things about you Snotlout, one of which is your attraction to my wife. _Back off."_ his voice was full of sincere anger, and it scared Snotlout.

"Your mind games won't work on me, Loki spawn." Snotlout tried to size him up, but his voice was shaky.

"Isn't that what you used to call your old cousin? Loki spawn?" Hiccup asked, making Snotlout even more scared.

It was true though. Snotlout and the twins would call him that due to one fact. His birthmark. Hiccup had an odd birthmark, or at least that's what they thought it was. It was a black speck, right on the back of his neck. Once when a night fury was in the woods, his father sent a hunt after it, but it fled only leaving a few scales.

A few black specks that matched Hiccup's birthmark on the back of his little 4 year old neck. All the villagers began to resent him, and Hiccup didn't know why until he was 9, when he discovered the scales in his father's desk drawer.

Him and the other kids his age were friends back then, but suddenly everything changed. Their parents all told them about the cursed heir, and their innocent, viking, 4 year old minds twisted the tale into something worse than it actually was. Nobody knew about the bullying, but they knew they weren't friends either.

"You shouldn't get involved in things you don't understand." Hiccup scolded him in a mocking manner. At that, Snotlout ran for the hills, or in this case, the chief's house.

When he was gone, Hiccup picked up the fish and observed how it was completely clean. Then, as he flipped up his mask and ate it he took the cloth on the floor that he had laid down. Of course Snotlout would try to throw it in the dirt. How predictable.

"Job well done Hiccup, job well done." He smiled at his cleverness.

* * *

I was sitting at my house, eating my dinner, and holding an ice block to eliminate my headache when Snotlout burst through the door.

"Chief... _pant_...Stoick... _pant_... the Death Rider... _pant_ … knows…"

"Now, hold on there. Take a breath." Stoick said and Snotlout fell on the floor in exhaustion. He wasn't exactly in shape. Not that he was fat or anything, but he sure wasn't skinny either. Stoick walked to, and hovered over his nephew. After a few more gasps Snotlout said, "TheDeathRiderknowsinformationaboutHiccupandIdon'tknowhoworwhyandIthoughtyoushould

know."

Despite the fast paced, quiet, raspiness of his voice, Stoick could decipher every single word. He was used to this type of ranting from Snotlout.

He ran out of the house, leaving Snotlout there, and headed to the forge where Gobber was working late night.

Gobber held a hot iron sword he was working on, but almost dropped it and burned himself when his best friend came running in.

"Gobber, I need you assemble everybody for a council meeting."

"Why? Is it for a new law to ban people sneaking up on others and nearly burning their only hand off?" Gobber asked, shooting an angry glare at Stoick.

"This is serious."

"I know, but still it'd be nice to know that limbs are safe." He said and hobbled off to gather the council members.

* * *

"So, do you understand the plan?" Alvin asked. Him and Pache have been working on the plan for quite a while now, and was about to head to get something to eat.

"Of course I understand the plan. I'm 5 years old after all." She half-bragged.

"Of course you are. And you being 5 also means that you must be really strong as well."

"Yep, I'm a big girl. That's what my daddy says."

"And, you know because you're a big girl, you have to deal with big people problems, right?"

"Of course. I used to read the letters my mommy and dad sent to each other. Sometimes I feel bad that they have to be apart, and wish I could help. But if my dad knew I saw the letters, he'd ground me forever." Her face paled at the very thought of it.

"Good." His smirk became so terribly treacherous that it frightened the young girl, and she knew seeking this man's help might've been a mistake.

"Wha…" two outcasts came and grabbed her, then tied her up.

"Because you're such a big girl, you must understand that why I'm doing this. You see, Stoick has been a thorn in my side for so many years.

"Who's Sto…"

"We used to be friends, but when I tried to do something different, he banished me from the Island, and anyone who liked the idea of what I was doing. I was close to giving up on my revenge on him, until you flew in on the back of that skrill." He gestured toward Striker who was tied up and held down by 6 outcasts.

"Drea…" her mouth was gagged before she could finish calling for her friend.

"You gave me another chance at what I do best, being treacherous. And due to that fact, I guess that makes you pretty treacherous as well." He seemed to stare right into her soul, and she wanted to cry, but held strong. "Welcome to the real world, a world without flying through the sky, without a wonderful father who'd do anything for you, and without any hope for anyone to save you."

With that, he snapped his fingers and the outcasts took Dreamstriker and Apachexaterrascorpioarosalight away. But, they weren't going to the dungeons, they were walking toward a boat. "Tomorrow night boys, we attack Berk!" He shouted and the Outcasts cheered.

* * *

"He knows about Hiccup. No matter how much he denies it, he's a liar. I knew it!" Gobber said.

"I say we go and question him right now. Drag him by his hair if we have to!" Spitelout said.

"What if he escapes? He could order all his dragons to take my sheep! Not the sheep!" Not-so Silent Sven shouted.

Soon all the members of the council were shouting at each other all at the same time. Only when one of them reached for his dagger did Stoick intervene.

"Everybody BE QUIET!" They did as their chief said. "Now, I understand how you all feel about this, but we must remain calm."

"But Stoick, surely you of all people would want to speak to him immediately."

"More than you can imagine." He responded. "But, we can't go about acting like madmen because of it. We'll have the trial moved to tomorrow night instead of three days. Sven, can you alert everyone?"

"Of course Chief." He answered and ran out to do his job.

"Spitelout, can you guard the prisoners tonight? I can't think of anyone more suitable for the job." _Other than Gobber, Sven, Ogden, Aurtha, etc._ He thought.

"Definitely." His face taking a proud shape as he walked away.

"Gobber, I need you to ready the weapons. Everyone's going to need theirs for this trial. After all, if those dragons somehow _do_ decide to attack, which is unlikely, we're going to have to be prepared."

"Aye." He answered and hoveled off.

"Everyone else, you're dismissed." Everyone left, talking quietly to themselves so their chief wouldn't hear their gossip.

But he heard every word of it. He always did, but they didn't know, and he didn't show it. He'd heard talk about his son, about his wife, and about him. He'd heard the good, and the bad. His favorite one used to be about how when he was a baby he'd popped the head clean off a dragon's shoulders. Now, it's the one about how his son might someday come back, and kill the Death Rider due to the act he was so good in dragon training.

How wrong all the rumors were, despite what everyone thought.

* * *

Back on the island of Freyja, Toothless had a full-on search party going on for Pache and Striker.

" _Sir, I don't think they're on the island, they must've left."_ One of the scouts reported.

" _No, they must be here somewhere."_ He denied it, even though he knew it was true. When he went into her room, most of her clothes, which wasn't much, were gone. All the necessities that she needed were gone, meaning she took them with her. Even her scent was off the island. No other dragon could smell it, but he could. As soon as he saw her room empty he knew she was gone, but searched nonetheless for his brother's daughter, hoping that he hadn't lost yet another loved one.

But it was too late, and like the little slippery girl she was, she'd escaped right under his nose.

He sighed, " _Send a couple scouts along the nearby islands, and if they, or any sign of them is spotted then you report back to me immediately."_

" _Yes sir."_ The little terror said and flew off.

He looked out to the horizon, hoping to see his brother come back, to see his niece and her skrill riding back toward their home, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

" _Please be safe, my little Treacherous niece."_ He whispered and half-laughed.


	5. Chapter 5: You shouldn't tell lies

Being prisoner isn't fun. But being held prisoner by outcasts in the middle of a storming ocean in a creaky, run-down boat definitely isn't fun.

Pache was in the boat's dungeon. One of her wrists had a chain attached to the floor. She looked around her environment and noticed there was a guard outside. Luckily, he was sleeping. Her being a little girl she wasn't heavily locked up. Alvin didn't listen about her being a big girl. Pache was counting on that in case she was betrayed.

" _Always have a spare plan. You never know who you can trust. For example, your father and I have spare prosthetics just in case ours break."_ Her uncle had warned her. That was the day she had been given her red headband. IT doesn't look like anything special, except on the inside of it was a scale from Toothless, Stormfly, Striker, and a recently added one from Fiendish. Those were the dragons' scales. The other two were from the back of her and her father's neck, where their birthmarks were. Oddly, it grew back.

Each scale filled her with hope, knowing her family was with her in some way. It also reminded her of who her family was. And who _she_ was. She was Treacherous.

The guard was so deep in his sleep that his snoring sounded like a war horn. She crept over to him silent as a mouse, despite the creaky floor boards, and took the key to open the cell. Remembering the chain, she slipped her small wrists right out of it. They were too big to actually fit her.

Then, she opened the door and knocked the guard out. She didn't want him waking up. Creeping on to the deck, she heard a familiar roar and turned her head to the center of the ship. Striker was tied to the mast.

She found her bag and weapons in a barrel and silently walked over to her dragon. Reaching into it, she brought out a dagger and began picking at the locks. In the middle of it, she felt a hand grab her by the scruff of her shirt collar and lift her up.

"What do you think you're doing lass?"

She struggled to get out of his grasp. "Let me GO." she shouted and kicked him in the groin. He released her but then another man picked her up.

"Slippery little devil aren't you?" Alvin asked. "We'll take care of that."

So, now she has chains on both of her wrists, and two guards guarding her. But, Outcasts never learn and they were both asleep. Like last time, she took the key that opened her cell, and knocked the guards unconscious. The shackles however weren't going to slip off like last time.

Luckily, she hid a dagger in her sleeve when she kicked the outcast in the nuts. She knew when she was caught, she wasn't going to escape… yet. She picked at the locks which came off, and exited.

And, just like last time she was caught freeing Striker.

Now, she had chains on her wrists, and one of her ankles and two _awake_ guards. So, she took out a bobby pin from her hair and picked the locks. Since the guards were alert she couldn't knock them out as easily, so this time she pulled at a loose board on the ceiling and slipped through that.

Sadly, she landed right smack in the bathroom where luckily nobody was.

"Thank Thor and all the other gods that exist." She praised. Until a man walked in and locked her up again. "Curse Loki."

Now, she had chains on her wrists, ankles, and a guard _inside_ her cell, and three outside.

"Hi." She said to the man staring at her. When he didn't reply, she tried again. "Hi." No answer. "Hi." An irritated frown appeared in his face. She gave an evil smile. "Hihihihihihihihihihihijihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihhihhihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihhihhihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihhihhihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihhihhihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihhihhihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihhihhihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihhihhihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihhihhihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihhihhihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihhihhihhihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi…" It continued for 2and a half hours.

"GAAAH, SHUT UP YOU LITTLE HALF-BRAINED, ANNOYING, TERRIBLE, SHE-DEMON, TREACHEROUS LITTLE CHILD!" The guard finally snapped. All of them had their eyes shut tight and their ears covered. There was a moment of silence. Smiling, and thinking he'd won, the guard opened his eyes.

Only to find the so called "she-demon" was gone.

"What the…?" **BAM**. He was knocked out, as were all the other guards.

"This time, this time for sure." Pache said as she ran out on the deck and hurriedly tried to release Striker. But, when the chain was unlocked it triggered off a trap which caused her to be pinned down by a net.

"I swear girl, you're getting on my last nerve." Alvin scowled.

"You have a nerve? I thought you were just made of stupidity." She smiled. It was short lived as the giant man came over, took her out of the net, and punched her, knocking her back five feet. She felt her cheek which would leave a big bruise.

"Maybe that'll teach you some respect." He spat.

The skrill behind him was going nuts, trying to charge and kill him, but failing due to the chains. He turned to all of his crew members. "I want half of you guarding her cell. Every part of her that can be chained shall be. If you find any loose board, or anything on her she can escape with, fix it. If she attempts to escape, you have my permission to teach her a lesson." He turned to her as if to prove his point. Her cheek was already purple, and he smiled due to her speechlessness, and the tears in her bright, green-blue eyes.

They did as he said, and they did it well. She was chained to the wall, floor, ceiling, and bars. The cuffs were on her neck, ankles, wrist, and neck. Then, her feet and hands had cuffs that surrounded them wholly. It appeared there was no way to escape.

But there was one last strategy she could use.

"It's in these situations my father says, Go hard, or go home." She whispered so nobody could hear. Then, she faked trying to escape by wiggling around and kicking one of the guards in the shin. She couldn't move her shackles enough to kick him in the place she wished, so the shin would have to do.

"Stupid little girl, you need to listen." The guard said. He took out a knife and was going to cut her a little.

"NO!" She resisted and kicked him again, and again. She struggled in his grasp, making him angrier and shouted in his face. In order for her plan to work she needed the torture to hurt. After a few more minutes, the guard had her pinned.

"Shouldn't've done that ya little brat." He snickered. "I've been waiting to do this ever since you first said hi." Pace braced herself. This was going to hurt. He took the knife and cut three slash marks across her eye, making it look as if it was made by a dragon's talons. The pain hurt indescribably and she screamed like a banshee. "Now, it'll match your bloody skrill." He said, and left.

She was left crying, and with blood around her eye. Instead of normal, salt water tears, these tears left burnt marks on her skin. They were acid.

She let the tears roll down his cheek and into the locks, which burned and clicked open. The metal melted and when it cooled due to the cold air, molded to the floor. They could never be used again if they ever tried to tie her up. They were too misshapen.

One of her eyes were too bloody to see through, and the other was burning.

Many years ago, when Pache was 2 she accidentally ran into dragon fire, thinking it'd be safe because all the other hatchlings did it. It was a bad idea. Dragon fire burns hotter than other fire around, and burns longer too. The pain was excruciating, and her arm might've had to be amputated if not for the healer in Xaterra. She knew the only way to heal a burn as bad as Pache's was with the blood of the same beast that caused the incident.

So, they brought out a teenage skrill with red markings on her wings. She was unaware of the young girl playing around and accidentally burned her. The healer took out a needle and injected the skrill's blood into Pache's. Her whole arm healed almost instantaneously, and due to the fact that they share each other's blood, Pache and the skrill took a liking to each other and became riders. Toothless was of course a little overprotective from then on, and made sure the skrill was watched.

When Pache was 4, her first vision happened. Nobody could calm her down. And, the worst part happened. The screaming. Because that's when the tears rolled down, and burned her face, making her scream even more. It happened a couple more times during the first month of her vision. The skrill remembered something about her young friend. She loved lightning and thunder.

So, she flew outside and made some. The noise rattled to Pache's room, and the flashes creating white reflections throughout the tunnels. She immediately fell asleep, and the visions stopped. The next morning, the skrill was named Dreamstriker.

And now the poor beast was tied to a mast, listening to her best friend scream.

* * *

"NOO!" I woke with a start. I've had nightmares before, but this was terrifying and making me shake where I lay. How I hope it's not true. It was just a nightmare after all, even though it seemed so real.

" _I'll be back soon, okay hun?" Hiccup said to his daughter._

" _Okay Daddy." She said and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. Her father climbed on his Toothless, and flew off. But, he couldn't help but look back, and when he did he saw a fleet of outcasts attacking the nest._

 _And, he saw Pache getting dragged out and onto the ship. "C'mon bud, we gotta help." He tried to say, but no words came out, and Toothless was gone. Hiccup was falling to an icy water death. But, as he looked on the ship, he saw Toothless and Dreamstriker tied to the mast, dead, and Pache being beaten by Alvin, her acid-teared face and screams haunting his head. "NOOOO!"_

And then the nightmare ended. He had always worried about Pache being out there. She was only 5 after all, even though she could be as slippery and Treacherous as a grown, master assassin.

The image of Toothless and Striker dead, and Pache being beaten up haunted his eyes. The screaming, echoing through his mind.

 _What if… NO, I mustn't think think that way, she'll be fine. She'll be fine._ Hiccup kept repeating the thought in his head, and when he felt more confident in her, fell back asleep.

Only to be waken up five minutes later with a splash of water.

"Here's your food, devil." A viking threw his food on the ground, but it had a plate so it wasn't coated in dirt.

"Hey Oark the Obnoxious." Hiccup said and flipped the bottom part of his mask up to eat.

"H...how.."

"You know, this reminds me of the time you were in prison. Felt terrible, didn't it? But, unlike me you had someone to help you out. What was his name again… ah yes, I remember. Hiccup." It was true. When Oark was in prison for not paying a debt, Hiccup had brought him food and water until his sentence was lived out. It was for about two years Oark would never tell anyone, but he liked the boy's presence. Being in prison actually seemed enjoyable.

But, when he got out he ignored the young man completely, and like the rest of the village, the insults at him every once in awhile.

"Ever remember what you called him afterwards? Useless, No good, Obnoxious. Then again, was he really? Oh, what am I saying, of course he was. After all you insisted on it." Oark was speechless.

"You shouldn't tell lies, Oark." He scolded.

Well, after peeing his pants, Oark ran off and told his chief the same thing Snotlout did yesterday.

"Oark, we have a trial tomorrow. It'll be good to have another witness to put this man down. Now, go change your pants and move along. Alright?"

"Yes Stoick." He said and walked back to his house.

Stoick sat in his big chair and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh, Hiccup. Where are you?"


	6. Chapter 6: I never lie

Well, tomorrow night came earlier than I thought. Except now it's _tonight._

"Hey, wake up demon!" a guard said to me.

"Seriously, what is with that word? _Demon, Loki-spawn,_ bla bla bla. It's all the same. Is there possibly any other name you can give me? Anything original? Also, you can't exactly wake up if you were already awake." I pointed out, only receiving a nasty look back.

"Then again, I guess you can. After all, someone ignorant can wake up, get their head out of the clouds. Isn't that right Harold the Horrible?"

"H-ho…" He responded the same way everyone else did.

"Imagine a bright sunny day… or as bright as it can possibly get on Berk… which isn't much. You are about to butcher a goose in your shop when suddenly a young boy, say 13, showed up out of the corner of your eye. You were about to kill the goose when it flapped its wings and ran off. On it's way out, it knocked a few tools off the shelf, and let a couple boars escape. You look over to see this young boy is Hiccup. Immediately, you assume he had something to do with it even though he was outside, and nowhere close enough to scare the goose away. But, nevertheless you needed somebody to blame. He didn't even know what you were talking about, but everyone, again, blamed him for another problem."

"Wha…"

"You shouldn't blame people for things they didn't do." They stared at each other for a while, intelligent green eyes meeting frightened brown ones. After a while Harold snapped out of it, opened the cell, and began escorting Hiccup to the arena where the trial would be held.

* * *

I could barely see. The only thing clear in my vision was a bunch of misshapen figures. But, I eventually saw what I was looking for. Something I didn't need to see, because I could feel it's presence.

" _Dreamstriker."_ I whispered to her and began to undo her chains.

" _Pache, what are you doing here? They're going to catch you again and hurt yo… is that…"_ She trailed off, seeing Pache's eyes. " _You didn't? Tell me you didn't."_

" _I did."_

" _Pache…"_

" _It was the only way. I might not be able to escape…"_ She finished undoing the last chain. " _...but you can. Go, find my father and save him. Bring him to uncle Toothless and they can get me later. I knocked out most of the guards using fumes from an acid-tear bomb. It won't be long before they wake up though because it was a quick and cheap creation. You have to go now."_

" _Pache, I can't leave you. You'll be tortured."_ She nuzzled her rider.

" _Then hurry up so that I won't be tortured as much. It's either me, or both of us and my parents. We can't risk it and you know that."_ The skrill looked sorrowful. Then, they heard a shout behind them. The guards were awake.

" _Quick, GO!"_ Pache shouted and Striker flew off before the guards could reach her. But, while in the air a quick and sorrowful look was given to each other before the dragon became a small dot in the sky.

She turned to face Alvin, the acid and blood blocking out everything else surrounding him. A terrible smile came to his face, terrifying her.

"You made a big mistake girl." He said with pleasure, happy to have an excuse to hurt her.

Then, everything for Pache became black.

* * *

"People of Berk, these people have been brought before you for many reasons. All of which are one of the worsts." Stoick said.

The trial had begun, and Hiccup and Astrid were in the center of the arena, their wrists chained to the ground. Everyone on Berk was there.

"Astrid Hofferson has been accused of unlawful marriage, siding with the enemy, lying to her tribe, and having an unlawful child. In conclusion, she has committed treason. Do you have any defense against yourself?" He asked the two people whose been given everyone's attention.

"Yes! In fact, half of those accusations are false. I legally married H… my husband." She hoped nobody noticed her slip-up.

"Do you have proof?"

"Yes, we have rings." She said, and the couple pulled them out.

"Continue." Stoick said.

"And, my child was born in a village where she was legally accepted."

"Do you have proof for that?"

"Yes, I always carry her birth certificate with me." She said and pulled out a small scroll, about the size of a sardine, hidden in her arm band. "I also have a charm given from the village's elders representing her spirit animal." She unchained a necklace and held it up.

Gothi walked out of the stands and toward Astrid, who handed her the scroll and charm. Gothi observed the scroll first, then stared at the charm. She looked to the chief and gave a nod of approval. She gave it back to Astrid who had a thankful expression due to one fact.

If Berk knew what the animal was, they'd freak out. Because the only other people to have a dragon was Valka and Hiccup.

"Before we decide Hofferso…"

"And, that's another thing." Astrid interrupted Stoick. "My last name isn't Hofferson. You can call me Astrid." Stoick gave her a mean glare. "Or, are you going against tradition by disrespecting a _legal_ marriage?"

"Very well. Before we decide _Astrid's_ fate, we're going to have to consult with our other prisoner. This man has been charged with hiding resourceful information on our heir, allying with our worst enemy therefore showing that he is against us, holding me and our blacksmith prisoner, and while being captive threatened us with death by dragon fire. In conclusion this man has committed blasphemy. Do you have any defense against yourself?" He asked.

"Well, obviously. First of all, I held you captive because you invaded _my_ home, captured some of _my_ loyal subjects, and wanted to know information disregarding _my_ perspective of the issue. Not to mention, I wouldn't blow a man's face off, especially the chief of a strong tribe. That'd only lead to war, which would have left me and you with many lost lives. Something I've fought to prevent."

"What do you mean by that?" Stoick asked. Hiccup froze for a minute before diverting the conversation.

"And, I don't have any useful information on your lost heir." He continued. "I'm an honest man, despite what you think." And he meant it. The information wasn't useful, and Hiccup renounced his birthright secretly. You also can't be an heir if you're already the leader of something else.

"That's false. 3 vikings who've been guarding you the past few days have said that you've spoken to them about my son. Is this true?"

"Yes, but I said that for many reasons." He said, a devilish smirk growing on his face. Time for another one of his stories.

"Let me tell you a story. One I've told to my daughter many a time, and one that I've known my whole life. It's not passed down, and it's not made up. It's created from experience. So, Once upon a time, on a dark and stormy night a baby was born, but not just any baby. This was the heir to the throne of Berk, son of Stoick and Valka Haddock. They named him Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III due to the fact of how small and sickly he looked.

"Nobody really minded at first. In fact, they liked the young boy until one day they found out the birthmark on his neck was a scale. From then on he was ignored and bullied. Only when he was 9 did he find out why. From then on he learned that he should never get involved in things he doesn't understand, because it'll only hurt him more. Finding out what everyone hid from him for so long hurt, and when he discovered why, he was more hurt than he was not knowing.

"Over the years as he grew, he learned off the mistakes of other people. He knew not to blame others for something they didn't do, and to not tell lies, because he had experienced all these faults and did not want to inflict it on everyone else. Because all he wanted was a friend, and he thought if he became more annoying than everyone thought he was then he'd never have a chance at what he really wanted.

"One day during a dragon raid the boy claimed to have shot down one of the most deadliest dragons. A night fury. Of course, nobody believed him, so he went to look for it himself. Well, he found it." Gasps of disbelief ran throughout the crowd.

"It was tangled in a bola and half of its tail was missing. Hiccup, wanting more than ever to earn his tribe's respect took out his knife and raised it high above his head to cut out the dragon's heart." Everyone leaned forward, wanting to know what happened.

"He looked into the beast's toxic green eyes who in turn looked into his forest green ones. What he saw chilled him to the bone. He saw fear, something the dragon also saw in his. They had an understanding. At that moment the dragon shut his eyes and rested his head down with a whine, accepting his fate of death. So he raised his knife.." Hiccup paused for a dramatic affect.

"...and cut the ropes." The crowd went wild. Everyone screamed at him in anger and some even threw rocks at him.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Stock shouted. The crowd reluctantly obeyed. "Continue." He motioned to the death rider who nodded in thanks.

"As I was saying… he cut the ropes. Immediately the dragon pinned him down. Green met green again, and the roles reversed. Now, the teenager was at the dragon's mercy. So, he closed his eyes, and laid his head down in acceptance of his fate. The dragon opened his mouth getting ready to fire…" Another pause.

"Roared in the boy's face and ran off." Again, the crowd went wild to which Stoick had to calm down.

"Since the dragon was grounded he got trapped in a cove, the same cove I believe you found evidence of a night fury's whereabouts?" People nodded. "Out of his natural curiosity the boy visited the dragon every day, drawing pictures and studying actions. When noticing the beast got thinner every day he brought him a big basket of fish. Something I'm sure people at the fishing docks have questioned." People nodded in agreement.

"The dragon accepted the gesture and when looking in his mouth Hiccup saw gums. Then, the dragon retracted his teeth. So, he was dubbed Toothless. The two got used to each other's presence and the night fury finally let him touch his snout. So, the boy decided to repay a debt that he thought he owed the dragon and made him a new tailfin." The crowd again went wild and… you know the procedure.

"Gobber, your blacksmith I'm sure noticed he was hiding something and was acting extra jumpy." Gobber replied with a, "Yes."

"However for it to operate the boy had to be on the dragon's back due to the fact it was pedal-operated. It worked, and the two flew together. They played every day and the young man learned tricks that he used in dragon training to avoid being blasted away or humiliation. But, he did it too well and was chosen to kill the monstrous nightmare. Something he dreaded even thinking about.

"Yes, he'd earned the love of his tribe, but he couldn't do something he knew was wrong. Not even for his family, because he realized that his family were the only ones who ever showed him any appreciation, or kind gestures. Who didn't bully him or try to push him away. His family was the dragons." The crowd went wild, bla bla bla.

"Knowing he couldn't kill the flaming dragon he packed his things and went, but before he did he was caught by Astrid. She ran to alert the village, but he swooped down on his dragon and plucked her off the ground. He begged for a chance. It was, after all, the only way she was going to get to the ground. So she hopped on the saddle with him and flew.

"Hiccup and Toothless showed her the sunset, her village, the stars, and let her touch the clouds. Her mind had been changed and she let him go. But, he couldn't leave without doing something else." Hiccup continued to explain the fight with the Red Death. "And then everything became black." He ended the story. "Indeed, he survived but had pledged to never return to his homeland until the vikings learned the war was over and that peace was possible. And, I just told you leading you one step further to getting him back." A cocky smile grew on his face. "I never lie."

That one line hit Stoick and a few other people like a ton of bricks. Now, they were finally piecing the puzzle together. How the death rider rode the same dragon Hiccup did, how he said he'd prevented war, how he lives in the same location Hiccup killed the Red Death.

And how he'd said he'd experienced all of this. Astrid fell in love with the Death Rider the same day she'd fallen in love with Hiccup. Because only one person has those mischievous forest-green eyes and quick wit.

Hiccup and the Dark Rider were one in the same.

Suddenly a loud screech was heard and a flash of lightning echoed in the sky.

"Looks like our ride is here milady." Hiccup said and pulled his hands apart, breaking the chains with inhuman strength. Playing with dragons is a great advantage every now and then, especially when you need to free yourself from being held captive with chains.

"SKRILL ATTACK!" Someone shouted, and the arena was covered in black smoke, clouding everyone's vision. When it cleared their prisoners were gone, and the only thing left in remnance were two wooden carvings of a night fury and a nadder


	7. Chapter 7: Tommorow night clash

"Thank the gods." Hiccup said as he flew with Astrid on Striker's back.

"I knew she'd rescue us." Astrid said and kissed him on the cheek.

"But… where is she?" Striker gave a soft, sad warble in reply. "I don't like that answer. We should go to the nest to check on her."

"I agree." So, they flew to the nest in silence. When they got there, Hiccup got off the skrill and helped Astrid down, giving her a kiss.

Then, he was tackled by Toothless, who violently licked him. "Gaah. You know that doesn't wash out." Hiccup said as Astrid giggled. Stormfly upon smelling her rider being taken by a skrill flew to the nest as well and nuzzled her.

"I missed you too girl." Astrid pet her snout.

Hiccup then remembered what he was worried about. "Toothless, where's Pache. We want to see her and make sure she's alright." Toothless's eyes went wide and he looked toward Striker who seemed to shrink down.

" _Striker, where's my niece?"_ Toothless asked, a slight tone of harshness in his voice.

" _W-we tried to get help to save Alpha Hiccup, b-but the people turned on us and we were captured. She let me escape so you and your rider could save her."_ She lowered her head submissively, expecting some form of punishment.

The Red Death still left it's mark on the dragons, who'd every now and then been frightened of their ruler. To a dragon's life span the two Alphas hadn't been around long, and the nest's subjects had barely seen kindness in rulers. But, they had continuous reminders of their saviors' compassion.

Toothless growled, then looked at Hiccup and his wife. " _Who were they?"_

Striker looked at him and said, " _Outcasts."_

Toothless roared. " _OF ALL THE PEOPLE!"_

" _I'm sorry."_ she said.

He sighed and began to claw at the dirt, making the shape of the outcast symbol. Over the years he'd gotten better at drawing.

Hiccup's eyes widened and he looked at Astrid. "Outcasts."

Immediately, Astrid got on Stormfly. "Well, I'm not going to stand around while my daughter is on the boat with a bunch of fat ninnies. Let's go save her." Hiccup gave her a smile.

"After all, we kind of owe her." So, he got on Toothless and they flew off, Striker following close behind.

"Toothless, we're heading towards Berk." Hiccup said.

" _Nooo, I didn't notice."_ All Hiccup heard was a rumble, but he noticed the sarcasm.

"Toothless, now's not the time for sarcasm. Why are we heading there, we just escaped." Toothless nudged Hiccup's foot where a small leather tassel Pache made was hanging. He was using that to track her. "Oh. She's there. Then… that means that the outcasts are there too. _Crap._ " He yelled and toothless and him stopped, Astrid nearly bumping into them and Striker into them.

"Why have we stopped?" Astrid shouted over the howling wind.

"I think we're going to need reinforcements. He said, smiling. Toothless's head lit up blue and he roared as loud as he could into the sky. Only a few minutes later did a response came.

The nest coming too, and the outcasts would be sorry for taking their princess.

* * *

BOOM

"Archers, FIRE!" Alvin shouted at his men. The attack on Berk had started ten minutes ago, and it was a whirlwind of arrows, blades, limbs, and blood. Alvin and Stoick were barking orders like madmen.

After the Dragon master and Astrid's escape, the arena was in shock. Some out of realization that the Death Rider and Hiccup, _Hiccup_ , were the same, and some out of shock that they escaped like that. The inhuman strength of breaking the chains, and how they'd mocked every viking in their presence by leaving small wooden dragons as remnants.

But most of all how their chief had tears rolling down his cheeks.

A loud crash was heard in the distance and the attack on Berk had begun. Everyone was fighting, even some of the children. Around every corner there seemed to be an ambush, or a boulder being fired.

"How are we holding?" Stoick asked a scout.

"We have lost over 13 buildings, including two watchtowers, five homes, two farmhouses, the butcher shop, and three storage places."

Stoick was surprised, but didn't show it. "Any deaths?"

"Not so far, but many are wounded."

"How many have we taken out?"

"We've taken out seven of their sixteen ships, and many of their men have fallen."

"Good."The battle wasn't looking good for Berk, and it looked even worse for the Outcasts. However, it all depended on taking out Alvin, which Stoick could definitely do.

After about five more minutes of running and injuring Outcasts on the way, Stoick finally made it to the docks to take out Alvin.

"Stoick, just the man I was looking for." A raspy voice said, and the battle stopped for a second as everyone looked to watch the battle between chiefs.

"And why would that be Alvin? We've beaten you before, why wouldn't we do it again?"

"Because Stoick, this time I have an advantage. Bring her out." He said to one of his men, who took five others with him, just in case.

Everyone stood there for a moment, in suspense wondering why most of Alvin's men were smiling. They soon found out as a little five year old girl with chains on her ankles and wrists was carried toward Alvin.

"Wha…" Stoick said, but then saw the little girl's face and recognized her as the one who was holding the terrible terror.

Astrid and the Death Rider's son.

His granddaughter.

"I'd explain the situation better hence your...well, stoic expression but I don't think I need to." he smiled and pulled hard on the Pache's chains, making her fall with a grunt. Now that she was on her stomach everyone could see the wounds more clearly. Her back was covered in blood from whip marks, and the bottom of her hair was red, and messy from it.

"Who'd do that to a little girl?" A voice, recognized as Mrs. Hofferson, asked.

Alvin the Treacherous, that's who. He'd torture children, make your worst nightmares come true. And he'd enjoy it.

Playing dumb, Stoick said, "Why does she make a difference. You know who her parents are. Traitors who have disgraced the viking name. Why do you think I care?"

"Because Stoick, you're not heartless. All you have to do is look in her face and see your wife. I see it too. You of all people should see it the best, and know that if you decline my offer this child will be tortured and killed right in front of you." He smiled, and the blood in his mustache gave him a horrific look.

"Just like I did with your father." He laughed and smacked Pache's face and she squealed. Stoick ran up and punched him, but it was blocked. The two chief's fighting had begun, and it was gruesome. Stoick didn't have the usual mercy he would have at the end when he let the Outcasts go. His face was of pure fury. Alvin was enjoying every second of the battle, enjoying the hate radiating off his rival, and seeming to feed off it.

Their swords clashed and green eyes met brown. "I remember it like it was yesterday. All I wanted was a change in the leader, and all you had to do was hand over your right to chiefdom to me. But you couldn't and your father paid the price. I can smell his blood on you still. It reeks with disappointment." Alvin smirked and began to overpower Stoick in strength. He kicked the sword out of his hands and was about to make the last strike when suddenly lightning hit his sword and jerked him backwards.

Behind him you could see a little girl, her hand extended with lightning circling around it, seeping through her fingers and causing the shackles to fall off when it laced through the keyhole.

A giant roar was heard in the distance and somebody recognized it as a,"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!" a blue plasma blast hit one of the outcast ships, causing water to burst in through the sides. But, not far behind them was a whole army of dragons. One by one, they blasted the ships, and landed to fight the Outcasts. The people of Berk were astonished at how the dragons were helping them, and sooner rather than later joined the battle which took a turn for the best.

Now, back to the little girl who just shot a lightning bolt from her hand. Alvin and Stoick were looking at her, gaping as she brought all her strength and stood up. Her eyes were thin slits, and they seemed to almost glow green and blue, like the ocean. She was muttering under her breath a language the two chief's couldn't understand, and lightning was circling around her feet and arms.

" _Let the wind carry us to the clouds, hurry up..."_

"Wha...how're you…"

" _We can travel as far as our eyes can see…"_

Alvin was petrified, his face a pale white. How can a little girl he'd severely beaten have the strength to stand up, nevertheless shoot a lightning bolt? How can a little girl have oceanic eyes and speak a different language?

Dragons. That's why. They're the most amazing creatures ever, able to teach a human anything whether it's strength or wisdom.

" _We go where no one goes…"_

"Shut up girl!" he said and ran up to hit her, but was knocked back by a bolt of electricity.

" _We slow for no one…"_ She was singing her favorite lullaby her father would sing to her every night, with the exception of the other night. It gave her comfort and made her feel original because not only was it a part of her father, but her mother as well. Pache when she first learned to write wrote a letter to her mother. The letters were all messy and the grammar was horrible, but she got a reply.

It was lyrics to a song, a lullaby. But with it came a warning that said that it was dangerous for her to send letters, so she didn't send anymore. She still kept that letter hidden in a chest under a rock in her room. Her father discovered it though after Toothless sniffed out the scent of vikings. It was faint, but there nonetheless, so Hiccup sang her the lyrics remembering it from deep in his memory when his father sang it before his mother died.

" _Get out of our way."_ She was having many visions at once. About Toothless and her father first meeting, about her mother falling in love with her father, and about her grandmother's blurry image playing with a newborn baby.

For once in her life she had good visions, but there was one intrusion. Alvin. Her last vision was of him killing her great grandfather in front of her father. He was the thorn in her side, the evil in her goodness, and the nightmare in her world of dreams, and Pache wanted it to STOP. She wanted him to get out of her way. He would pay for what he had done to her family, in the past and the present.

And she'd make sure he wouldn't be there to make anything wrong in the future.

Walking over to him slowly she sang her lullaby for strength. In the eyes of her allies she looked like an angel in the midst of battle. But, to her enemy she looked like a demon straight from the gates of hell. Pache whistled for her dragon who came almost immediately after, and as soon as contact was made with Striker the skrill became in the same trance- like state as her rider, and both of their scars on their eyes lit up. A giant lightning bolt appeared through the air and glowed so white that many people in battle had to avert their eyes from the scene.

It hovered right above Alvin. He looked up and his face looked like it was struck with true terror. He tried to move, but as soon as he twitched dragon and rider roared and the bolt shot down, striking the Outcast chief straight in the chest.


	8. Chapter 8: Reunited

Darkness. Cold, dark, and weak. That's how I felt, and what I saw. The last thing I can remember was a giant lightning bolt striking an evil man before I passed out. All of the power seemed to suddenly drain out of me like a gust of wind.

The visions stopped, good and bad. The warmth I got from Striker and the lightning stopped. I felt powerless and weak, and I saw darkness. But, I could hear voices. My parents, my dragon, my uncle and other friends. I even heard another voice, my grandmother. How I knew that… I don't know. But I recognized her singing voice from my father. It was the lullaby and it soothed me, and kept me from slipping completely into death. She sang it slowly, and oh so sweetly.

Only when the song ended did I see the light.

"Ughh." I groaned as my whole body ached. I didn't dare move. I blinked a few more times, making odd fuzzy shapes clearer. A ringing in my ears slowed and I could barely make out Striker talking. She was running around the room in a frenzy, and suddenly disappeared. "Wha-w…" I shivered despite having many layers of blankets on me and a fireplace burning dragon fire.

I layed there like a zombie, unable to move, unable to talk, and unable to see or hear things clearly. The only thing I could do was hope that the evil man would be unable to make my life worse.

* * *

 **After the battle, before Pache's awakening…**

All of the Outcasts had been slayed, the dragons were now carrying off the dead bodies into the ocean where the aquatic dragons would bury their bodies deep in sediment, never to be seen again. Any other dragons available blasted a ball of fire into the air, creating what Hiccup called fireworks, to celebrate their victory. Some began to fly back to the nest, but the rest staying on Berk, wanting direct orders from their alphas.

Said alphas landed along with Astrid and Stormfly by the docks.

"Well, the reinforcements worked out well." Astrid smiled, and Hiccup laughed a little.

Then she saw Alvin dead, and Striker nudging Pache's bleeding side, wanting her to wake up. She gasped, and hopped off Stormfly, running to her daughter. Hiccup followed after her. She picked her up and cuddled her, blood getting on her clothes. The two parents were dumbfounded and worried.

"We need to get Pache to the nest where we can heal her." Hiccup said and Astrid nodded. They were about to walk toward their dragons when they were stopped by someone.

"Her injuries will be too severe by the time you get to your home. It'd be better if she was treated here where we have better medical supplies and more experienced people to treat her." Stoick said to the two exasperated dragon riders. "It's the least Berk could do for your generosity in saving us from the Outcasts."

What else could they do. It's one of two choices, go to the nest where they'd be safe from Vikings and have the possibility of Pache dying, or stay on Berk where they could be either attacked, killed, or save Pache for certain. So, of course they chose the latter.

"Very well, where should we bring her?" Hiccup asked.

"She can stay in my house. There's more room there." He paused before saying in a whisper so only they could here, "And I'd like to talk with my son." If Hiccup's eyes got any wider they'd pop out of their sockets. But, it was a sign that Stoick wouldn't hurt them, not yet anyway.

Husband and wife met eyes and nodded. Gothi came forward after getting a signal from her chief and the elder, Pache, Astrid, Stormfly and Striker all left to go to the hut. Hiccup stayed behind due to the fact he and Toothless had a duty to take care of. Some dragons began to nuzzle people to see if they were unharmed, and the people would hesitantly pet them back right before scratching them like an overgrown puppy dog. _Future dragon riders,_ hiccup thought, before another thought chased it away. _It can't be that simple._

Toothless was feeling left out and nudged his brother forward to which he responded with a laugh and ferociously rubbed his the underside of his head. Vikings and dragons formed a crowd around the two leaders wanting to know what to do next. Whispers echoed throughout the mass and odd, kind, and hateful looks were directed to both parties. Stoick decided to speak first.

"People of Berk, I know that many of us have died, our homes, buildings, and supplies have been destroyed. However, we have won against Alvin again for the last time, because he and his treacherous ways are done for!" Everyone cheered, even the dragons roared. "And we owe it all to the dragon riders." He turned to the two alphas. "Thank you for helping us, despite our hostile ways. If there's any way we can repay you…"

"I want my daughter to be taken care of." The death rider looked into the distance. "And for Astrid to be accepted back into the village."

"Of course, we..."

"But," Stoick was interrupted again, "if Pache dies, and if any of my dragons are harmed then I will burn this whole place to the ground. Understood." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." Stoick answered, shocked that Hiccup was ready to do that. He could see it in his eyes he meant business. And that he didn't lie. "No dragon is to be harmed while they're here. The dragon riders will stay at my place until they feel the need to depart." He shouted to the village. "We will have a meeting later once we get settled. In the meantime, start repairing homes, and fishing. Winter's nearly here and we need to store up."

At this, Hiccup smiled, and so did Toothless, but not a gummy smile. This was of knowledge that something good was going to happen. Something the two brothers were proud of. What is was, Stoick didn't know.

The people of Berk began to scatter to do their jobs, and Stoick walked with his son and the night fury to his hut. He hoped the dragons wouldn't get in the way, but what he didn't notice however that the dragons had scattered too.

* * *

"Hiccup, she's showing mild signs of consciousness! She's going to be alright!" Astrid exclaimed as soon as he came in with Stoick

"Thank Thor." He sighed. Gothi came down the stairs, and whacked him on the head.

"Gah! What was that for?!" He exclaimed and sent the elder an annoyed glare. Immediately she began to scribble in the dirt with her staff ferociously, an angered look on her face. She motioned Astrid over to translate.

"She says next time you decide to run away, get married, and have a kid that you should try not to endanger their lives by raising them to speak dragonese." Astrid continued, "She couldn't understand a single thing in the conversation Striker and Pache were having."

"That's not my fault, I didn't teach her that!" He defended himself.

"Sorry to say it, but she's right. You're lucky I didn't have my axe, otherwise you'd lose your other leg." Astrid threatened.

"Why?"

"Because Pache nearly gave us all a heart attack, and that wouldn't've happened if you didn't teach her to ride Striker until she was… oh, I don't know maybe, SEVEN AND NOT A FREAKIN CHILD!" Astrid punched his arm hard.

"Okay, point taken."

"Can you please explain to us about what you two are going on about? I'd like to know what's been happening all these years you've been gone. Then, I can tell the village in a way they wouldn't attack you after hearing." Stoick said, and motioned to the table and chairs. Hiccup sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"Fine, I guess now's a better time than ever to come out of retirement."

"Retirement of what?" Astrid asked.

"Being a legendary figure. The Death Rider? Sheesh, what am I, Loki?" He said and sat down. "I mean, in all honesty what the heck type of a name is that. It's not like I've wiped out entire islands or anything. _Yet."_ He whispered the last part to himself.

Astrid, Gothi, and Stoick sat down, Toothless curling by the fireplace like a housecat. "Let's see, where do we start?" Hiccup asked himself.

"How about why you left. Why did you mysteriously disappear without anyone knowing? How could you just leave your family, your friends, and your home?" Stoick asked, a saddened tone in his voice.

"Because this was never my home. Not wholly anyway. I didn't have any friends. Nobody liked me, not just because I was a Hiccup, but because of my scale."

"You knew about that and didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think I had to. I thought you were going to be a father and trust me enough to tell me. Even when I turned 13, a teenager, you didn't tell me. All I wanted was someone who at least cared when I got bullied. When I came home bloodied and bruised. But all I ever got from you was a cold glare, like I was a thorn in your side. I finally realized I wasn't going to get what I always wanted from you. A real father who cared." Hiccup finished.

"I cared. When you became better in training..." Stoick tried to defend himself.

"TRAINING! Oh, don't even get me STARTED on that. Was that the only thing you cared about? A son who could fight dragons and who was famous around the village. If I had gotten last in training what would you do? You would continue giving me the cold glare. That wasn't real parenting. That was just…" He paused thinking of the right words. "...that was just a chief being happy to rid himself of another nuisance. I even remember when you got back from another nest search how you told me, "Odin, it was rough, I almost gave up on you." You almost _gave up_ on me. What does that mean? What would've happened to me? Would Snotlout have become heir then? Would I have been outlawed. I remember the Berk motto, only the strong can belong. It taunted me every day, making me wonder, 'when's the day they're finally going to realize I don't belong?'"

"Hiccup…"

"I'M NOT DONE YET! Remember that night I said I shot down a night fury? Well, guess what? I did. But nobody believed me. After all how could Hiccup the Useless have done anything close to that? I almost didn't believe it myself, but it was my last hope to earn respect and honor. So, I searched in the woods and… well, I already told you this story in the arena, didn't I?"

There was silence. Nobody knew what to say. But, the father of the year decided to make another memorable statement and break the ice. "You're just like your mother. Stubborn, and strong in opinion. It's what got her killed. You're daughter has that same sense."

This time, it was momma bear's turn to snap. She slammed both hands on the table, startling the chief. "And what's _THAT_ supposed to mean?"

"I don't mean it in any offense, it's just that she seems to be a little, well… she has that occupational hazard of getting herself injured."

"And just HOW would YOU know THAT? I don't care if you're my chief, a king, or even a FREAKING GOD. YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT! SHE SAVED YOUR FREAKING LIFE AND DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!" Astrid did not have a filter when it came to defending her family.

"DON'T YOU FORGET YOUNG LADY THAT I AM YOUR FATHER IN LAW. YOU WILL RESPECT ME AND MY AUTHORITY!"

"WHY? BECAUSE YOU RESPECT _OURS_ JUST AS MUCH?" Astrid and Stoick were at each other's throats, and from there the fight would get physical if someone didn't do something.

" _Sniff._ " It was soft, and very quiet, but it got everyone's attention nonetheless. Pache was at the base of the staircase, her hair messy and face tear stained. Just like she was back at the nest, before it all started. Except, this time she was on top of Striker, and Fiendish was back at the nest.

"Wh...y are y-y-ou all fight... _sniff..._ ing?" Pache asked in a whispery, stammering voice. Astrid walked over, picked her off her dragon's back, and cradled her like a baby. "I… tho-ught we we-re d-done with fi...ghting." She looked at everyone in the room.

Hiccup and Stoick met eyes, knowing they couldn't hurt Pache any more.

"Alright baby, we won't fight anymore." The little girl smiled at her father's words. "There won't be any more fighting now, because of you." Hiccup kissed his daughter's forehead. Pache smiled very bright. Alvin was gone along with the Outcasts, and Berk and the Dragon nest were going to be allies.

Stoick later found out that Hiccup and Toothless were smiling earlier because the dragons were helping the people collect supplies. In about four hours they recovered most of what they lost. Yes, all was well.

Alvin's dead body was never seen by anyone except Stoick, Pache, and Striker. Everyone could only assume that his body was taken like the rest of the Outcasts.

That was their mistake, because at the very far end of the island, a grumpy old man who owned a cabbage farm wasn't happy about how the battle went. And neither was the treacherous Outcast being treated in Mildew's basement.


	9. Chapter 9: Unknown

Many doubts were going through the viking's minds as they heard Hiccup talk about his adventures while he was gone. How he went to Rome, a place called China, and even proved that the world was round.

But one thing was for certain. Hiccup was unknown to them. He had changed, for better or worse, many couldn't decide. Every now and then Astrid would peck her husband on the cheek, or he'd kiss her forehead. Pache was back at her mother's house resting. It had been three days since the fight, and people had bonded with dragons on their own.

But, Astrid had insisted on training new people who needed a little help with their dragons. So, the killing arena had become the dragon training academy. Hiccup and Pache were staying in Astrid's house while they were on Berk, and any other time they might be there in the future. The young girl's wounds had stopped bleeding, and the stitches got to be taken out, but the whips marks, and the cuts on her eye would scar.

But, to cheer her up her mother had told her, "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it." It worked and Pache was ecstatic to have a scar like her dragon's, like her father was missing his left foot and Toothless was missing his left tail.

Currently everyone was having a celebration in the great hall. They weren't able to do it earlier because of repairing homes and restocking supplies, which thanks to the dragons' help, was quick work. Every now and then there'd be some conflict, but it was quickly solved by Hiccup and Toothless. Many dragons, mainly those who didn't have riders, went back to the nest, but others, even ones who didn't have riders, stayed. Some went to the woods, and some had nests by the cliffs or shores of Berk.

It seemed everything was right for a change. Hiccup and his father hadn't talked much, but they did acknowledged each other. They were either too busy, or thought it too awkward to socialize with each other after the fight in Stoick's hut.

"What did you do after you were surrounded?" a little kid asked Hiccup who was currently speaking about his trip to a place called Corona.

"Well, two by two each person charged, but were quickly beaten down by Toothless and I. Then…"

"He made the signal and I swooped down and knocked them upside their heads!" Pache appeared from the shadows and tackled/hugged her parents.

"Whoah, what are you doing here?" Hiccup asked with a happy, yet slightly concerned smile.

"Gothi said I could come here. She told me to make sure I didn't do anything s..strin..strinous?"

"Strenuous?"

"Ya!"

"And running up and tackling us wasn't strenuous?" Astrid asked.

"Hey, I don't even know what it means, don't judge." Pache defended herself using her five year old innocence, even though she secretly did know what it meant.

"Alright, alright, just sit next to us okay? We don't want you to hurt yourself again."

"Wait, back up." Astrid said. "You seriously involved her in a fight with a group of trained assassins in a place outside the archipelago?" Her tone was angry, but with a slight hint of pride that her daughter was an even better fighter then she was as a child.

"Ya, he even let me fight with him in the war with the Chinese and Mongols and..." Her mother's face was turning red with anger, but before things got physical her father clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I think that's enough storytelling for one night, don't you think?" The other vikings around him laughed and began to share their own stories. On the far side of the rom, a young terrible terror was carried into the room by Striker. Pache gasped.

" _Fiendish!"_ She ran over and hugged the little dragon who was now a week old, and could leave the nest. " _Thank you for bringing him Striker!"_

Said dragon smiled and said, " _Well, he can't talk much, but all he could say, over and over again, was your middle name. He must've heard Toothless say it."_

" _Treacherous!"_ Fiendish said joyfully and nuzzled Pache.

A few hours later, Pache was sitting on her mother's lap, who was doing her hair. Striker was playing with the other children, and Fiendish was sitting on "Treacherous's" lap while she pet him. It seemed no troubles would come, but then again I've said this multiple times before.

A grumpy old man strolled into the great hall and stepped over and dodged a few drunken vikings, heading toward the Haddock family, where Stoick and Hiccup were finally talking. Upon seeing the old man coming, Stoick said, "Mildew." He tried to sound good about it, but failed, making somewhat of a groan.

"Stoick, the dragons are all over my cabbages. I can't do a single thing about them. They just won't listen!" Mildew complained.

"Mildew, there's one place on Berk I told the dragons to avoid. Your farm." Hiccup told him.

But the old man knew just what to say. "Well, they sure aren't listening to you."

"Then what do you suggest we do? It's your farm."

Mildew made a face suggesting he was thinking, even though he didn't have to. "Why don't you get that girl of yours to do it? I mean, she's already dragon enough." He walked toward her and patted her shoulder.

Only to get a scream in return. Suddenly, small bolts of electricity ran from Pache's arm to Mildew's, shocking him and making him fall to the ground. Astrid also got slightly shocked, but nothing too harmful. She jumped off her mother's lap to the floor where her eyes were in slits, wide and fearful, and her body was running with electricity.

"He… he…" She stammered.

"Pache! Wha…" Her father reached out for her, but she scrambled back.

"NO, don't touch me! I don't want to hurt…" Another bolt split down from the roof of the building, separating her father from her.

"EVIL, it's evil I tell you! The girl's been cursed, and made Thor angry by stealing his power of thunder!" Mildew screeched.

Pache, frightened and sad, ran out of the great hall to the forest, where she hoped she'd be safe. Her father tried calling out for her, but she kept going, lightning crackling in the distance. Angry, Astrid walked toward Mildew.

"What is your problem?!" She shouted as the old man got up.

" _My_ problem? I was simply pointing out a pest problem when that-that… _she devil_ tried to kill me!" He defended himself.

"She's only five years old, she wouldn't kill anybody!"

"She killed Alvin." Mildew smirked as the couple's faces turned white. He had stumped them. "That girl is dangerous, and Thor has said so himself! Look at the mark on the ground. That bolt can only have been made from a god himself!"

"Thor didn't curse my daughter!"

"Then how do you explain her inhuman abilities, hmm?"

"She just…" Hiccup couldn't explain them. She couldn't have gotten her powers from them. She couldn't have gotten them from any dragon. Unless… "...has an extraordinary bond with her dragon, one so special that it effects both of them."

"I haven't seen anything different with the dragon." Mildew sassed back.

Hiccup simply pointed to where Striker was lying with a bunch of children on her, sleeping. "She hates being climbed on by hatchlings. Also, she's sleeping when Pache's out there. They have a bond so well that they can look at each other and know what the other is thinking. They can contact each other in their dreams, and even share the same power. I have the same thing with Toothless, minus the powers."

"That's ridiculous! You expect me to believe that…"

"You expect me to belive my FIVE YEAR OLD daughter is CURSED BY THOR? You're crazy Mildew!" Astrid cut him off.

"I refuse to believe that a little freak like her wouldn't be cursed!" Mildew shouted back. Astrid lost it, and charged him, only to be stopped by Hiccup. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she got her lethalness from her mother." Astrid escaped Hiccup's grasp, but more vikings came to stop her. All together, there was at least 8 holding her back.

"Way to feed the fire Mildew, don't you want to live?" Hiccup said over Astrid's stream of curses.

"Alright, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Stoick shouted over the crowd of vikings, but Astrid still had to be held down.

"Lemme at him chief, I won't make his death that painful… much." She said, causing Mildew's eyes to go wide due to the fact he was the only one who heard that last part.

"No Astrid, we need to solve this professionally and not like a lot of mad men."

"What do you suggest we do then? Go outside to look for her. You're nuts if you think I'm going out there." Mildew pointed outside where many bolt of thunder came crashing down.

"Mildew…" Stoick rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "...just go home. You've caused enough trouble today."

"Fine, fine, but don't blame me when one of you ends up dead. Don't say I didn't warn you." And the old man left the great hall on the path home that wasn't covered in bolts, but he was nevertheless cautious.

"Alright, moving on. Let's get a search party out there. I want my granddaughter found as soon as possible. Then, the storm can blow over. Who's willing to go?" Nobody raised their hand. "Alright, those who stay can clean the stables tomorrow." Everyone raised their hand. Works every time, Stoick thought.

The search parties were split into five groups, some going throughout the village, and most to the forest.

* * *

"So, did you do what I asked?" Alvin asked as he ate a chicken leg for dinner.

"The girl ran off like a frightened deer. Can't you hear the storm?" Mildew replied, eating his fish.

"Excellent, now all we have to do is have a few more _incidents_. Once the Berkians see just how dangerous that little brat can really be, they'll want to ship her off the edge of the world. Once she's gone, the fun will truly begin." He gave an evil laugh, and thunder crashed in the distance behind him, feeding his ferocity.

Out in the middle of the forest, a little girl with her eyes in slits, and lightning crashing all around her heard that laugh, and it made her run harder. She wanted to get away from the man, and tried to convince herself he was gone.

But how could he be gone when she could feel his presence on the hand of that old man? The answer was simply unknown.


	10. Chapter 10: The Bond

**I wanna thank dracologistmaster and Storyreader for their reviews. Literally, this whole chapter revolves around them and it helped me out in deciding what to do. Thank you!**

 **dracologistmaster- I am curious about the scale on the back of Hiccup and Pache's necks, Is that going to be explained in a future chapter? I would also like more information on this bond and the powers that come from it if possible.**

 **Storyreader- I think you should make Hiccup Astrid and Pache be attacked in the forest of berk by Alvin, Hiccup beats him and drags him back to berk and stoick makes him choose Alvin's fate. I'm not going to have the fate-choosy thing because I read a fanfic with that once and I don't wanna copy. I liked this idea and dragged it around each chapter I typed, and It might be included in later chapters too.**

 **I also wanna say don't worry about these authors note lengths. I type the chapter and then the notes so their still the same length. So with that, here you go...**

I ran as fast as I could out of the great hall. I could feel the rumbling of the ground as blue flashes spun all around my vision. When dad reached for me all I wanted was to take his hand, but I couldn't hurt him. The flow of electricity in my hands was too powerful, and I looked behind my mother to Striker.

She's the one thing that can withstand this strange magic. In that split second when we locked eyes I felt the scale on the back of my neck grow hot, and a giant bolt nearly killed my dad. So, I ran out. What else could I do? Am I so dangerous that I can't even protect my dad from myself?

I've killed before, why wouldn't I be able to do it again?

The thought almost made me cry, but I held it in not wanting to burn myself again. I had no idea where I was, but I know I've been running for at least a couple hours. It's only felt like seconds. More lightning flashed and struck a rock next to my foot where I was about to step, making me fall down.

I felt something in my lower back tear, and it felt like fire was burning there. Gothi told me not to do things stenous (strenuous), so my stitches must've torn. Cool blood started to dampen the bottom part of my shirt, and all I wanted to do was lay there and cry.

I wanted my mommy to sing my lullaby. I wanted my dad to hold me like he did at night, and Striker to curl around me and calm me down. But for the moment, my back hurt and the random flashes made me flinch.

The sound of crashing thunder used to calm me down, but all I could hear now was the crack of a whip, and that old man's touch on my shoulder.

* * *

"PACHE!"

"PACHE!"

"YOU OUT THERE?"

"LITTLE ONE!"

"HATCHLING!"

"WE'RE LOSING YOUR SCENT, PLEASE COME OUT!"

Vikings and their dragons were searching for the young girl. The dragons were acting like blood hounds, while at the same time protecting their riders, and other people who didn't own a dragon, from the lightning.

The more experienced were doing an air search, but others who couldn't maneuver around the lightning, which was pretty much everybody, were searching on the ground. Everybody worried for Pache, the storms only feeding on their worry rather than chasing them away. They are vikings after all, stubbornness issues.

Hiccup, Toothless, Stormfly, Astrid, and Striker were looking the most. They were the loudest shouts, the fastest to dodge, the quickest to sniff something out. Fiendish was on Striker, hiding under the frills of her neck, quivering.

"Treacherous. Treacherous. Treacherous." The hatchling whimpered, over and over again as Pache's name was called.

* * *

"I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I wanna go home." Pache's voice transfered from dragonese to norse as she whispered to herself. She was still lying down on the ground, most of her back bleeding from her ripped stitches.

However much she wanted to cry, she wouldn't. She didn't want to burn her face, so she pretended the rain falling was her tears. "I wanna go home. I wanna…" Her sentence was cut short by a flash of lightning and a silhouette of a large man.

She gasped and the man slowly walked toward her. "No…" She whispered. "NO!" He still walked towards her, a slightly faster pace this time. "Please, NOOO!" She screamed and tried to get up, only to be grabbed by the collar. Then, everything went dark.

When she woke up she was in a cave somewhere. It was pitch black, and she was tied to a rock pillar. "Why… w…"

"I see you've finally come to." A raspy voice said and a shadow appeared at the entrance of the cave, created by lightning.

"No…" Pache's eyes went wide. "You...Y…"

"...died? No, of course not. I can't be killed. You see, every human being has a thing called self-preservation where they have the natural instinct to protect themselves from death, no matter the cost. My only cost was having to kill someone else in exchange for my own life."

He gestured to the corner in the far end where an old man was lying dead with a sheep in a pool of his own blood. Pache recognized the man immediately as Mildew. That's what her father called him. The smell was terrible and made her throw up. Odd thing was, some blood was in there as well.

"I have been waiting for this for almost a week, and though that may not seem like much, when it's revenge you're feeding on…" He leaned in close to her face. "...it feels like an eternity." Alvin's face was visible now and it had burn marks and scars all over it, making him almost seem like a living corpse.

"I didn't..."

He slapped her and she whimpered. "I'm not done talking!" He walked over to where a bookshelf was and pulled a thick one off. "You see, I need you for more than one reason. When you were on my ship I noticed something on the back of your neck. A scale, skrill, if I'm correct. Curious, I wanted information on skrills, but had none. However due to a stroke of luck the book of dragons has information on them, and this old haggard here was more than willing to give it to me."

Sure enough, on the cover of the book it said, Book of Dragons. He flipped through the pages to the end of the book where a page was updated.

"At first, I thought there wasn't much until I noticed how there was new writing in charcoal in it. Someone had been updating. Probably your father if I'm not wrong? It says, 'having to tame a rare dragon is difficult, and isn't likely to happen. But, when it does the connection must be very powerful. So powerful that the bond isn't made, but born.

"This occurs with only rare dragon species. A human has a scale on the back of their neck, and a dragon has a golden scale located where the heart is. If a bond is even more powerful than that, then there will be a shared power, either as lightning, fire, water, or whatever ability the dragon has. The power is revealed when both human and dragon are in an extreme and unexpected state of emotion.'" Alvin closed the book and walked over to his prisoner.

"I don't know how to tame a rare dragon species, so you're going to tame one for me."

"B...but you don't have a sca…" He raised his hand to slap her, but lowered it when she stopped talking.

"I'll take care of that later." That confused Pache even more. "But, for now I think a little family reunion is about to take place." He said and a roar of a skrill was heard.

Pache's heart leapt at hearing her best friend. But, the evil man was still smiling, and that worried her. The shape of a dragon appeared at the entrance to the cave. "Striker!" She shouted happily. However, there was no response to her call. "Striker?" The silhouette didn't move. "Striker, what's wrong girl?" Thunder clashed and she finally saw what happened. Striker was tied up, Fiendish also stuck under her frills, unseen by the former Outcast chief.

Another dragon appeared, a whispering death, and it motioned Striker deeper into the cave where she had no choice but to oblige. Alvin walked toward the whispering death and it bowed to him.

"This is the dragon you will make my bond with. Fail to do so, and… well, we'll see what comes to mind." He smiled evilly.

"But, you don't have a scale."

"Not yet, but I'm sure when we reach Camelot there'll be someone who can fix that."

"What's Camelot?"

"It's a place on the other side of the world."

"But… I can't leave my famil…" Alvin punched her.

"If you DON'T leave there won't be any family for you to leave." Pache whimpered. "We leave as soon as the storm clears. I hope you have your sea legs girl, it's going to be a long journey." Then, he left the room, the whispering death staying behind to guard the skrill and her rider.

Striker wished she could speak, but her mouth was tied shut. Pache however had free range, but all she was able to say was, "I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I wanna go home."

* * *

"PAAACHEEEE!" Astrid screamed like bloody murder. She'd lost her daughter once, and she wouldn't do it again. How had things gone so wrong when everything seemed so right?

"PAAACHEEEE!" Hiccup was right along with her.

"Treacherous little hatchling, WHERE ARE YOUUU!?" Toothless roared.

"YOUNG PRINCESS, PLEASE STOP HIDING!" Stormfly pleaded.

The search had now gone for more than five hours, and it was nearly dawn. Pache's scent was nowhere to be found, and Striker had suddenly disappeared as well. Everyone figured where Pache was Striker was, but why wouldn't she come back then? It just didn't make sense.

What also didn't make sense was that the lightning was clearing. Had Pache controlled her power? If so she would've come back.

Had she fallen asleep, or worse, passed out by being injured? But if so her blood would have been scented immediately by tracker dragons.

She had been on the move. The only way she could have lost her scent was by water.

The shores had been searched multiple times, and the river banks, ponds, and lakes had been scoped out. She wasn't by water, but she was somewhere damp. However, she wouldn't have been able to get to the sea cliff caves without a dragon, and Striker was the only one who could have taken her because of her power. Any other dragon would've been scared off, and reported.

But, Striker would have brought Pache back, and if her powers were getting under control and she had been able to ride another dragon then she would've flown back.

No, it just didn't make sense. None of it did, and it worried everyone.

The sun slowly began to rise, and the storm diminished completely. Astrid had tears streaming down her face, and Hiccup had an angry look, mainly directed at Mildew.

Mildew. Oh, how everyone hated that grumpy old troll. He had brought nothing but trouble and hate wherever he went. They hated him more than they used to hate Hiccup. They hated him more than the god, Loki. He was just a thorn in their side.

Hiccup couldn't hold it back anymore, and as soon as he flew back to Berk he blew up the cabbage cop, completely ruining the plants and the soil so it could never be replanted again.

Astrid followed behind and blew up the roof of the house. Then they landed and looked onto the horizon where a single ship was sailing away.

Odd. They thought, but let it slide. Astrid also thought by now that Mildew would have come out of his house screaming about his roof on fire, and his crops ruined. But, he wasn't one to dawdle and probably went to spread more hate.

If only they knew what happened to Mildew, that Alvin was still alive, and what was on that ship they let sail away.

If only everything made sense.


	11. Chapter 11: Little things

**Well, Tuesday sucked. I was sick and throwing up and couldn't do ANYTHING! Sorry if this comes in late, but my stomach and throat are still sore from all the puking. (I know, TMI but whatever) I also wanted to know if I should include Valka in this fanfiction. I wasn't sure if I should, but I also had some great ideas for her, and I'd like to know your opinion. Anyway… enjoy.**

"No...noooo, NOOOO!"

The little brat has been screaming all night now. It's become quite annoying and I might just go down and wring her neck to shut her up, but if I'm going to put her to any use I need her ability to speak to dragons in check. Once I become bonded I'll be one of the most powerful people in the world. With a whispering death, I'll be even more powerful than the night fury.

Of course even though I'll be more powerful I can't have anyone to threaten my power. So, I'll simply kill him and any other bonded I ever find, even if it's just a little girl.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

There it is again. That stupid screaming. How can someone only five years of age be screaming like that? I bet she's just a brat who's throwing a tantrum. Of course, I did kidnap her and her dragon and threaten to kill her family, but she's had an easy going time compared to what I had to face when I was her age.

"STOOOOOOOOP!"

"THAT'S IT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I ran down the stairs to go shut the girl up. She's just screaming to annoy me, like she did with my guards… er, previous guards. Who she killed. Just another reason for her to die. But, if she tried to escape I would kill her dragon, and she knows this.

I throw off the thin blanket covering her… only to see her fast asleep. So, she wasn't purposefully doing this? Either way she needs to keep quiet, and if keeping her awake will do that then she will stay awake.

I kicked her in the side and she was flung to the other side of the boat, making it rock. "SHUT UP!" I shouted just in case she couldn't hear me.

"I… I…" She tried to pull herself up, but fell back down. What a weakling, just like her father was.

"Stop being such a brat and deal with it. You're not going to see your family for a long time girly, so you better get used to it." I spat at her.

"I… I…" She kept repeating. "I… I…" Tears began forming at her eyes, which was just what I wanted to see. I wanted to watch her cry and beg for mercy. I wanted to see her fade into nothingness as I seduced her into nothing but a measly worm. "I… I…" But then the water was gone, and her eyes were in slits. "I… I…"

"You _what_ for the gods sakes?" I asked, growing impatient.

"I… I won't cry." Her eyes turned normal again, and her lips formed a quick smile before she began to laugh hysterically. It was even worse than the screaming.

"SHUT UP!" I kicked her face, and she was knocked unconscious, but the smile was still on her face.

Knowing she'd be like that for a few hours I headed back up on deck where the skrill was trying to escape her chains, but to no avail. The only thing that accomplished was the whispering death punishing her. But, the skrill oddly enough began to make an odd sound almost like… laughing?

I snapped my fingers and the dragon was poked by a poisoned needle which would keep her unconscious for a few hours.

What weirdos, I thought as I picked the excess earwax out of my earlove.

* * *

Oh Apachexaterrascorpioarosalight, my daughter, where could you possibly be? I thought as I tried to eat breakfast, but my appetite was gone so it was a waste of time. I even almost fell asleep twice, but avoided it.

I can't sleep without knowing all of my family is safe. Where could she possibly be?

Hiccup and I have been taking shifts since yesterday night. Every five hours we switch and get food and sleep. Or at least all the food and sleep our bodies and minds can endure.

Other dragon riders have helped too, but don't have the same perspiration, which Hiccup and I understand. Pache is our responsibility and we should've been more concerned when she first showed signs of her power. Instead, we decided to ignore it and it almost killed someone. Accidentally of course, but it would have nevertheless happened.

Mildew has also disappeared. We think he might have had something to do with Pache, but he's an old man. He would have had to get some help, and we already took attendance to everyone on the island, and nobody else was gone.

How could she have just disappeared like that? How could Mildew have disappeared like that? How could we still not find her?

We've even gone as far as terror messaging other chiefs. While we're at it we're also going to try to change their view on dragons. For each island we send two or three riders as Berkian representatives. While they're at it they can also search for any sign of Pache.

We've already gone through two Islands in the past few days, but so far we've had no luck of finding my daughter.

And I had such a good surprise for her when she would be fully recovered.

But, for now all I can do is ponder on what would have been, and what will be later on as I hum a lullaby that will forever be in my heart. _Let the wind carry us to the clouds hurry up, alright._

* * *

 _We can travel so far as our eyes can see._

Pache ran the image of her mother singing the lullaby throughout her head. It kept her asleep, and gave her nightmares of when all the happiness was ruined.

She realized the only way to feel alive was to feel great amounts. If she only had sweet dreams then she would sleep forever.

What she forgot was that she tended to scream, and had been abruptly awoken by Alvin. However, all she could do was laugh at the thought that he thought he was seducing her. But, he was just making her stronger. Every second that she spent enduring pain is every second weakness left her body. Not only did she have advantages Alvin knew about, but also about advantages Alvin didn't know about.

Because he forgot about the little green dragon hidden under Striker's frills.

Four hours later at eleven o'clock Pache woke up smiling and giggling so Alvin couldn't hear her. Only a dragon could, but Striker wasn't awake yet, and whispering deaths couldn't hear very well. That only left one, Fiendish.

The hatchling poked his head out from one of the spines on Striker's head and cocked his head, wondering if he actually heard what he thought he heard.

Another giggle was heard, and he looked around to make sure Alvin and the whispering death weren't looking, and in that split second he scrambled for a crack in the floor that lead to where Pache was. When he made it down there her smile somehow got bigger, and she hugged him with a warm embrace.

" _Oh Fiendish, I'm so happy you're safe!"_ She whispered.

" _Treacherous, Treacherous!"_ He replied and had a gummy, wide eyed looked.

" _Thank goodness you're here. I need your help."_ He cocked his head with a questioning look. " _Since you're not able to fly yet I need you to give this to a scauldron."_ She took out a small scroll in a bottle hidden in the folds of her skirt and teared off a piece of fabric. Then she tied the bottle around Fiendish neck. " _You need to leave the boat and call for a dragon who goes by the name of Leelyah. Then, show her the bottle, she'll know it's from me. She'll take you home."_

Fiendish nudged her, he didn't want her to leave. " _You have to go. It's the only way I'll ever get home and safe again. If you're worried about swimming it's alright. There's a loose board above us, just take it and hold on to it while you're out there. When you think we're far enough away so that the bad guys can't hear us then start calling."_

" _Treacherous."_ The dragon purred and nudged her.

" _Please, if all turns out alright then I'll see you soon. But you have to hurry."_ Excited about the idea of Pache being safe he grabbed the loose board out of the floor and went out to sea.

Just like what Pache said, when they were out of earshot he called for Leelyah. Five minutes later, a teal scauldron popped out of the water and began to carry the hatchling terror to Berk.

* * *

Mildew was dead. He finally kicked the bucket.

Or the bucket kicked him.

He was found dead in a high elevated cave by the ocean. It only added to the questions and possibilities of Pache's disappearance. Who else could have taken her other than the grumpy old man?

Many people, while expecting Mildew's death to be soon, were still shocked. How old he was made it seem like he was immortal, but this was obviously proven false.

Also adding icing on the cake, his death wasn't natural. So now Snotlout and the Twins (oh boy) were trying to find his murderer. So far they found nothing. Hiccup was pacing around his room, trying to make sense of it all.

 _Could the murderer and Pache be connected?_ He thought. But how could he have gotten away? Every citizen was on Berk and no strangers were there before Pache was gone. _Who could have been able to pull something off like this? Who's dangerous and cocky enough to even try? The only person u can think of is… no! That's impossible."_ Hiccup scoffed at the thought. _But then again, we never did see his remains._

A look of shock and horror appeared in his face and he ran out to find Astrid. _How could we have been so_ stupid _?_ He hard toward the forest where Astrid was taking out her rage, all the while repeating one thought about his daughter being gone…

 _I did this._

* * *

Alvin had been tying up his boat to the dock when he noticed a couple people staring at him.

 _I guess I'll have to kill them later tonight._ He thought and made a mental note about it. They hadn't made it to Camelot yet. It would take at least a year to actually get there, so detours had to be made to restock for food and other items. He left his dragon in charge with Pache and Striker hidden in what could currently be called as the dungeons.

Alvin was going to just get enough food for at least a week, a new tunic because his was covered in blood. That's probably why people were staring, but he'd deal with that later.

He also needed a gag for the little girl and some drugs to put her to sleep easier. If he kept knocking her out she'd get a concussion, and he needed her knowledge. If she fell asleep on her own she'd start screaming.

Lastly, Alvin needed a whip. He'd lost his old one, and had to use a belt, but now that he was going to the shop he could get one. It wasn't just for the five year old though, it was also for his dragon.

Why that thing still followed him, he didn't know. He had figured it was probably afraid of him hunting it if it got away. And he would.

Right now they were somewhere a couple hundred miles away, and the docks were large, and full of trade. He'd be a needle in a haystack. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him and turned to see a man dressed in armor and hopping off of a horse. Behind him, several more guards were there.

"What did you say. I didn't hear ya." Alvin asked in his best English, which was surprisingly good, that he learned in that horrible past of his.

"A criminal has disappeared and we need to search for him. Do you mind if we look around your vessel?" the man replied.

"Who's asking?"

"The captain of the royal guard, by the king's orders."

"Is it a necessary requirement?"

"If you don't want to be suspected then you'll let us."

Alvin grumbled in frustration. "Fine, but only you. It's a small boat I'm sure you'll find your way." He'd have to find a way to convince the captain to keep quiet about the dragons, and he'd have to convince him Pache was a psychotic daughter that he would be taking to an exorcist or something.

"Thank you for your cooperation sir."

"Whatever."


	12. Chapter 12: The wrong hands

"Alright then sir, thank you for cooperation. That's all we need from you, so be on your way." The captain said and went back to doing his business, leaving Alvin there gaping.

He was shocked because when he went to show the captain what was in the boat, there was nothing. It was empty. No dragons. No girl. No blood. No chains. No cargo. It was just an empty space.

How could someone be able to pull that off? Alvin would've seen it happen. Right? No matter, he'd track them down anyway. They couldn't have gotten far. Right?

He walked into town to get cargo, then he'd look for his prisoners. He needed them. Behind him, a young boy, about five years old, ran up toward the captain and hugged him.

"Daddy, Daddy, you won't believe what I just saw!" He exclaimed.

"What was is it, Gabriel?" He asked and picked up his son.

"It was a dragon! It had four wings, and big claws, and someone was riding it! They went in that man's boat, then flew out fast as lightning with two more dragons! It was the coolest thing ever!" He exclaimed.

A guard nearby laughed and said, "Quite an imagination your boy's got there."

"Indeed, but Gabriel, you know dragons aren't real, right?"

"Of course they are! I just saw them. THREE of them. And two people riding them!"

"No, you didn't. You can't keep imagining silly things like that. You're old enough to know what's imagined and what's not."

"But…"

"Come now." He put Gabe down, grabbed his hand, and began walking home. The little boy in his head however vowed, _One day I'll catch a dragon. Then they'll know I'm serious._

* * *

"Mmmmm…" Pache groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Upon seeing her location, a dark cave almost like the one she used to live in but bigger, she jumped up. "Huh? Where am I?"

 _I'm not in the ship?_ She turned her eyes to slits to see better in the dark, and listened for any recognizable sounds. _It's not_ my _nest, but I can hear other dragons._ "Where am I?" Her eyes turned back to normal and she heard the beating of wings coming closer.

Two dragons entered the cave, a skrill, and a stormcutter. "Dreamstriker!" She shouted happily, and said dragon ran over and nudged her. "I knew we'd be okay. I just knew it, but... where _are_ we?"

"So that's her name, Dreamstriker. It has a nice ring to it. Makes sense too. Made such a lovely storm last night." A voice rang through the cave and there was an odd shaking noise. Then, all around them dragons kindled a fire in their mouth, lighting up the room.

"I'm sorry for it being so dark, but It's hard to find a constant light source for such a continuous abode. Oh, I'm sorry for using such big words on you, but I sometimes can't help but ramble." A masked figure stepped off of the Storm cutter, and clambered toward Pache who was trying to avoid her touch as he/she reached for her.

"Wh...who are you?" She asked.

"A vigilante. I mean a…"

"I know what that is. You don't need to translate." Pache's high vocabulary came in handy every now and then. The vigilante touched pache's face, and began to feel her long, wavy hair. The person stopped however, when he felt the back of her neck.

"What is…"

"It's a birthmark." She knew what had halted the movements. "My dad has one just like it. I probably shouldn't be telling you this. Last time I did I got kidnapped. Speaking of which, what happened? How did I get here?"

The vigilante ignored the question and asked, "A birthmark? And you're father has one just like this?"

"Yes."

"What…" The person paused. "...what is his name?"

Pache was hesitant to reveal more information, but decided if Striker made a storm that night that the place was safe. "His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I like to say it and tease him sometimes." _And then he reminds me of_ my _beautiful name. Honestly, what was he thinking?_ She thought.

She turned toward her savior who was trembling. "H-hiccup?"

"Yup. Are you okay?"

"Hiccup."

"Hello?"

"Hiccup."

"Are you having a mental breakdown?"

"Hiccup."

"Am I going to have to run for my life at any moment?"

"Hiccup."

"Please stop, you're scaring me."

Pache heard the dragons' silent giggles at the behavior of the two humans. The vigilante reached for her mask and pulled it off. It was a woman who… "You look my father. That's funny." Pache awkwardly giggled. "By the way, just so that I don't pee myself in suspense, what's your name?"

The woman paused for a minute. "I… I am Valka. Valka..."

 _Awkward silence_

" _She is my rider, young hatchling."_ The Stormcutter said. " _My name is Cloudjumper, previously known as Floquad. I'm pleased to meet you, princess."_ He bowed down, and the dragons followed. They could sense a future alpha from a mile away. Valka seemed confused, but at the same time, phased out.

"Nice to meet you too Flo… Cloudjumper." Pache responded, much to the woman's surprise.

"How do you know his name? I haven't told you it."

"Oh, no reason." She gave her an innocent smile. "I guess I just figured. Cloud. Jumper. It makes sense. Like Dreamstriker."

"I suppose so." She was suspicious, but let it go. "H-how do you have a dragon? Everyone else would just…" She paused to find the right words. "...kill it." She made a motion with her hands that was like she was ripping apart an orange.

"My dad trained a dragon, and then my mom did. My dad and his dragon, Toothless, a night fury, are the alphas of the nest of Freyja. I've lived there my entire life, with the exception of traveling of course which we've done a lot." Pache responded, petting Striker's nuzzle who responded by tossing her in the air and catching her. The two laughed until Pache groaned and grimaced in pain. Her back was still in terrible condition.

"I wouldn't move very much. Physical activity is…"

"STRENUOUS!" Valka looked at Pache questioningly for her reason of interrupting her. "I learned it recently. The elder, when my back had stitches, told me not to do anything strenuous."

"Very good. That was exactly the word I was going to use." The vigilante praised. It wasn't, but she thought it would make the young girl feel better. "Anyway…" Valka wiggled her staff so Striker, Cloudjumper, and a few dragons to light the way followed her to a smaller cave where medicine was kept. "...you should lie here until everything is better." Striker laid her rider down on a bunch of furs and the two accomplice dragons left, leaving only the bonded. Valka began to mix some herbs and Cloudjumper lit up the fireplace for light and warmth. " I'll make you some breakfast. You must be starving after being in that boat."

"Thank you ma'am." Manners was something Hiccup made sure his daughter knew.

"Speaking of which, why were you in that boat with that Treacherous man?"

"It's a loooooooooooooooooooooooo…." She continued to say long for a couple minutes, driving everybody near insanity. "...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong story."

"I have time." She responded and handed Pache some fish. "I hope you like cod."

"It's one of my favorites." The two smiled at each other, and the two dragons lied down to hear the story.

* * *

"Idiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiotidiot." Hiccup said under his breath as he flew on Toothless toward the nest of Freyja with 'the old gang.'

Astrid and the other riders her age would go and look for Pache with some tracker dragons. Hiccup and Toothless still had to clear up business between Berk and the nest, injured dragons had to be taken care of, etc., etc.

It killed him knowing that he couldn't look for his daughter, but he couldn't do everything. _At least Astrid will be out there._ He thought. She was probably the only person he could trust to find his daughter. (note: I said person, not dragon)

"Hiccup, stop being so, what's the word? Ha…"

"IMBICULLEN!" Snotlout was interrupted by Tuffnut. Everyone looked at him with an irritated, angry, or confused look on their face. "What? Too boss of a word for your smallness of a brain?" He was ignored and Snotlout continued.

"As I was saying, don't be so hard on yourself. It was that idiot Treacherous's fault. Also Mildew the cabbage-troll-hobbit thing."

"Snotlout, I don't expect you to understand." Hiccup furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's THAT supposed to mean? I can understand your concern!"

"No, you can't."

"And just why not?"

"Pache is… special. Just one thing can set her off. You saw how she controlled her powers. Also, she has visions. Nightmares. Horrors only she can see. They cause her to scream and freak out. Only with the right treatment can it be stopped, and Alvin doesn't understand anything except that to shut someone up, you take them out." Everyone was silent. Hiccup sighed and said, "I don't expect him to kill her. But, I'm worried that in the wrong hands she'll have a fate worse than death."

With those words, everyone seemed to fly a little bit faster.


	13. Chapter 13: Good mother

**I've decided to not upload weekly. When I started this in December I was thinking I would only get to upload every three to four weeks. Most people don't upload until a couple months. I'm of course not going to do that, but I didn't think I would've gone through 13 chapters in only four months. I can't upload weekly, but I'll try to upload as fast as my procrastinating brain is capable of. Thank you for all your support and hang in for chapter 14. Enjoy...**

"... and that's how I got here." Pache finally finished her story which because of Valka's questions and her tendency to get into great detail, it lasted a few hours. Striker was asleep, curled up around Pache, and Cloudjumper was curled around Valka.

"That's a terrible story. I'm sorry for all you had to go through." She sympathized.

"It's not _that_ bad. Yeah, the cuts and bruises hurt, but I got to see my grandpa, and mom, and I got to hit that ol' meany Alvin with a _lightning bolt!_ C'mon, you gotta admit those were some pretty good times." The enthusiasm made Valka laugh, but at the mention of grandfather, she didn't laugh as hard as she might've.

"So, repeat your name again."

"Apachexaterrascorpioarosalight Treacherous Haddock."

"What were you parents thinking?"

"I know right? Then again, I guess it runs in the family. My dad's name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, so I feel like I got lucky on my part. I like long names, like my dad's, but I don't even know how they came up with mine." Pache suddenly had a coughing fit and Valka rushed to get a mug of water.

"Here, drink this. Oh, you poor dear." The cup was put to her lips and she drank it greedily.

When she was done Striker nudged her and asked, " _Are you okay Pache?"_

" _Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little thirsty, that's all."_ She replied.

"So, you _really_ can talk and understand their language." Valka observed.

"Yeah. I learned by being around them all my life. I learned two languages. My uncle Toothless, and my Dad helped me out. It was a little confusing, and I do tend to switch from norse to dragonese, but It's funny seeing people and dragons reactions for the first time. Priceless." She giggled.

"I'm not that surprised. I always figured there was a way for us to communicate. Of course we can communicate by bond, but It's good to know there's an even deeper level that our relationships can go."

Pache pondered on this for a minute, and noticed a slight tense in Cloudjumper's movements. "Well, I need to go tend to some dragons' injuries I'll be back in a short while. Cloudjumper, can you stay here and watch her with Dreamstriker?"

He nuzzled her. " _Yes."_ Even though Valka couldn't understand him, she knew his answer. Just before she was about to leave Pache said, "Wait! I want to say something."

"What is it?"

"I think you would make a good mother." Valka tensed and sighed.

"I'm too old, and I wasn't there for my child to be a mother."

"Well, I think you would make a good grandmother at least." Pache tried to comfort the distressed woman. It worked as a smile spread across her face, and she left the cave.

Once she was out of sight and earshot, Pache turned to the stormcutter and asked, " _She's not your bonded, is she?"_ He nearly jumped out of his scales and his eyes went to slits.

" _HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"_

" _You tensed up when Valka mentioned bonded. Also, she can't understand you. Well, she can understand you, but not when you talk. She should be able to. My dad is on the verge, I can tell, because he's been with Toothless for so long. But you and her have been together for sooooo long she should be hearing your voice by now"_

" _Treacherous little girl."_ He grumbled.

" _So, what's the real story? What happened? Where's Valka's bonded?"_ Cloudjumper paused for a minute, considering whether or not he should tell her. Finally, he closed his eyes and let out a puff of smoke.

" _Dead. She's dead."_

" _What! How?"_

" _It's a long story."_

" _Hey, don't pull that on me! I just told you mine, now it's your turn to repay the favor."_

" _Very well. Valka's dragon was a stormcutter, like me. She was my mate as a matter of fact. No other dragon would take her because one of her scales was tinted an odd color. But, I looked past the oddity and saw how strong she was. Indeed, other than that one scale she was the perfect specimen, and we were a proud couple. She was pregnant with our eggs. It was probably around the same time Valka was pregnant with her son. One day, we were out, flying when something fogged our minds, and suddenly, we were unable to control ourselves. Something had taken over our minds."_

" _It was the red death!"_ Pache remembered the story her father told her about the terrible dragon he defeated, and how it would mind control others into slavery.

" _Indeed, young one. Anyway, we raided a village and did the most unspeakable thing to the humans. My mate was on the far side of the island, so with what little control I had, I went to help her. But what I saw was unbelievable. She was playing with a young baby. She'd always had a thing for hatchlings, but a human was odd. A human was there, just as shocked as I was. Then, they turned to each other and I saw a spark in their eyes, and in that odd scale on my mate's chest._

" _Then, a man attacked, and the woman was taken off by her. In the split second when a small bit of our minds cleared up, we flew back to this nest. Valka, the one who my mate carried off, was accepted as one of us due to her kindness, and skills in healing. Her inventions and brilliant ways of thinking was great. The sad thing is the only time she saw her bonded was during the raid._

" _She was unconscious while my mate went out for a flight, and was killed by trappers. When I found her, the trappers had skinned her. I burned their camp, and killed everyone in it. I am ashamed now of my merciless thinking. To honor her death, I burned the rest of her body, took her scales to the peak of the clouds, and let them rain down into the ocean._

" _Upon returning here, the human woman was shocked, and grieving. But then she warmed up to us, and became a great asset. The white king, leader and creator of this nest, can speak to us in our dreams, and because Valka had a bonded he was able to communicate with her too. He explained the bonded, but never told her who she was actually bonded with. She just assumed it was me. We have stopped trappers, and rescued other dragons, each driven for something great, but for different reasons. Valka does it for peace. I do it for my mate, so that she may feel honor in her death."_ Cloudjumper finished.

" _Wow."_ Pache said, stunned slightly by the story. " _If you don't mind me asking, what was your mate's name?"_

" _Her name was…. Orescala. But, I'm sure Valka would've called her Scale gold. I'm sure of it."_

" _It's a beautiful name."_

" _It fit her features."_ His eyes were shiny, and had a glimmer in them as he recalled memories. " _Our hatchlings would have been beautiful, fine specimens. I can only imagine what they would look like now."_ And he did imagine. His heart swelled with joy and sorrow, and it radiated off of him so obviously that it almost made Pache cry. _Almost._

" _Do you feel better now that you've told someone?"_ Pache smiled.

" _Of course I do. You planned this didn't you?"_ He turned and cocked his head toward the young girl.

" _I made me feel better to tell my story, and I could see sorrow in your eyes. It's so obvious it nearly killed me."_ She said in a dramatic, fake way, and covered up her face with her hands to hide her smile.

" _You're a treacherous little thing aren't you?"_

" _What else would I be? You know, I should make this my trademark."_

" _Your what? Oh no, no,no,no. No crazy ideas."_

" _Too late."_

* * *

A note. It was a simple note, but it held so much more. It held hope and comfort that Pache was okay. Alive. It was one more clue, one more step, to finding her.

And Astrid couldn't stop re-reading it. It read…

 _ **To whoever will find this,**_

 _ **I need you to give this to Mr and/or Mrs. Haddock. I want to tell you I am alive so don't worry. Alvin needs me for something big, and he won't kill me. By the way, Alvin Kidnapped me. He says he's taking me to someplace called Camelot, which is on the other side of the world. We will soon stop for some things and it will give you time to catch up. I overheard him saying something about where we are. We are going to…**_

The note was a big help. The problem is that the rest was blurred by wet ink. Still, Astrid knew Hiccup could put together clues, along with Berk and the dragon's help.

Over and over again she read it as she rode on Stormfly to Freyja. Over and over and over and over again. All the while thinking, _Am I a good mother? Even though I know I couldn't do anything to stop my daughter's kidnapping, or her loss of power control, I still could've been with her all those years. No, I_ should've _been, despite my situation on Berk. Family is more important._

When arriving she hopped off her nadder and ran inside, where a nightmare was guarding the entrance. He looked skeptical at first to let her in, until he saw Stormfly and recognized her as Pache's mother. He bowed his head in respect and moved aside to let Astrid pass.

Astrid then turned to Stormfly and asked, "Can you find Hiccup for me girl?"

" _Of course, Astrid."_ She responded, but Astrid only heard a squawk. She sniffed the air for his scent, and walked on, Astrid following not far behind. After stopping to ask a few other dragons for questions, the nadder knew immediately where to go. _Pache's room._

When they arrived at their destination, Astrid ran into the cave toward where Hiccup was sitting on Pache's bed, holding something. A piece of paper. "What have you got there?" He jumped, startled, at his wife's sudden appearance.

"Oh, it's just you Astrid. You scared me."

"I see that. So, are you going to answer my question?" He looked at the paper for a moment, and then smiled.

"I, with what little free time I have, was looking for clues that could help us more in finding her, and I found this under her pillow." He handed her the paper, and her eyes widened.

It was the one letter she was able to send to her daughter. The only one. The one with the lullaby on it. The one Astrid spent so long thinking about what to put. The only letter she'd cried for two days over. The one she was afraid would hurt Pache if she said the wrong thing. The one that could've jeopardized their secret. It made her eyes water, and she wanted to cry again, but she didn't.

"I just realized I have been staring at it for a while. You snapped me out of my daze." Astrid looked away for a moment and saw his eyes were watering. "When you sent that, it made me wonder what would've happened if the roles were reversed, and you were here for her. She'd probably be raised better. A little girl should have a mother more than a father. While I feel so blessed to have had her, I feel bad as well. For you, and for her.

"I know you love her, and she loves you more than you think. Every night, she's asked Thor to look over those she most loves, you being one of the first. Every night she wanted me to sing that lullaby, and she'd sing along. I'd hear her hum it in the morning, and at noon. She doesn't know it, but I've seen her sneak a glance at the letters you sent me.

"Astrid, she loves you so much, and you love her just as much. I know you wish you could've been there for her all those years, but the truth is… you were. You were always there with her. When she sang, when she read your words and handwriting, when Stormfly came to visit every now and then, and when she prayed. Even when she looked at dragon mothers she smiled and knew you were there. She drew your face based on my sketches, and when hearing stories about your heroics and physical training she'd attempt what you did.

"There was you in everything she did because… she is you. She is you and me, but you most of all. I see it everyday in the way she walks, the way she talks, the way she looks, and the way she can smile, immediately brightening everyone's day. It's amazing how much you two are alike. You weren't there physically, but she's turned out more like you than she could've ever turned out like me. You're a good mother, even if you're unsure of it. I just want you to know that." Hiccup finished. Astrid's eyes were leaking tears, and her jaw was dropped.

Suddenly, she hugged (tackled) her husband, and kissed him hard on the lips. When she pulled back she was smiling hard. "I love you so much, Hiccup. Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"For always knowing what to say. Now," She held up the note from Pache, "let's go find our beautiful girl."


	14. Chapter 14:Dawn Lovix's foreshadow skilz

**I wanna tell you why I called this chapter this. WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! Wow. Dawn Lovix's review was wow. My chapter titles usually are small, yet significant lines character in the story say, but wow. This person was spot on. If you don't want a spoiler I'd advise not looking at this person's review on last chapter. However, if you already read it I put warning:spoiler alert at the beginning of this note, so don't get mad. Again, Wow. You have skilz. AAAAAnyway, enjoy...**

I finally found the Thor forsaken beast and somehow dragged it back to my boat without being seen. For some reason I felt like someone was watching me, but every time I looked up, there was nobody. It was kind of creepy.

What am I saying? I'm Alvin the Treacherous. I'm able to bring a whispering death to it's knees-er, chin, or whatever they have. I'm able to survive a lightning bolt to the chest, and years with the wrath of Berk on my back. Creepy. Yeah right.

Once I hid my dragon in the bottom with all my supplies, I untied the boat from the docks, released the sail, and took off.

I had to find the young bonded girl, before she got home. But, I don't have any idea how to do that. So, I'm going to ask someone for help. Someone who is great at tracking dragons.

The only clue left over was dragon claw marks, obviously there was a tussle between the culprit and the whispering death. If I can get this man to identify this species and hunt it for me, then I'll find Pache.

The man I'm looking for travels often, and I had to find a very special map that had his routes on it from Trader Johann. Eret son of Eret I believe his title was. One of the most well known, yet mysterious dragon trappers alive. The map is extremely rare, and of course Johann would have it. It just so happens.

I have to hurry, otherwise it'll take me a month to find him. Nothing can go wrong unless a storm brews, but the sky is not pink tonight, so I should be alright for now.

Hearing my stomach growl, I walk towards the cargo for some food. When I open the lid to one of the barrels, there is something that could be a flaw in my plan.

A young boy sat scrunched up in the barrel, staring up at me with frightened eyes. In his hands was a small dagger in a hilt that had his name carved in it. _Gabriel,_ it said.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" He said through clenched teeth. The boy's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" He asked in wonder and admiration. _What a stupid, naïve child_ , Alvin thought.

"I know things you don't. You see, I have a special type of magic that can't be explained."

"Wow."

"Now, answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I… I want to find dragons to prove I saw one. I snuck away in this barrel to prove I'm not imagining things. So… Please don't throw me off. I swear I'm not crazy!" He pleaded, his body tense. Alvin reached down and picked the boy up by the scruff of his collar.

He could use this boy to his advantage.

"Calm down, I'm not going to throw you off. In fact, I'm looking for a dragon too, if you will help me, I'll let you stay with me."

" _Really?"_

"Really." He said and put the five year old down. "But, before you go I have one secret to tell you." He leaned in to whisper in Gabriel's ear. "I need to find this dragon to make my magic even _more_ powerful. And, if you ever decide to betray me, you. Will. Pay."

His face flushed, and Alvin smiled. "Understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes _sir._ "

"There's a good lad, now get to work."

"Yes sir."

"And you're not in the hull."

"Yes sir."

Yes, my plan is going well. And, if the little bugger ever did decide to betray me, his father will have an interesting visit.

* * *

"Well, hello there my good customers, please feel welcome to look around and buy whatever interests you. On this section we have a sale and on this one we have restocked in. Oh, , I need to speak with you!" Trader Johann called him over.

"Hello Johann, what do you need?" Gobber asked.

"Actually, I have information regarding a certain dragon rider." He said ominously.

"Hiccup?" He'd hoped he would learn more about his old apprentice. Hiccup told much about his travels in full detail, but didn't tell much about himself. He spoke about the wonders of the places he went to, some about Freyja, but didn't speak anything about himself.

"No. It's someone who rides her dragon like the wind blows through the air, cutting through it in a beautiful, elegant manner."

"Astrid?" Gobber hated when Johann got in detail. It was like listening to riddles.

"No. It's someone who dares to ride in storms and who can strike fear into anyone's hearts once their true treachery is unleashed."

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut?"

"No, it..."

"For Thor's sake Johann, who is it!"

"The girl you call, Apachexaterrascorpioarosalight."

"You could have just told me that in the first place." His face made an annoyed expression.

"But I…"

"I don't want to hear it. What's the news?"

"Well, while I was out just a couple hundred miles north-east off the coast of a large country called Ainstatia, a place where trade has flourished for many years and in which I had traveled to often, I was receiving payment for a bottle of squid ink wrestled from the bottle of the ocean by a…"

"Johann."

"Oh, I'm rambling again. Anyway, the man I was trading with walked off with the rare black substance, a shadow popped out of nowhere, and I got chills. A terrible and frightening stench filled the air, and a familiar, scratchy voice rang through my ears."

"Johann."

"And when I turned around to face the man, it was just who I had suspected. He towered over me by at least three feet, and the size of his muscles tensed up showed just how serious he would be over the manner in which he came to see me."

"Johann."

"He leaned down, his dark eyes gazing into mine, as if looking into my soul."

"JOHANN! Just get to the point." Gobber shouted, annoyed at the over detailed storytelling of the sailer.

"It was Alvin the Treacherous." Gobber's expression changed from anger to surprise.

" _What_?" There was a slight tint of disbelief in his voice. The trader did tell some tall tales every now and then.

"That's right sir Belch. It was him, no doubt about it."

"What did he want?"

"Well, recently I had received a very special item, one that I had been looking forward to acquiring for over…"

"JOHANN!"

"It was a map of Eret son of Eret's courses." Again, more surprise. The man was a living legend. Not as big as the death rider of course, but his name and tales of him were very well known. The trapper's skills were unmatched and anyone who challenged him disappeared.

"What did he want with _that_?"

"He didn't say much, but I did catch a slight error in his words. It was so small it was like a speck of dust on a polished crystal, barely detectable. However, my sharp hearing and familiarity with lies was able to detect the problem in wh…"

"Johann I swear I'm this close to killing you."

"Well, uh… anyway. He said "With this I can get what I've been wanting for so long once she's mine again." The last part I found very interesting."

"So that means that…"

"He doesn't have her. And if he wants a trapper's help it's obvious she got away with a dragon. A special species he himself cannot identify." Gobber took a minute to process this information, the happiness that they have a huge lead overwhelming his mind.

"Thank you very much Johann, I'll make sure this news doesn't go to waste."

"It was my pleasure. I'd better get back to work now. Can't keep the customers waiting, my old man used to say. It's an interesting story in fact how he came to know that." But, when the trader turned his back to share it with Gobber, he was already gone.

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Distant laughter could be heard from where Valka was watching her granddaughter play with the hatchlings from a high pirtch.

Earlier she had introduced the Bewilderbeast to Pache. She spoke with him, and they shared words of wisdom. Even though Valka wasn't able to understand the conversation, she knew Pache was satisfied with herself now. Her facial reactions and body language showed surprise, comfort, and happiness. Of course the wise Alpha would do that to a troubled girl. Now when she walked it looked like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders.

The treatments Valka used on her almost immediately healed her wounds, and in a short time running was something easily done. Soon, feeding time would come and she wanted to see the happy reaction of her descendant's face. The big smile that came upon dragon riding. Hopefully, she'd also tell more about her father and her past.

She wanted to ask Pache to stay with her, and grow up to learn even more about dragons. How would she respond? There were dangers, such as Eret and Drago, but they could be avoided if given the effort, and there would definitely be Alvin trying to track Pache down, but after being away from humans for so long, you long for contact with your own species.

This was Valka's chance again to make up for the years she lost, and use them to an advantage. While she didn't want to take a child from her parents, she needed to learn to control her powers, and the Bewilderbeast could help with that. Also, if Valka were ever killed one day, her knowledge would be passed on to her granddaughter. It had to be done for Pache's own good. Nothing selfish about it.

The future was looking bright if all went according to plan. She wouldn't have to reveal herself to Berk, and Pache would be safe and taken better care of. Facing Stoick and the child she abandoned was something too difficult right now to deal with, and once this was all over perhaps she would gather the courage to, with Pache's help, face her past.

As Valka watched her Granddaughter play, her long hair shining in the sunlight and oceanic eyes reflecting off of the ice, she said, "I just know we're going to have boy problems in the future."


	15. Chapter 15: Alpha and Captain

**I honestly thought I wouldn't get this finished until next week, but once I started typing this today, I couldn't stop. The classical music I was listening too really helped along the way as well. So, here's another chapter. (so proud of myself) I also began to revise the previous chapters in case of typos and repetitive words. Nothing in the plot has changed though, so no need to re-read. (unless you want to) Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"She'll see. She's wrong. _Ugh_ , who does she think she is? She thinks just because she's her mom that they have some telepathic connection. Telepathic connection my arse." Hiccup grumbled as he sailed to the island Trader Johann was talking about. Him and Astrid got in a fight earlier about finding Pache, and she headed to Xaterra thinking Pache would have a natural attraction to the island she was born to.

Of course, Hiccup on the other hand thought she would have escaped the boat and hidden in the city. If not then maybe there would be some witnesses. The fight they had wasn't that bad, but it still stung.

" _Hiccup, this is great news! Now we know she's escaped Alvin." Astrid said._

" _But, where would she have gone? We have to thoroughly think this through."_

" _Maybe she went someplace she would feel safe, and where she could get back here more easily."_

" _I don't know. If it was a sudden escape she would've hidden and made sure Alvin was gone. There's hardly a possibility she escaped with a dragon. Otherwise we'd already be hearing about it, seeing as there are no dragons around that area. Also, Striker would have brought Pache back. If anything she's back in Ainstatia."_

" _I disagree. I know that she's a smart thinker, but with all she's been through there must be too much pressure. People tend to seek comfort in this time. In a place they can call home. The best place she would've gone would be Xaterra. It's not far from there either, so there'd be hardly any trouble travelling."_

" _I know Pache, trust me. I've been with her her whole life, and if I were her I'd stay where I was to make sure the coast is clear. She is my daughter after all."_

" _Uh, excuse me? She's_ our _daughter. And if I were her I'd go to Xaterra."_

" _That's not where she's going."_

" _It is too."_

" _She's in Ainstatia."_

" _She's in Xaterra."_

" _Ainstatia."_

" _Xaterra."_

" _Ainstatia!"_

" _Xaterra!"_

" _You know what? If you feel so strong on your opinion then why don't you go find her by yourself?"_

" _I will!"_

" _And when I find her in Ainstatia then you can admit your wrong."_

" _And when I find her in Xaterra you can admit your being as stubborn as your father after a drinking contest!"_

" _I'm not being stubborn! You're the one who's acting like a brat!"_

" _A BRAT! Why you little son of a…" She began to raise her axe, and Hiccup reached for his dagger. Upon realizing what they were implying, they put their weapons back and stood in an awkward silence. Then, they turned and ran in the opposite direction. Hiccup to get Toothless in a boat and head to where he thought Pache was, and Astrid to ride Stormfly to where_ she _thought she was._

Hiccup felt awful about the whole thing. Only when they were teenagers did Astrid ever pull an axe on him to fight. The thing was, he was about ready to fight her back too. He couldn't bear to imagine how that would've turned out.

"I hope when this is all over you can forgive me Astrid." He whispered to himself as he pulled up to the docks. When he reached the shore guards were everywhere, searching boats, and running about. "What the…" He began to say, until he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey you!" A man stood in front of him, and had a badge that said, **Captain of the Royal Guard.**

"Me?" Hiccup replied in English.

"Yeah you! Has your boat been searched yet?" He asked.

"Searched?"

"Yes."

"For what reason?"

"Answer my question."

"Answer mine first. I believe I have the right to agree on whether or not my property should be searched by a man I don't know for a reason I don't know."

"I have a search warrant."

"Then by all means, let me see it. It's bound to state reasoning on it." Hiccup smirked.

The man sighed and said, "I am Captain Richard Calhoun Marrinx of the kingdom of Maceortulin. I-my son has gone missing these past couple days, and we have reason to believe he's been kidnapped. We are searching boats just to be sure, but there hasn't been any sign of him. So step aside if you're innocent. However, if you refuse any further I'll have you arrested."

"Fine." Hiccup grumbled. "But, you are the only one allowed to look below deck, and I must accompany you."

"Why? Are you planning on killing me once we're down there?"

"Your men would be suspicious if you didn't come back out. Not to mention why would I attack you?"

"Maybe you have something to hide."

"Maybe so. But nothing anybody hides is worth a life." Hiccup said with sincerity. Looking into the green eyes, Richard could tell the Viking was being truly honest.

"Very well." The captain agreed, and Hiccup led him below as the guards searched above deck.

What greeted the man almost made him scream. It was a big, black beast that had large claws, slits for eyes, and big, sharp teeth. It growled at him, and advanced forward a few steps. "Wha-what is that monster?" He asked. Hiccup walked forward and put his hand on Toothless's snout, putting him into a more relaxed position.

"Calm down buddy. He's a friend." Richard could not believe what he was seeing! The man was actually calming down the beast!

"What is that thing?"

"Oh," Hiccup cleared his throat. "let me introduce Toothless." He looked at the dragon for a while and when nothing happened, elbowed him in the chest to which was responded with an eyeroll, and a cute gummy smile.

"How…"

"And, I am Hiccup. We are the alphas, that's kings in your dictionary, of the dragon nest of Freyja." The captain was stunned. He didn't know how to respond. He cautiously looked at Toothless, but saw that when he wouldn't attack it was safe to lower his guard.

"Did you say, kings?"

"Why yes, I believe I did. Though, as leaders of dragons we prefer the term alphas."

"Do you have proof?"

"WELL, we COULD call over all 568 of our subjects, but that might be a problem to you." The man's face went pale. "Just kidding. I have a seal." He turned around and showed the back of his neck where his scale was. To people of this region it could be used as a king seal.

"I-I'm sorry if I've been disrespectful to you, your highness." Richard bowed once realizing who he was with.

"Don't worry. And please, call me Hiccup."

"Alright then...uh. So, what are you here for Hiccup?"

"You could say I'm kind of in the same situation as you are. You see, my daughter's been kidnapped, and for over a week we've been searching for her."

"We?"

"Freyja, and the Isle of Berk. You see, she's kind of the princess of Freyja, and the granddaughter to the chief of Berk. So, you can see how important she is."

"Indeed. I'm sorry for misjudging you. Any norsemen who come here usually are, well…"

"Gruff. Intimidating. Pickle brained."

"I was going to say unfriendly, but yes. Like, not too long ago there was this tall man with a big black beard and a gruff voice who seemed cautious about the boat searching, like you were." Hearing his description, Hiccup's eyes went wide.

"This man didn't happen to have an I've-just-been-struck-by-lightning-and-have-been-rotting-in-the-attic-of-a-cabbage-farm look to him, did he?"

"Descriptive, but yes. Why do you ask?"

"He's the one who kidnapped Pache, my daughter. And I wouldn't be surprised if that's where your son is either. Alvin the Treacherous seems to have a way to manipulate and gather pawns is any way possible." This kindled a new hope for Richard, who just remembered something.

"My son, Gabriel, just before he disappeared, said that he saw a dragon."

"Then Alvin does have him." Hiccup confirmed.

"What should we do?"

"If you can arrange a meeting with Berk and Freyja, then maybe we can do something about our children, and put an end to the wicked man's tyranny."

"It will be hard to do that. In order to convince the council to get involved there must be a good reason. Even if it is for two important men's children, it's not good enough. There must be more to it. One that would involve all of Maceortulin."

"Well, now call me crazy…"

" _I'm pretty sure it's implied in your character."_ The dragon behind him grumbled.

"...but I have an idea." Toothless groaned behind him.

"That's great! What is it?" The Captain asked.

"What if…"

"Yes?"

"...unless this kingdom agrees to help…"

"Yes?" Richard was becoming exuberant with curiosity.

"...I will send a dragon attack and declare war, bringing all 36 of my allies with me."

His eyes went wide, and Toothless face-palmed and groaned. But, as crazy as Hiccup's plans usually are, they work just as efficiently. _I'll find her Astrid. I will._ He thought, and hoped she would find more clues as well, despite their argument.


	16. Chapter 16: 6 is a serious number

"Pache? Pache dear, where are you? Huh, what are you doing?" Valka walked into the cave that was made Pache's bedroom.

"Oh, hi Valka! I'm just adding another tally to my cheek."

"Huh?" When looking at her face, there were five tally's there drawn by charcoal. Then Pache drew one more on her arm, making six. "Why are you doing that?"

"On my birthday daddy would always draw a tally on my cheek for how old I was. Then, he'd measure my height by marking it on a large piece of wood. It was great! Until…" Her voice wandered off and she looked at her feet.

"Your birthday's _today_? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Well, I didn't want to bother you with it. You've been so kind to me so far, and it's not that big of a deal, so why bother?" Walking up to the young girl, Valka knelt down and lifted her chin up to look into each other's eyes.

"Why bother? Because you, my dear six-year old, are _very_ special. And so we must celebrate. I already have an idea what to get you."

"You don't have to."

"I will. But, first I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"It… it's hard to say when we will be able to get you back home. It's quite the distance from here, and with your current situation with Alvin and your powers it's not safe to go out. But, I will only keep you here at _your_ word. So, are you willing to stay here and let me train you?" Forest green met oceanic cyan, and Pache pondered for a while on the consequences and positives that could result from her decision.

"I-I'll stay here." She resulted.

"Are you sure? There's no turning back." Valka said, surprised at her granddaughter's quick response to the life-changing question.

"I am. I don't want to hurt anyone back home, and until I'm absolutely sure that I can't be hurt by Alvin it's best to stay away from him. Besides, I get to stay with you and Salidabio."

"Salidabio? Who's that?"

"That's the bewilderbeast. He understands me, and is a wise leader. I'd like to learn more from him, and you." She smiled. Valka stood up and grabbed Pache's hand, beginning to lead her out of the cave.

"I'm glad you made the choice you did. Now, let's go get your presents."

* * *

"YOU DEMAND _WHAT!_?" The king of Ainstatia shouted.

"You heard me." Hiccup replied in the giant room where all of the nobleman of the kingdom and the riders/dragons of Berk/Freyja had gathered for a meeting. The captain was standing awkwardly between both parties, wondering what to do when suddenly he spotted what he'd describe as the most beautiful woman in the world. With long, braided, blonde hair and a feisty look on her face. "Unless you help us in the finding of my heir and the captains heir we will declare war."

"You can't possibly expect us to make a choice so astutely in such an miniscule quantity of time."

"On the contrary sir. You see, there is no choice." Hiccup said darkly. All of the other dragon riders had stoick expressions, but were nevertheless surprised. All but Astrid, who knew he was bluffing. But bluffing always worked.

"What will go in our favor?" The king all but spat out.

"You will have a strong brand of allies for many years to come, and there will be one less problem in your future." Astrid answered. A messenger terror had to be sent right away to retrieve her from Xaterra after the situation was explained. There was no time to discuss if she found anything there or not.

"Don't be ridiculous, woman. I've had no problems with any other kingdom or tribe before you, so what trouble would come in which you would be involved?" The women in the room were about ready to bite his head off.

"Have you ever heard of Alvin the treacherous?"

"No."

"Eret son of Eret?"

"Somewhat."

Hiccup paused, as if afraid to say the next name. "Drago Bludvist?" The king's face paled. "I'll take that as a yes. You see, Alvin kidnapped my daughter and Captain richard's son. My daughter escaped with a dragon and he's trying to track her using Eret. Eret, if he finds her, will eventually report to his master, Drago, who in turn will want to use my daughter. She has a very important role to Berk and Freyja you see, so it would be disastrous if that occurred. Of course, once he trained all of his dragon army he'll try to take control of the world, and since you are the closest kingdom to the Barbaric Archipelago…"

"Yes, yes, I see your point." Hiccup was cut off. The king took a long sigh before saying, "Very well, we will aid you in your search. But, if any conflict may come to Berk or Freyja, leave us out of it. Ainstatia is only for searching, not schism.

"Completely understood, thank you your majesty. That's all I require. I shall take my leave now and will be here tomorrow at dawn." He motioned for the others to follow him out the giant doors, and once the last person was out, a knife was suddenly flung at the king's head, barely missing him by a couple inches. He stared up at the weapon embedded into the wall where the initials H.H.H. III were embedded. Turning to the person who threw it with an incredulous look on his face, Hiccup said one final note. "If you _ever_ insult my wife or any other members of my domain for stupid reason like sexism, _you will pay._ " Hiccup said in dragonese, which came out as a terrifying rumble/growl.

He honestly didn't know what it meant, but Toothless had used it when addressing enemies, so why not. Besides, it obviously made the man who he threw the dagger at shake in his shoes.

With those words, he walked out the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving an exasperated group of men behind.

 _Perhaps this deal will be good after all. If_ he _can scare me then as an ally I have no fears after all. Better united than apart._

* * *

"This is WONDERFUL! Oh, I LOVE it!" Pache said, admiring her new dragon rider outfit Valka had given her.

"If you're going to stay here and train as one of us you must have have the proper uniform." She had said, and gave Pache a new outfit. She was twirling in a dark red, spaghetti strapped dress, matching the red stained at the tips of her hair from the blood, giving her a deadly appearance. The length of the bottom went about an inch and a half above her knees. Underneath that she wore a pair of black, grey, and brown mixed leggings. On her feet were blue and purple flats, and the bands on her wrists were different colors. On the left side it was black, and on the right side, it was white. Around her waist was a leather belt, and she also had a leather vest on, giving a tough but sophisticated look. Finally she had a white mask that covered her forehead, her temples, and her nose, and at the top was two horn-like objects sticking out.

"This is the best present EVER! My daddy never got me clothes _this_ nice, and when he did it wasn't the full outfit. And it was always boy clothes too. I love this dress!" Pache couldn't stop spinning, and eventually fell over from dizziness. "Whoo! Head rush!"

Valka couldn't help but laugh at the goofy child. "Don't make your head explode young one, there's still more."

"MORE?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"You need a weapon, don't you?" Valka grabbed a large basket that was on Cloudjumper's back, and emptied the contents onto the ground. There was a variety of clubs, spears, axes, and bows that could be chosen.

"That's a lotta stuff." The six-year old marveled.

"You can choose the one you find most fitting. In order to protect yourself a weapon that you can use efficiently, and easily. So try some out and see what you like."

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup were standing there awkwardly, looking at the ground, wondering who would make the first move. Finally, Hiccup looked at Astrid and said, "I…

"Hey, Hiccup!" A voice interrupted. The couple turned their heads to see the captain running toward them.

"Oh, yeah Richard?"

"I had a question for y… Oh, who is this?" He asked, turning to Astrid.

"I am Astrid, Hiccup's wife." She answered.

"Your a lucky man. My wife died giving birth to my son. He's the only thing I have left of her. And, I wanted to say thank you for helping me find hi..."

"Astrid!" Ruffnut shouted, cutting off Richard as she ran toward the group.

"Yeah Ruffnut?" She asked.

 _So_ that _was the beautiful woman who I saw at the meeting._ **(Author note: You thought the blonde-haired-beautiful woman was Astrid didn't you?! HAHAHAHA!)** The captain thought.

She looked at the guy staring at her, his mouth agape, and smiled a flirty grin. "Well, Grrowwll." Ruffnut said, making the captain blush.

"Ruffnut, focus. What did you want to tell me?" Astrid said, snapping the nut out of her trance with the captain.

"Oh, right. Anyway, Tuffnut is roughhousing with somebody and I can't get him to stop. I don't have my mace because I left it back on Berk, so there wouldn't be any fun in it."

Astrid sighed. "Let's go break it up."

Ruffnut led Astrid, Richard, and Hiccup to where Tuffnut and a man were wrestling in the middle of a large crowd.

"You half-brained, idiotic, stupid, destructive…"

"don't forget dunce, ignoramus, dolt, halfwit…" Tuffnut was throwing insults at himself now instead of the stranger.

"SHUT UP FOR JUST TWO SECONDS!"

Two seconds later… "Okay, now what?"

"UGHH!"

"Tuffnut, stop IT!" Ruffnut shouted at the same time Richard shouted, "Martin, stop IT!"

"What? Who's Martin/Tuffnut? My twin brother." They said in unison, and stared at each other's eyes a little longer than one usually would.

"Whoah." Again, in unison


	17. Chapter 17: Looking in the past

**Sorry, I know I didn't update last week, but I had test after test, and over the weekend I had a soccer tournament in Memphis (I live in Missouri) and didn't bring my Nextbook, so yeah. Well, enjoy...**

"Excellent choice! I myself am quite fond with a staff." Valka said, as Pache picked up a staff. But, what she didn't expect was also to head toward another weapon as well. "A chain mace?" Then, she walked toward a row of throwing knives. " _Three_ weapons? Are you sure?"

"I already know how to use a staff. I think I would be pretty good with throwing knives, and on Berk they had a mace, which I thought was cool. But I like how it's connected to the end of a chain, making it better for close combat, while also enabling there to be less injury. I'd like to know how to use it. Besides, three's a charm, or so my uncle Toothless would say." Pache responded.

"I suppose you're right. We can start training tomorrow, but for now I've got a question for you. Do you like books?"

" _Like_ them? I LOVE books! It's how I learned the staff, and my daddy would always write about dragons in a book he called, _Dragons: Companion Classifications and Statistics_. I also like fairy tales and fictional books picked up on travels and as presents for Snoggletog and my birthday."

"Well, I've got one like your father's, but it's about something special about you, and I, and your father. Come, sit." She and Pache sat on the edge of a cliff, as Valka pulled a book out from her satchel and handed it to Pache.

" _Bonded._ " She read the title. "It's about our birthmarks!" She concluded, and opened it up vigorously. But, as soon as she did there was a white flash in her vision, and an immense pain opened up in her head as she saw something that would make any child cry.

She was having a vision. As her grandmother looked down at the young child whose face was now contorted with pain, and eyes as slits, she wondered what was going on. "Pache, dear, what's wrong?" Valka put a hand on her back, but only got a scream in response. The book flew in the air, and landed open to a page titled, _Visions and Dreams of the Past_.

"Visions? OF COURSE! That MUST be it!" She took the book and skimmed it. Then, Striker came in. "Has this happened before?"

" _Yes, many times."_ The skrill responded, nodding her head.

"Good, then show me what to do for now. Bring her somewhere she can rest."

" _Of course."_ With that, Striker picked up Pache and flew to her cave.

* * *

 _How am I going to tell him now? With everything that's going on, the fight we had, Pache missing, Ruffnut finding a love interest. How can I tell him? When will the chance come?_ Astrid thought as Ruffnut scolded Tuffnut, and Richard scolded Martin.

Both Ruffnut and Richard have twins. What a coincidence.

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look guys, as much as I'd _love_ to deal with this right now, we kind of are in the middle of a rescue mission, and are supposed to be back at Berk with a report by tomorrow. And, it's already dusk." He said.

"Oh right!" Astrid exclaimed, and walked over to Hiccup, whispering in his ear, "I was going to stay here and make sure the King doesn't make any plans against us, or without us."

"Good idea." He whispered back. "Someone else should stay here just in case a problem pops up."

"Who?"

"Now _that's_ a stupid question." Snotlout said, eavesdropping on their conversation, his face inches from theirs.

The couple buried a sigh and Astrid asked, "What do you mean by Snotlout?"

"I mean, the choice is obvious. It should be someone strong." He kissed his biceps. "Someone with a face that is so handsome and terrifying it strikes fear and awe into whoever looks at it." He smiled a crooked, bold, cocky smile. "And most of all it should be someone who is the stratetegicalliest person on all of Berk."

"But Hiccup can't stay here idiot, he has to take care of the dragons." Ruffnut said, winking at the Captain. "Not that he's the only handsome one around here."

"I wasn't talking about Hiccup!" Snotlout snarled. "I was talking about mua."

"Mmmmm… nope, never heard of a guy named Mua. Maybe we should see him sometime." Tuffnut said.

"It means he was talking about _himself._ " Martin spoke angrily through his teeth. "You little, annoying, idiotic…"

"Wait, Snotlout changed his name to Mua? It sounds like a girl's name. Then again, it fits his character well enough-" _Wham!_ A punch to the face from Martin cut Tuffnut off, making him fall to the ground. Ruffnut walked over to her brother. "Whoah, that is waaay too many Ruffnuts." He said, before he was knocked unconscious by his sister.

"Okay, you know what? We need to go _now._ Snotlout, stay here with Astrid." Hiccup concluded, hopping on Toothless with the other riders.

"Wait, you're actually leaving me with this-this…"

"Astrid, we don't have time to argue about this. It's just one night. Please just deal with it. For Pache." His face turned soft, and desperate. _Too_ desperate. He didn't just want to leave for Pache, and everybody could tell.

"Oh, so _now_ you're going to guilt trip me into staying with him? Or do you just want to avoid conversation?" She was ticked.

"I _never_ …"

"You just did! Making that face that says you want to leave immediately. But it also shows you're uncomfortable. I can tell you want to go look for our daughter and Richard's boy A.S.A.P. but that doesn't give you the right to avoid the other problems occuring-" She was cut off and knocked to the ground by Toothless taking off with Hiccup.

The other riders shot her an apologetic look before taking off with their leader. "Why that little son of a-"

"It's alright Astrid. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm right here." Snotlout motioned to his shoulder. She walked up to him, took his arm, and threw him into a nearby pig sty.

"Thanks Snotlout. I really needed that."

He put a thumbs up and replied in a pained tone, "You're welcome. If you need a round two, just let me pop my shoulder back into place and get out of this pen."

Astrid rolled her eyes and flew into the darkening sky with Stormfly to spy before the mud-covered _Mua_ could follow. She knew she should've let him come, even if he was annoying some protection wouldn't be _that_ bad. If anything did go wrong, with the condition she was in? It made her shudder of the outcome.

On the ground, Richard sighed. "What's the matter brother?" Martin asked. "Other than the whole... y'know, son kidnapping thing."

"I didn't get to ask Hiccup what I wanted to."

"Which was?" He pressed for more details.

"I needed to know more about this woman, Ruffnut."

"You don't mean…"

"The lady whose twin brother you were fighting. Yes."

"WHY! Of all the girls in the world why _that_ one?" Richard scowled at his sibling, and walked off.

* * *

 _Hot. It's so hot. Dragon fire burns all around me. Where...oh, another vision. There's a baby boy with auburn hair and bright green eyes. It-it's my father! And next to him it's… Valka? What is she doing there?_

 _A burly man runs up to them. Red hair like the smoldering embers around them is covering his chin with a long, braided beard. It's grandpa! He runs and grabs my father but, Valka is carried off by a Stormcutter who I can only guess is Cloudjumper's mate._

 _Suddenly, a cooling sensation fills my body, and I'm in the ocean waters looking up at a small viking ship. There's Valka, but she appears younger, like a teenager. There are ten other people, but the two who stick the most out to me are what can only be Stoick and…_ Alvin.

 _I want to scream and warn the other, but of course I can't do anything to change the past. I can only watch, and listen._

" _Stoick, I've had enough of your smug face! You think just because you are heir to Berk and engaged to the most beautiful woman on it you're all_ that _? Well, you're not!" Alvin said._

" _What are you going to do about it Alvin?" He said in a challenging, yet Stoick voice._

" _I'll fight you for it. For the throne, for the glory." He glanced to Valka in a devious and shuddering stare. "And for_ her _hand."_

" _Accepted." They grabbed their weapons. Valka jumped on Stoick's arm._

" _No! You don't have to do this! It'll only become worse!"_

" _If I don't then this will never end."_

" _But what if you lose?"_

 _Stoick gave her a reassuring smile, which made her let go of his arm. "I won't."_

 _The two charged, metal clanging together. Then, the scene changed again. This time, it was Alvin alone, armed banded on a tiny sailboat. My grandfather and Valka were side by side, except Valka had a larger stomach, as if she was… pregnant._

" _Alvin Beaurarcrie. I hereby banish you from Berk, and any waters within eight miles of it." He said._

" _But, I didn't do anything wrong!" Alvin uselessly tried to defend himself, but it was clear all of the village was against him on this._

" _You have been pressed with the crimes of harassing the pregnant wife of a chief, and conspiring against your home. Therefore, you will be sent away, and given a new title- Treacherous."_

" _But I'm not the only guilty one!" He looked at Mildew. "Tell them!"_

" _I have no idea what this man is talking about!" The man in his late 50s lied._

" _WE HAD A DEAL!"_

" _Liar! How can we trust what you say,_ Alvin the Treacherous _?"_

" _Why you little…"_

" _Enough! Go now, and never come back!" The chief proclaimed, and so Alvin went off with one last statement._

" _Mark my words, Stoick. This isn't the last you've seen of me! I will haunt your family forever! Never will you have a full family, for when you do, I'll be there to take it away. Count on it."_

 _Then, everything turned black._

"AAAAAAHHhhhhh!" I woke up to see a bright flash of lightning, and smelling my favorite scent, dragon nip. Valka was above me, stroking my head, and putting a cold rag on my forehead.

Upon noticing my awakening, she smiled in a sort of relieved manner. "Thank goodness you're alright child, I was so scared and didn't know what to do... _oof_." Before she could talk anymore, I hugged her and gripped her clothing tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you."

She hugged me back and laughed. "For what my dear?"

"For being such a great grandmother."


	18. Chapter 18: Astrid's secret

I surprised to say the least. How did she know I was her grandmother? I was planning to tell her at the end of the day, but… HOW? All I can do as far as I know is hug her back, as tightly as I've been wanting to ever since I found out she's my granddaughter. Literally, no words come to mind.

But for Pache, it's the opposite. "All this time I thought you were really dead and that dragons did kill someone in my family. But when I heard about how nice and different you were from the other villagers, I just couldn't believe any sane dragon doing that. Then again under the queen's control a dragon isn't really sane. Now that you're alive I'm really happy to be with at least one member of my family while I'm away from the others, and I couldn't believe my eyes when I realized you were my daddy's mom! And…"

She took a deeeeeep breath.

"and now that you're alive when it's safe for me to return home you can come with me and it'll make everybody so happy, especially dad, grandpa, mommy, and everyone else on Berk who's missed you all this time! Every one of them does! I heard it myself when I asked about you and you're living up to be everything I hoped, and MORE! Why, you're even BONDED like me and daddy and this is so GREAT!" Every sentence she seemed to hug me tighter.

There was a long pause as I waited to see if she had anything else she wanted to say, but when I released her and looked in her eyes, I finally opened my mouth and spoke. "How did you know?"

"My vision. It was of you and grandpa and a little bit of dad and… Alvin too." Oh, Alvin. No wonder she was screaming. "What, if you don't mind me asking, what… happened between all of you? Why was he banished and called treacherous? I didn't fully understand what he meant by harassing. That's a new word to me."

Well, it appears neither Hiccup or Astrid have had a _talk_ with their daughter yet. And, she's only six, but does have the brain of a teenager. Not a viking teenager either, thank Odin. "Well, harassing is when a man…"

Valka went on to talk about the new word her granddaughter wanted to know. And the results were Pache's color being drained from her face.

"Ugh." And a shiver was the only reply I got from her.

"Yes well, _ahem_ , I wanted to know about your visions. There wasn't much information in the book, and I was hoping maybe we could fill it out some more." I said.

"OKAY!" She exclaimed, happy obviously to make new discoveries for the world.

"And while we're at it, I want to teach you about the bonded." She nodded her head, and smiled. "First off, the bonded is a legacy. Their genes have been passed down from generation to generation. In the past there used to be a whole tribe full of them." Her eyes were filled with astonishment.

"But, then what happened?"

"There was another tribe. They were the opposite of the bonded, killing dragons for their own greedy reasons, despite the honors the tribe was given by other nations. Eventually, the young heir to the dragon slaying tribe was supposedly murdered by a bonded."

"What! How, and _why_."

"Nobody's sure. The bonded said they were falsely accused and that they were a peaceful tribe, but that didn't convince the savage tribe. They were wiped out, and despite the fierceness of their dragons, which were mostly made up of night furies."

"REALLY?"

"Yes, the tribe was their nest. It was the only place they were found. Which is why when the tribe was wiped out…"

"...so were they." She concluded. "But, then how are we bonded?"

"Only a couple families survived, which would explain how your father has his night fury friend. But, I fear he's the only one left, as we are the only bonded left."

"How do you know?"

"Because as the other families traveled to different parts of the world, they were turned into legends, and their rarities were sought out, and they were hunted and killed to extinction."

"Yeah, but what if there's _one_ more. Just _one_ that maybe is like, Toothless's brother or cousin or something." Her voice was filled with slight desperation, and it almost broke my heart because I _know_ Toothless is the only one.

I sighed and said, "Because his family was killed. And I saw it all."

" _What?"_ Pache said in dragonese, but to my ears it was a sad and confused warble.

"It was the night your father was born, and there was a night fury spotted near the edge of the woods. Our house was near there, and a hunt was sent to get rid of it because of the new baby in the house. When your grandfather came back from the trip, he said there was a nest and that the "thor forsaken mother" was dead, and he left the egg alone because he knew it would die on its own."

The look on her face was absolutely miserable. "I didn't want them to, let me assure you. I believe that egg was Toothless's. Which, amazingly, would mean that they're the same age. And maybe because your dragon is a teenager, that would mean you're mind is like one. Which would also explain your intelligence."

Silence. That was all I got in reply. "How about we fill out that page on visions now." She nodded in reply, and we awkwardly began to fill out the page on the book.

* * *

"I finally found you. Geez, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were actually _trying_ to ditch me." Snotlout said to Astrid.

"Yeah, and why would I _ever_ do that?" Astrid replied sarcastically.

"I know, right? Anyway, I was hoping that…"

"Snotlout, are you seriously doing what I think you're doing?"

"What?"

"Being completely ignorant at the fact that I have a husband and flirting with me nevertheless."

"I'm not flirting. It's just that you're obviously attracted to me, so I'm replying in the correct way."

"Why would you think that!?"

"Because you got in a fight with Hiccup just so we could hang out more."

"That's not it at all! It's that I…" she paused.

"You what? You obviously paused because there is no other reason."

"Of course there is! I love Hiccup!"

"Then why else would you…"

"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT AND I SNAPPED BECAUSE OF HORMONES!" Astrid shouted in annoyance, but gasped when she realized what she'd just said.

Snotlout, in the meantime, was wide-eyed and his mouth was agape. "Please tell me you're joking." He said, wincing.

This made Astrid furious. "It doesn't matter if I'm joking, which I'm not! Because you know what? I have a daughter and a husband, and a loving family that I would _never_ give up for the likes of you, no matter what you may think of yourself! So, you can just cut the crap Snotlout, and screw off!" She pulled out her axe, and lifted it as if she was going to throw it.

And so, he did. It was rather ungraceful though, since he fell off of Hookfang 10 feet in the air and landed in another pigsty. After realizing his dragon was flying off without him, he got up as quickly as possible and ran after him, shouting for his "dumb dragon" to "get his fat arse down here!"

After watching him leave Astrid was angry at herself, and just barely held back her tears. "Stupid hormones!" She said under her breath. Stormly came up and nudged her shoulder. "Yeah girl, I'm alright. Thank you." She said and pet the Nadder's muzzle.

But in reality, she wasn't. How was she going to tell Hiccup now? He obviously wanted to avoid confrontation, and it hurt to realize that. But, then again the whole reason Astrid wanted to spy was to kind of avoid him as well. She hoped he wasn't mad at him, and as angry as she was with him, she forced it down knowing that it was pointless.

Then, she thought about something that encouraged her to hop on Stormfly and begin riding toward Berk. _I have to tell Hiccup before that idiot Snotlout does._

In the middle of the way there, she felt a strong wind buzz past her ear, and a flash of a silhouette out of the corner of her eye. It sounded an awful lot like…

Astrid halted Stormfly, and turned around to face none other than Hiccup on Toothless, flying back towards them. Her heart almost skipped a beat when realizing that he was flying towards her. But why? Was there a problem on Berk? Did he want to check on her and Snotlout for any progress reports?

For a little while, they hovered there, just looking at each other. Then, as if reading each other's minds they flew towards a small patch of land, and alighted. Hiccup was the first one to dismount his dragon, and he ran toward Astrid who'd just gotten off hers.

He then did something she didn't expect. He kissed her hard on the lips and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around in circles.

When they stopped and looked into each other's eyes, Astrid smiled. Then, she punched him in the arm. "That's for being such a jerk."

"I deserved that." Hiccup admitted. She did something he expected her to. She kissed him again.

Pulling back, she smiled even wider and said something Hiccup _didn't_ expect. " _That_ is because I'm pregnant and have no control over my emotions."

* * *

After so long I finally found the thor forsaken Eret.

I was just boarding his ship, and leaving my new "assistant" to close the sails, clean up, so on and so forth.

It was odd, first seeing the legendary trapper. He was young. Far younger than I'd thought, about around 25. He had black hair, blue markings on his chin, furs and odd clothing, and an even odder accent.

"Alright, now what do you want so bad that you had to ask my dear friend Johann for a map to stalk my location?" He asked. I was surrounded by his crew, which was also smaller than I'd thought. How is _this_ legendary?

Then again, I'm not one to judge a book by it's cover, hence the whole getting struck by a freaking lightning bolt because of a little girl incident.

"I need your help. In finding someone." I replied.

"And why should I do that? What could you possibly have that I would want?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the Bonded?" I asked.

His facial expression sparked with interest, and he smirked. "Does the Savage clan kill night furys?"

I had no idea who this clan was, but I just concluded that he meant yes.


	19. Chapter 19: Songs of the Past

_Pregnant? She was_ pregnant _? Oh man do I feel like an even bigger idiot._ Hiccup thought as he stared down at Astrid. So many things he wanted to say, but all that came out was, "What?"

Astrid giggled, and pressed the button that released the fin on the back of his flight suit. "I'm pregnant, doofus."

Again, he replied, "What?"

"Okay, babe you're started to scare me."

"What? Why?"

"Well, with all that's going on I just…" Her gaze dropped to the floor.

"What is it?" Hiccup cupped her face with one hand and tilted her head up to look at him.

"I…" Astrid began. Hiccup's eyes seemed to trap her in time. They always did that, and it seemed as if in moments he can just turn them off. But right now, they were flicked on and the bright, forest green spoke of love and compassion. She smiled in realization. "I have nothing to worry about."

"What?"

She laughed, and kissed him. "Nothing, it's not important." Husband and wife stood there for a few more moments, looking at each other, taking in the happiness as the beautiful sun began to rise. Finally, Hiccup broke the gaze and looked out on the horizon.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Astrid asked as his eyes switched off, worry still dwindling in her heart. He opened his mouth, then closed it. "Hiccup?" She asked again.

"I… I'm scared, Astrid." Her eyes widened.

"About what?"

"Well, we couldn't take care of Pache. We lost her, and she's somewhere out there in the vast oceans, or in a distant land with a man who would do more than just torture before killing someone. I'm scared because I know once Alvin does whatever he's been planning that he will come back and when he does…"

Hiccup suddenly fell on his butt by a punch in the face. "Don't you _dare_ talk like that." Astrid said. "Alvin isn't going to win. He's not going to come back and get us. We're going to find our daughter, and when we do she'll be fine. You understand?" Her axe was pointed at him now, and she looked on the verge of tears. "Everything will be fine, you hear me?"

"This is why I married you, you know."

"What?"

"Always positive, even when things seem bleak. Beautiful in any mood, angry, sad, happy…" he smiled. "... pregnant." Hiccup pushed her axe out of the way of his face, and got up. She dropped it, and he said, "I hear you loud and clear." They kissed briefly. "And, you're right. As always."

She smiled, and tears poured down her face, happily. "You know, when we were kids you're the one who could make me smile."

"Why?"

"Because you were so weird that it made me laugh."

"Oh ha-ha very funny." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not to mention, you were the only one who didn't flirt with me."

"Huh? Of course I flirted with you. I was just so awkward that it seemed like I wasn't."

Astrid smirked. "By the way, you might want to beat the crap out of a certain Lout when we get back to Berk."

The smile on Hiccup's face faded, and his eyes were dark again. "I believe I shall."

* * *

 _Thwump...thwump….thwump_

" _Dang it! How the heck does Stormfly do this?"_ Pache said as she attempted to hit bullseye with her throwing knives.

"I didn't understand a word you just said, but if you want I could get a nadder to help you out better." Valka said, picking out the blades that were scattered around the wooden wall.

"Yes, please." She replied and dropped to the floor, frustrated.

"Hahaha. On second thought, we've been at it for a few hours. Why don't we stop?"

" _Yeeeeeeeeeeees."_ Pache moaned. "My arms are killing me."

"Well maybe if you stretched like I told you to you wouldn't be hurting so bad."

" _Uuuggghhh."_

"So, what do you say I cook us up some…"

" _Uuuuhhhh. But your cooking stiiiiiinks."_

" _Pache, don't be rude."_ Striker scolded.

" _She can't understand what I'm saying."_

" _Doesn't matter. It counts."_

" _Uuuuhhhh."_

" _Stop that groaning. It's annoying."_

" _UUUUHHHH."_

"Okay, let's just go straight to bed then." Valka said.

" _Uuuuhhhh. But I don't wanna go to bed."_

" _PACHE!"_

"Striker? What's she saying."

" _You're so needy sometimes you know."_

" _So are you. Don't forget that one time you woke me up three hours before the sun rose just to go flying_ in the rain."

" _You love the rain._ And _nighttime. You're practically nocturnal."_

" _Still."_

" _Still what?"_

" _Just still."_

"Okay, both of you stop it."

" _Uuuuhhhh."_

" _Enough!"_ The bewilderbeast spoke. " _The hatchlings are annoying enough without the two of you bickering around."_

" _We can't help it. It's in our nature."_ Pache said, raising her head to look at the giant dragon. " _I get my sarcasm from dad, and Striker was raised by him. What do you expect us to do, not fight? It's fun to see who wins. Not to mention…"_

" _I don't care, just please stop."_

" _Fine."_ She said, and fell asleep. Valka shook her head and picked up the young girl. Walking inside Pache's cave, she set her down in her bed, and kissed her forehead.

"Gooday young one." She said, and began to sing. It was a hesitant song at first, but then it grew strong. Pache's eyes fluttered with good dreams.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas."

She stood up... "With ne're a fear of drowning."

and danced… "And gladly ride the waves of life,"

as if there was actually a partner… "If you will marry me." ...holding her in their arms.

* * *

"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey." Stoick the vast imagined his wife singing with him. "If you will…"

"Chief!" Hoark barged in, a panicked expression on his face.

"What is it?" He stood from his chair and forced down a blush.

"There's a fight."

"Where?"

"In the arena."

Stoick ran out of his house and down the large paths. It was odd, like running through a different dimension.

As he looked around he saw dragons. But they didn't attack. They looked at him like big puppy dogs. Housepets.

He looked over and saw a small girl playing with a terror. He remembered Hiccup doing that once. Of course, a scolding took place not long after.

On his right was a woman who was ready to have a baby in a couple months. An image of Valka almost ready with Hiccup popped into his head. They were so happy. They had tried for an heir many times, only resulting in miscarriages. Hiccup was their everything back in those days. The final piece in their family puzzle.

When they both went missing it nearly broke his heart completely when he thought he'd never see either of them again. But then his son came back. With him came a grandchild, and a daughter in law.

In front of him was the arena where his pride went through the roof. Then, he'd want nothing more than to have Hiccup kill dragons. To have his son prove to the village that one day he'd make a great chief.

Looking down in the open space was two people. Snotlout, and Hiccup.

And by the looks of it, things were tense. But Stoick didn't like like Snotlout had an axe, and Hiccup didn't.

He didn't like how the "weapon" in Hiccup's hand was what looked like a small contraption, no bigger than a sword's handle.

And what he didn't like the most was the terrible look in his eyes while Snotlout's face was full of terror.


	20. Chapter 20: Enough

"I've had enough of your crap Snotlout!" Hiccup said as he circled the ring with his cousin.

"What crap?" He tried to brush off the problem.

Charging, Hiccup released his fire sword, getting gasps from the crowd. Snotlout just barely blocked it with his axe. "You know what crap I'm talking about Snotface. Flirting with my wife." He leaned down in his ear and whispered, "Even after knowing we were married, and had a child."

He pushed the angry alpha off of him, and ran. "I didn't!"

Hiccup charged again. "Don't lie to me! Why would Astrid have any reason to say that you were doing what you always do! What reason would she have to falsely…" They clanged blades again. "accuse you."

"Because she wants this."

"WHAT?"

"Duh, she wants me and doesn't want anyone to suspect, so she fakes hating me."

When looking up into his cousin's eyes, Snotlout could now see why people called him the Death Rider. What other title could explain the dark, terrifying look in his eyes. Knocked out his thoughts by a punch, he fell to the ground, barely rolling out of the way when the sword was embedded into the ground where he once lay.

Suddenly upon him, the Death Rider said, "I just want you to know Snotlout, if you die, it was all. Your. Fault."

* * *

Alvin groaned, waking up in a frozen wasteland. Just being aware of his mysterious surroundings, he bolted up, and yelled, "WHAT!?" Rage building up, he felt a bump on the back of his head. "Oh, yeah."

 _After following Eret's ship throughout cold water for a day, the man told him, "I'll see you in a little bit to meet my boss. In the meantime, here's where you're looking for."_

" _What are you talking about?" He asked, but was knocked unconscious by a clonk to the back of the head. The last thing he saw was Gabe being thrown next to him._

"That traitorous…" A stream of curses followed with insulting names to the trapper. "Now where is that little boy?" He walked around, calling the boy's name.

But he was nowhere to be found. The only thing in the area that wasn't flat snow, or water was a giant ice fortress. _Gabe couldn't have gone there._ Alvin thought. _The only entrances are up high by more than 100 feet. He couldn't possibly have gotten in there._

* * *

"This place is _awesome._ " Gabriel said, and looked at the spiraling motions of the dragons flying around the center, above the alpha. The one he was riding looked up at him and crooned. "I knew dragons existed." _I can't wait to tell daddy about this. I told him! He's going to be so surprised, and soon we'll have a dragon of our own like Billy's dog, but a dragon will be better to brag about in school. This'll shut his little mouth up…._

"No scorching sun, nor freezing cold…" His thoughts were interrupted by a faint voice, echoing throughout the tunnels behind him.

"What is that?" He looked down at the Hobblegrunt with all white eyes, it's pupils gone and scratches around them. Blind. "You can hear good, right?"

The dragon cocked his head, and looked upwards where the entrance to a large cave was. "Up there?" A croon in response. "Can fly me inside boy? I wanna know who's doing that." It just looked at him with a questioning look. "What? Is there like a code or something to make you fly? You took me in here, so…"

 _After being thrown on the ground next to Alvin, Gabe sat there, waiting for him to wake. Observing the fortress in front of him, something flew out. "No way." He whispered, the cold air revealing his breath of astonishment._

 _A dragon. And it flew up right next to him. His first instinct was to run, because from all the stories he's heard dragons were known to kill people, kidnap princesses and be slain by the good guys._

 _But, gaping and standing there like a fool, Gabe let the dragon land in front of him, approach him, observe him, and nuzzle him. "What the heck are you doing?" The beast looked at him with blind eyes, the scars on his face showing sadness and fear. "Can you see?"_ Croon. " _Poor thing. Hey, that's a cool place you got there." Gabe said and rubbed the Snafflefang's muzzle._

 _The feeling felt wonderful as he rubbed the neck, then the stomach, then felt the wings. The scales were warming in the cold air, and as he got on his back, the dragon licked his hand, comforting the young boy. "Could you take me inside the fortress?"_

 _Seeming to understand, he took off in the air, careful not to bump off the child on his back._

A realization hit Gabe, and he said, "Are you a girl? Fortress?" She seemed to brighten up, and chirped while getting ready to take off. "Well, let's go then!" He smiled, and smoothly they flew into the air. It wasn't a long flight, of course, and they reached it in no time.

Gabriel ungracefully slid off Fortress's back, tripping while he ran to the cave. In front of him was a "bed," and something inside of it.

"That's odd. I thought I heard singing from someone." _I guess they left._ He thought. When he was about to turn and walk away, a rustling and moaning could be heard from the sheets. "What the…" Stalking closer, he saw a dragon resting next to the thing. Fortress walked toward them, brushing his shoulder on the way, and sweetly nuzzled the lump in the blankets. A small hand came out the bundle and rubbed her muzzle. "Hey girl. What're you doin' here?" It asked in a feminine voice.

"A girl?" He whispered so quietly that he thought nobody could hear. But, the resting figure sat up abruptly, and looked toward him. It was too dark to clearly see her face, and Gabe just stood there, frozen in place at getting caught. _How could she, or anyone, have heard me?_

"Who's there?" A harsh, groggled voice spoke.

He didn't reply, only stalked forward, squinting so his eyes could adjust to the cave's dimness. "I said, who's there?" The girl repeated, louder and clearer this time.

Finally he replied, "I-I'm Gabe. Who are you?" Still stalking closer, Fortress came back to him and crooned, as if reassuring the girl it was safe to answer.

"I-I…" After his pupils dilated, by what he could tell, she had a scarred eye, like the two dragons next to her. And her shirt, messed up by tossing and turning in her sleep, revealed a scarred shoulder. Gabe's eyes widened.

"What happened to you?" She paused and when he reached out to touch her, she leaned backwards. One thing was on his mind as he watched her movements. _She's pretty, especally those green and blue eyes, like the ocean._

"I…"

"And, why…"

A blade was pressed to his throat, stopping the boy from advancing any further. "Y-you stop right there. What do you think you're doing here? Who do you think you are?" She asked.

" _I found him outside the sanctuary. He's a good soul, so I brought him in."_ Fortress said.

" _Is he bonded?"_ Pache asked.

" _No. But he's good for me. I can tell."_

" _Why is he here?"_

" _I think he heard Valka's song and wanted to investigate. Curious little thing. A little like someone I know."_

"What are you guys saying?" Gabe asked, frustrated at suddenly being left out.

"Let me get this straight, your name is Gabriel, Fortress let you in here because she thought you were good, and you heard singing so you came in here? Is that right?" She asked.

His mouth gaped. "How did you know that?"

Pache gestured toward the Hobblegrunt. "Fortress told me."

"You can _talk_ to _dragons_?"

"Yeah." Slowly lowering the dagger, the little girl spoke, "My name is Apachexaterrascorpioarosalight by the way. Pache for short. I live here… temporarily."

"Awesome. As I told you already, I'm Gabe. I live farther away from here in a place called Ainstatia."

"I've never heard of it."

"Yeah, we're not exactly famous or anything."

"Have you ever heard of Berk, or Freyja."

"Na, we're not that close to Vikings and Dragons. In fact, dragons are a myth where we come from."

"Really?"

"Yup, that's why I came here on traveling. To find a dragon and prove they exist. Then everyone will have one and we can fly all day."

"It's amazing really, dragons. I could tell you all about them if you want."

"Seriously? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice to have someone else my age to play with other than dragons. By the way, how did you get here? As in, away from your home?"

"I was a stowaway on a boat. The guy caught me, but let me stay anyway."

"He must be nice."

"Eh, no. H-he kind of hit me… with a stick… made of leather."

"I know how that feels."

"Yeah I could see it on your shoulder."

She looked at her bare skin, and immediately and bashfully pulled her collar over it. Cheeks red with embarrassment, Pache said, "I-I've had a hard time lately. What's the guy's name?"

"I'm not exactly sure but it went something like, Alan the Tremorous?" There was a slight pause in the air, completely silent. Then, she started shaking, and her skin became pale. "Pache, what's wrong."

Her once fearless blue-green eyes turned fear _ful._ And dread was written on her face. "Pache?"

"No… _no…_ NO.. _NOOOOO!"_ Her screamed echoed throughout the sanctuary, and the next thing he knew, Gabriel was pinned to the ground by a four-winged dragon.

But the only fear he felt was for his new friend, who he found too beautiful for the scream coming out of her mouth, the distressed look on her face, and the burning look in her eyes as she fought back the tears.


	21. Chapter 21: Not Again

It was a bloody mess. Snotlout lay in the middle of the ring in a fetal position. His nose, mouth, ears, and a few cuts throughout his body were red.

"Please, no more, no more, no more! You win! You win!" He begged to the other man in the ring who was towering over him.

However, they were no use as Hiccup just kicked him in the stomach for the 50th time in a row. All the parents in the audience covered their children's eyes, or took them away from the scene, and everybody else gawked in shock and realization. This was Hiccup? Sure, he'd been gone for a long time, and had obviously changed in many ways, but this was overkill. And Stoick had had enough.

Hiccup reached down and lifted up his cousin by the collar of his shirt. "I gave you so many chances to stop, but you didn't listen." He bent his elbow back, and curled his hand in a fist, winding up for another punch to the face. "So now, you're learning the consequences." Snotlout flinched and prepared for the blow, but it never came.

Just inches from his face was a large hand, holding back the punch. "Stop this, now."

Father and Son glared at each other, neither willing to give up the fight. But then, Hiccup's eyes widened, and the deathly glare in them receded. "Oh no." He said to no one in particular. "N-not again. Not again." He released Snotlout, and backed away quickly. Looking at the bloodied Lout, moaning on the ground, Hiccup's face pulled into one of terror, and as he kept backing away, he tripped over a rock and fell on his back. But that didn't stop him from trying to scoot away.

"Not again." He kept repeating.

"Hiccup." Said man looked up at Stoick, who showed great worry on his face. "What were you thinking."

And suddenly, in just a couple minutes, time turned backward. Back to a time when Hiccup was an awkward teenager that everybody was angry at. Back to a time when Stoick was trying to stop his son from making mistakes, and later on scolding him for them.

Back to a time when he had nobody but himself.

And then, the memories of the past years filled his head, and it was too much. Getting up from the ground, he ran off from the arena, too fast for anyone to catch. Toothless didn't follow. He knew his rider needed time to himself. And since Toothless didn't follow, neither did the others.

They just stared. At the bloodied body, the chief who is known as 'stoic,' and the alpha's disappearing figure as he runs as quickly as possible. One question sprung up. What had happened?

The first one to snap out of the trance was the chief. "Alright everybody, let's get Snotlout to Gothi's hut!" He shouted. A few men from the crowd came down and began to carry Snotlout away. "And somebody…" He looked around at the blood all over the ground and walls. "... clean this mess up." Those who had a strong stomach stayed and cleaned up the remaining fluids. Little by little the audience began to thin out, either returning home or going to the mead hall to get a drink.

Because nobody was sleeping after that.

* * *

"Not again-nonononono." Hiccup whispered to himself as he was curled up in a ball. Where was he you might ask?

"I wasn't expecting a visitor." Stoick the Vast said, and entered the room. Hiccup's old room to be more exact.

Instead of responding, Hiccup just put his forehead to his knees, and continued whispering to himself. Dismayed, but determined, his father walked over and sat down next to him. "Hiccup." He tried to get the young man's attention. "Hiccup." Stoick said, slightly louder, but still no answer, only louder mumbling. "Hiccup!"

"What do you want!?" The alpha looked up. The wreck of a man that a couple hours ago was a strong, independent person almost made Stoick want to pull his son into his arms in a hug.

That's what Valka would've done.

"Well!?" His face was tear-stained, blotchy, and red. The scars that had been made over the years now stuck out more, and the messy hair that had grown longer stuck to his face because of sweat. Next to Hiccup was also a flask, and looking at it now Stoick realized the smell of alcohol was strong on him.

"When did you start drinking?" He asked.

Hiccup snorted. "That's what you came to ask me about? Drinking?"

"No, but it would be nice to know what you've been up to."

"Ohhh, I get it now." He shut his eyes tight, and rested his head backwards, getting a thunk on the back of his head from the wall.

"What?"

"Finally trying to uncover my secrets so you can try to fix them like you would as a father. So that all can be happy and well like you planned it to be when I was born."

"That's not it."

"So you don't want to be a good parent?"

"Ye- I mean uh, no. I want to be a father, but I don't know how." Hiccup groaned. "Your mother and I were young. We didn't know what to do with a son that might not survive his first winter. We didn't know how to cope with the fact that we were going to _actually_ be parents. Indeed we were happy to have you. But then… she was carried off and…" he paused.

"And what?" His son looked at him with a face that said _I don't really care._

"And, I just didn't know anymore. We said that she would take care of the emotional stuff and I'd train you to be a strong adult. It was like yin and yang, I think, and because my other half was gone…"

"Oh, bullsh*t!" Hiccup said, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Excuse me!"

"You're explaining this to _me_! Do you not remember what's been going on lately? Astrid and I were teenage parents! We didn't know what to do either! I was on the run, and she was from the place I was running from! How could we cope with that? Remember, Pache grew up without having a physical mother as well! And besides, you had time, preparation, advice from others, and a family! I had a village I was unfamiliar with, a pregnant girlfriend who was so emotional she nearly killed me once, no family, people who resented me and gave me and Astrid many death threats, and an entire nest of dragons to take care of! Don't you _dare_ try to say you had it harder!"

"Hiccu-"

"I'M NOT DONE YET! I didn't have any experience as a child to what a good father would be like. I only had what one _shouldn't_ be like! You were never there! You weren't my dad, you were my chief, always keeping me from causing trouble and getting hurt! I got bullied constantly, and even tried to commit suicide at one point! I had _nobody!_ NOBODY! Even during dragon training the only reason people liked me was because I was like them. A dragon killer! They didn't truly like me for _me._

"But that wasn't why I truly had a terrible past life. The terrible realization that you might not come home from dragon raids and that I would be kicked out like I should have been as a babe, or that if you got remarried and had a stronger heir that would be your pride and joy and could get me kicked out! _That_ was what truly frightened me. I was your shadow! Stoick's disappointment! Hiccup the useless! Hiccup the runt! Spawn of Loki! Without you I _was_ nobody! I had nobody, was nobody, and I thought I never would have anybody!

"And then Toothless came. Astrid truly saw me for who I was and loved me for it! I had an entire nest full of creatures who loved me more than my own species ever could! And most of all I had a daughter who I was scared I would screw up. But, I did all I could, and now she's gone! And Astrid's pregnant! And-"

"What?"

"Astrid's pregnant! Okay? Deal with it! It's out! I can't deal with so many things! But it's not just that I'm an alpha, have a lost daughter, have to balance out the peace with the other kingdom so I don't cause a war, and have another child on the way! It's the past that _always_ pops up! It haunts me and in every nightmare I cry! Every day I have to keep my insane side chained up! It's so hard to the point where I just want to curl up and die! But I have people now. I've learned my lessons, and the future looks better than it ever has. Things still suck a lot, yeah, but-but…" He couldn't stop the constant streaming of water from his eyes. All the secrets he held in poured loose as he sobbed, and his voice cracked with almost every word.

But, he wasn't done yet. "I've seen so many people die in cold blood! By the hands of other people, by the claws of dragons, and even because of me. I've gone crazy before, just like I had with Snotlout! If you hadn't interfered I might have killed him, slowly and painfully! On the outside I try to hide it, I really do! But on the inside I'm just as merciless as Alvin! And when that side of me is released?

He sighed, and continued in a softer voice. "Yesterday was Pache's birthday. It killed me not having to be with her. Every time it gets close to her birthday she gains something new. Acid tears, visions, lightning powers, a dragon, dragon language, and extraordinary senses. I started drinking when she turned one. I'm not an alcoholic or anything, I drink about as much as any normal viking would."

There was a long silence before Stoick asked, "We can help you now. Everybody. Humans and dragons together."

Hiccup chuckled sadly. "You can't fix anything now. So many deaths, so many disasters. When you officially named me the Death Rider I thought it was a perfect example of my dark side. The good and bad side of me are needed as much as anybody needs them. My bad personality comes out when I need to get serious, like I did to earn the King of Ainstatia's alliance, but my good side keeps it in order. However, sometimes one of them overpowers the other, and I get carried away by either violence or softness.

"The Death Rider and Hiccup are the same being. Both dark and light. Both one in the same. And just like before, there's nothing that can be done about it. So, there. There's my secrets. Everything that needed to be let out. You know now why I'm troubled so go ahead and try your best to fix me. Like mom should have done."

"What do you mean 'should have done?' She was dead, don't blame her for something she had no control over." Stoick became slightly angry at his son now.

"Psht, yeah right. I've already distinguished this, dragons don't just go for the kill. Especially not mothers. "I know about Mom. That she's alive. Where? What she's doing? I don't know. But, she's out there, for sure."

"How? What makes you so positive?"

"Because this gift we share," He turned his head, and lifted up the hair covering the scale on his neck. "bonds us. And I can sense, as a son should a parent, that she's out there."

"No, she would've come back. Hiccup, she loved you so much."

"Was she treated like I was? Like a weirdo? A runt?"

"Well, she did go against the killing-"

"Enough said. She felt like she didn't belong, and of course wanted to leave you with, as you said, training me to be a good heir. Plus, she probably had dragons to take care of. After all, _I_ didn't come back."

"You're here now."

"It was forced, and you know. You did in fact have a front row seat." Hiccup picked up the flask and took a swig.

"Would you have come back eventually?"

"Most likely, no. The war was over, as far as I knew, and there was no point in starting a new one. I figured you'd probably assume I was being mind controlled or had gone insane and would try to kill the nest again. Astrid was another deal altogether. I didn't want to ruin her life by revealing her relationship with me, and if I had I might've caused you guys to hate and try to get ride of her."

"You really thought we were that heartless, didn't you?"

"I hated any viking's guts." They sat there awkwardly for about five minutes, minds blank despite trying to think of a conversation after the previous one. Finally, Hiccup said, "I guess I also didn't realize that in doing so I hated a large part of myself." He turned and smiled at his dad, a true heart-felt smile. "And you're here now. So, I guess… in a way… you really are a good father."

Those words shattered the large man's heart with happiness and relief. All Hiccup wanted as a boy was his father's approval, but what he didn't know was that his father also wanted his son's approval. To hear that he was doing something right in his job as a dad. So, he did what he planned to do. Stoick took his son in his arms, and they had a nice hug. It wasn't bone-crushing like the usual, or awkward. It was nice. They stood there, soaking in the moment as silent tears ran down their cheeks.

And like usual, in those weird moments, a Hiccup Haddock idea is put into place. "Hey, dad?" He said, pulling away from the embrace.

"Yes, son?"

"I think I know where to look for Pache."

"Wha-how?"

"What type of dragon took mom?"

"I think it was a Stormcutter, very rare in these parts. They usually enjoy a colder climate. Why?"

They locked eyes, and there was a spark in the forest colors of Hiccup's. "Let's just say that a certain itch in the back of my mind is telling me to look in the past to find the future."


	22. Chapter 22: Best Friends

**Last chapter I got really excited about! So, I pulled together another one. I'm not sure when I'm going to next update because this month I'm busy as heck. From two soccer camps, to camping, to Florida, to diving/swimming, I've got alot. So, here's one more before I take the summer to advantage! Enjoy!**

"Pache? Pache!" Valka called out to her granddaughter, shaking her shoulders a little bit, trying to snap her out of her frightened state of fear. Slit eyes, dragonese, shaking, and the urge to cry. A growl was heard behind her, and she turned to see Cloudjumper pinning someone down.

Valka stormed over, pulling her mask up and holding her staff to the person's neck. "Who are you?" She asked, and when looking closer, realized the man being held down was in fact just a boy, about Pache's age.

"I-I am Gabriel. Please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to make her upset. We were just talking and then she began to scream, and now I'm being held down, and-" He began to hyperventilate. She shook her staff, making a rattle sound that caused the Stormcutter to release the boy. As soon as he did, Fortress trudged over, sniffed him, and nuzzled his cheek. "I'm okay girl."

Valka cocked her head to the side, and stalked toward the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to find out who was singing."

"Any other reason?"

"Well, I saw a dragon back at home, and nobody believed me, so I came to bring one home." Innocence. A rare sight for the dragon rider. But, that was what she saw in him, and therefore she couldn't hurt him. Motherly instincts kicked in, and she picked up the boy, holding him close. "W-what are you doing?"

"Making sure you're not afraid."

"Of course I'm not! I'm a big boy! Besides, that's obviously just a mask." Gabe folded his arms and smirked, proud that he was so smart.

"What did you say, just before she freaked out?"

"I think I said something about how I got here. It was by boat, and my mean captain was Arlan the Temperless."

"Alvin the treacherous?"

"Yeah, that's him. How D'ya know?"

Beneath her mask, Valka's usual smile was frowning, deeply. "Well, Pache she… well…" Gabe looked at her with big eyes, excited for a story. "It's a long story, why don't I tell you after she's passed out?" She said, setting him down, and taking off her mask.

"I-is she going to be okay? I didn't want to hurt her."

"No child, it's alright. This has happened, as she's told me, many a time. Just some sleep should help out."

"Okay then miss dragon lady."

"Please, call me Val."

A scream emitted from Pache, and the two humans turned to her, as the dragons tried to calm her down. Gabe jumped and almost cried, but remembered he had a reputation to maintain from the earlier bragging. "Can I possibly help her in any way?" Gabe asked, scared for his friend.

"Sure. There is a plant just outside this cave called dragon nip. It would definitely help the child."

"Yes Val ma'am." He said and ran out to find the plant. Valka walked toward her granddaughter and began to hum her tune. _My dearest one my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me._

"Hey, that's the song I heard. It had words, of course, but that was it!" Gabe had a whole armful of the plant, and his head was barely visible through the pile.

"It's a special song for my husband and I. But, he's gone and I like to think of him by singing it. She took some dragon nip, and put it in a bowl of hot water. "I don't need that much, by the way."

"Darn it." He said, and ran back outside, dropping it in a big hole. Looking down it he saw a dragon with wide eyes, and lolling it's head around in pleasure of the grass being dumped down. "Looks like the drunk people daddy described." He remembered, missing his father, and ran back inside the cave.

Now, Pache's eyes were normal, and she stopped mumbling. But the shaking didn't stop. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders, and a mug of tea was in her hands. Little by little, she sipped on the beverage, and became more understanding of her surroundings. "You alright dear?" Her grandmother asked.

"H-he's o-out th-th-there. H-he's come b-back!" She cried without tears.

Valka cupped Pache's cheeks, and soothingly said, "It's alright dearest, it's alright. He doesn't know you're here."

"What if he finds out?"

"He won't, don't worry."

"How do you know?"

"I'm your grandmother, I know everything."

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!" Alvin yelled, and ran on the ice, trying not to slip as the snow wraiths chased him away from the fortress.

 _He won't, don't worry. I know everything._

He really thought this was the end as he just narrowly avoided being bit in the arse. But, of course he's Alvin the Treacherous. Nothing is ever fair, or fun when it comes to him. Fifty feet away from him was his boat. _That Thor-forsaken trapper must have dumped it out this far just to be a troll._ He thought, and ran to his boat. _If only I had that little child with me to help with the masts. Oh well, if he got eaten it's one less mouth to feed._

And so he got away in his boat, and headed off. In his belt was a tooth from the dragon that nearly got him, and he picked it up, watching the blue venom drip from it. On his belt was also the map that he used to find Eret.

"Useless now." He said, and opened it. A blue drop fell onto the paper, and before he threw it out, Alvin saw a little change in the ink. On the back of the map was red ink instead of black, and it said,

 _In the beginning, all was right. But then two groups came into the light._

 _Dragons and men, together and apart. Both of them had broken hearts._

 _As time went on, only one group would shine. And the other would be buried in history's time line._

 _But someone might rise up to save their plight. Riding and born from the darkness of night._

 _They could be a group, or they could be a single._

 _For certain, however, battles will mingle._

 _In one place will this even happen. It shall be where anyone is hardened._

A place where everyone is hardened? "Easy!" Alvin said. "Everyone knows about the terrible waters of the sea serpent. Anyone who survives is said to be immediately hardened, almost as if they're a living zombie." Bringing out a map, he circled the place he was headed to in a charcoal pencil, and turned his ship around.

Little did he know was that the sea serpent was actually a class 10 dragon.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I made you scream." Gabe apologized.

"It's alright." Pache smirked and took another sip of her tea. "It happens a lot. Sometimes it makes me feel like I'm weak. When I'm like that, I'm reliant on others, and there's nothing I can do to calm down. I don't even mean to snap. My mind just… overtake my body and well… you've seen the results."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Val invited me to stay with you and the dragons. She even told some winding depths…"

"...whispering deaths." she corrected.

"... to make me my own cave room."

"Where are you going to stay in the meantime?"

"Probably in Val's cave."

"Oh. Well, in the meantime you wanna go fly?"

"How long will we be out there?"

"I don't know, until a couple hours after sunset?"

"That long?! Man, my dad would go crazy if he knew I was out that long?"

"Well, he's not here right now, so let's go!" She said, hopping onto Dreamstriker, and taking off.

"Hey, wait up!" Gabe called, and got onto Fortress the best he could.

They flew until three hours after sundown, racing, gliding, and laughing as they exchanged stories and got to know each other better.

* * *

Valka passed out almost immediately when she reached her bed. Rounding up two wild children wasn't as easy as she had predicted.

Pache laid in her bed of furs, Dreamstriker curled up in the corner, watching over the six year old. She was having trouble sleeping because of the earlier events. Tossing and turning, adjusting the covers, rolling onto the rock floor, and fluffing her pillow constantly happened so much.

Every little sound paranoid her, but one especially did near the mouth of the room. She lifted her head, and looked in that direction, using her dragon vision to see in the dark. It was a small, human-like figure.

"Gabe, is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me." he replied, sounding somewhat ashamed of being caught.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep in Val's room. Not to mention, I heard you groaning. You're obviously having a hard time sleeping too."

"Yeah." She said, and pulled open the blankets, motioning for him to join her. They turned over and faced each other, suddenly feeling tired. "I read in my bonded book… my grandmother explained the bonded, right?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I was reading that book and it told about my powers. It said that either the dragon or the person has the power. If the dragon has it, they're an alpha. My dad has an alpha, which would explain why he doesn't have powers. And Striker was cast out because she was different. Her lightning also isn't as strong as a normal skrill's would be, and I guess that's my fault. But, together we're a perfect team. That man, Alvin, we struck with a _huge_ lightning bolt, straight in the chest!"

"Wow. That's awesome! You know, you're pretty cool Pache."

"You're cool too. I mean, who would go out of his way just to prove in what he believes. And you weren't even afraid of my grandmother's mask! Boy, even I get the creeps from that thing."

They giggled, and tried not to wake anyone outside up from the echoing. "Hey Pache?"

"What?"

"We're always going to be friends right?"

"Best friends."

"Best friends."

And they fell asleep, peacefully. Neither one having a single bad thought, or nightmare.


	23. Chapter 23: Caught in the Act

**I AM SO SORRY! I know last chapter I told you I would be gone for a long time but I still feel really bad about it because I had like, 3 days I could have worked up a chapter but I was too lazy, and now It's getting to my head I just got back from Florida on Saturday. Again, sorry for the wait. Happy 4th of July. Enjoy…**

* * *

"Fishlegs, I need information on something." Hiccup said, walking up to him in the forge.

The burly man jumped in fright, and showed obvious signs of discomfort. "Oh Hiccup-uh wha-what d-do you need… sir?"

"Fishlegs, I know what happened with Snotlout must have scared you, but please don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt anybody else."

"H-how can I be sure?"

"You can't, but please try."

FIshlegs sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Where are Stormcutters most often spotted?"

"I guess about eighty miles up north, more or less. Around the arctic region. Why?"

"I think I might know where Pache is." He began to run out of the building. "Gather the other riders. We leave at dusk for Ainstatia. The war is beginning."

A stunned Fishlegs was left behind, and after standing there for a few minutes he began to send terror messages to everybody else.

When reading the letters, people were hesitant to follow. But the last sentence, "The war is beginning." caught their eyes. Hadn't it already begun? But then they remembered the wars of the past, when cold blooded murders occurred. Of course the war hasn't begun yet.

Bloodshed was when wars began, and bloodshed was usually how it ended.

Also, they remembered the whole reason for it. Apachexaterrascorpioarosalight. The cute little girl who was the heir to _two_ important tribes. The one who was so bonded with her dragon that she could talk with them, and even, somehow, share their gift.

Everybody knew that once Pache took over everything would change in a revolutionary like manner. They would flourish, and the dragons and people would bond even better than before. Even as a little girl, she had enemies because of her importance, even if no viking knew about her. She had endured so much hurt with Alvin that if left with him any longer and she might as well be better of in Valhalla.

Pache didn't deserve any of that. Only being fiv-six years old. It was a burden being born into conflicts she didn't understand.

That was another thing. Astrid and Hiccup proved that she was legally born, but that was in another village entirely. Being conceived out of wedlock was a serious offense on Berk, and many other places. Many had questioned her existence at all, but once realizing how vital she really was to the future of Berk and Freyja, they released the thought.

There were those like Mildew, however, who tried speaking against her. Almost like they did with Hiccup when he was a sickly babe. The older generation was ignored, however because traditions were changing, and children out of wedlock was no big deal compared to training dragons.

Most everybody wanted the girl rescued. Especially the dragon riders. There was the matter that they felt sorry for Hiccup, for driving him away and leaving him alone with the difficulty of raising a child. People's opinions on Astrid had changed too.

They now knew how well an actress and liar she was. She could hide things for so long, and even hide things in plain sight. But, things were hard for her as well. Astrid acted perfect to everybody in the village. Loyal, hard working, training, and almost emotionless. Pushing people away for her job seemed so easy that questioning it seemed ridiculous.

And Hiccup. Where to even begin? Snotlout was in the healer's hut with his left shin bone, right femur, three ribs, left arm, and nose all broken. So many bruises and cuts were covered up. He had lost a lot of blood, and was in obvious pain and discomfort. As chief Stoick walked throughout the village he had received many questions which were answered in quick phrases. But, the people put it together and knew that it was more of a personal thing. And, judging by the fact that Stoick wasn't showing any signs of a troubled mind, everything was well between the father and son.

By the time dusk came, the dragon riders knew that no matter what, they would follow their chief, and Alphas.

Because as much as facts, the past, bad actions, and poor decisions might scream not to, the occupational hazard of taking the crazy path will always surpass the cons.

* * *

Alvin sailed up to his destination, grinning like a madman. After so long of having to sail through half-frozen water and encountering more than a few dragons on the way, he had made it. But, as he kept sailing, what came into his sight of vision made him surprised.

An entire armada of ships was grouped together, gathered around… something. And on the outside of the ring of ships was Eret son of Eret's boat. His brows furrowing, Alvin made his way toward the ship, ready to beat the crap out of the man.

* * *

"Hiccup, what if nobody shows up?" Astrid asked her husband as they flew to the docks where they would take off for Ainstatia. "Everybody seemed a little… shaken by the fight."

He sighed. "Then we'll just have to go ourselves. I don't care if the riders won't show up. I realize my mistake."

"It was Snotlout's fault though. He provoked you."

"No, it was my fault. I pushed it unnecessarily far and am paying the price for it."

"Hiccup…"

"Besides, I just want to find our daughter. After that, I don't care if I'm resented. I still have the dragons and my family. Besides, it's not like I'm unused to it."

"Don't talk like that."

"Like what?"

"Like the world is against you."

"I can't help it."

"You can if I make you." She said, and punched his arm playfully, earning a smirk. "But seriously, it's depressing. I don't like it when you act this way." They flew in silence until they made it to their destination.

Just as predicted, the docks were devoid of riders. Hiccup was angry to say the least. But as he said, he was paying the price. "Told you."

"Hiccup…"

"Let's go. If we leave quickly we may have time to stop by the nest and get a few dragons for help."

"Hiccup!"

"What is it Astrid?" He said, slightly irritated.

"I didn't say anything?" She replied.

"If you didn't, then who-"

"Don't go yet!" They looked up to see Fishlegs and Tuffnut riding over with some of the other recruits from the academy.

Astrid looked at Hiccup with a wide smile and said, "Told you."

They landed in front of the couple. "You told us to meet you at dusk."

"It is."

"We didn't think you'd be here _this_ soon!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Hiccup got anxious." Astrid said.

"Hey Tuff, where's Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked, noticing Barf didn't have a rider.

"She said she'd meet us here."

"Where was she last?"

"By the great hall, I think."

"Let's go check there before we head out." They took off, and after a very short flight, landed in front of the large building. Searching on the sides of the building, the roof, underneath it-somehow- it was obvious she was inside.

Looking everywhere, under tables, around the beams, and through many doors there was only one place left. The storage room. And when they opened the door everybody gagged.

Because Richard and Ruffnut had their mouths smashed together in a serious make out session.

* * *

"So, thought you'd just sneak up on my ship, eh?" Eret spoke to Alvin who was tied to a chair in the captain's quarters. "Tell me, did you really believe that would work?"

"Well, considering the genius man I am I figured what harm would there be?" He responded.

The trapper held a dagger to his throat. "How 'bout death?"

"You wouldn't dare?"

"And just why not?"

"I believe you owe it to me, leaving me out there for no reason."

"For no reason?" He began to laugh. "You _idiot_. Did you not see the ice fortress?"

"How could I not? It was a giant spikes of ice."

" _Hollow_ giant spikes of ice." Eret smirked as Alvin's eyes widened in realization. Feeling like an utter idiot, his lips pursed. "Now, my Treacherous man, you are going to see my boss."

* * *

"I'm going to be sick for a week. No… a _month._ " Tuffnut complained, shooting an angry look at his sister.

"Good, I won't have to look at your ugly face, and instead can be kissing that hottie's."

"Please you two… not right now." Hiccup said.

"Hypocrite." They said in unison.

"What do you mean, "Hypocrite?"

"It's not like we haven't complained about you and Astrid being all over each other."

"Since when?" Astrid shouted.

"Actually, it has happened a couple times." Fishlegs admitted.

"Really, you're taking their side?" Hiccup asked.

"No, I'm just stating facts."

"What facts?"

"Uh, the fact that nobody likes to watch you two smacking your lips together." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah." Ruffnut agreed.

"Hey, don't think this doesn't apply to you and Richard either."

"Could I, possibly, be included in this conversation?" Richard asked from behind Ruffnut.

"Not yet. We gotta get to Ainstatia first."

"Why?"

"Because then we can get Martin. Boy, will he be ticked. I can't wait to see the look on his butt-ugly face when I tell him his brother was all over my sister." His face became very mischievous and he said, "He'll crack."

"Why would you do that?" Richard yelled.

"Everybody needs a little fun sometimes, don't they?"

Everybody stared at him weirdly. "There it is!" One of the riders yelled out as land came in sight.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled. _Hold on Pache, we're almost there!_


	24. Chapter 24: Raised in Captivity

**Can anyone spot the Lion King reference I put in here?**

* * *

"Alrighty then, on to the next lesson." Valka stated.

Pache and Gabe groaned. "We've been at it all day, grandma. It's been at it for five hours!"

"It's only noon."

"Yeah, but we're kids. We have to let our energy out." Gabe said.

Valka put a finger to her mouth, thinking. "Hmmm. You know what?"

"We get to fly?"

"In a sense."

"YES!" The children said in unison.

"But it's for lessons." They groaned. "Oh, come on you two! It won't be that bad. I promise I'll make it interesting."

Pache sighed. "Alright then."

So, they hopped on their dragons. Valka riding Cloudjumper, Pache riding Striker, and Gabe riding fortress. The two six year olds followed Valka outside of the sanctuary, which got the kids excited. They usually stayed inside when she was teaching them. Not that it had been that long, only a few weeks, since she had started teaching them, but the cool air felt nice. Curious, Pache had to ask. "Hey grandma, where are we going?"

Valka looked behind her and said, "You are going to see what a dragon trapper fort looks like." She looked grim about it, sad almost.

It was dangerous to go there, as Gabe and Pache had been warned many times by the woman. So, why were they heading to a location that was meant to be avoided. "Why?" Gabe asked.

"For your lesson. You are going to see what a dragon born and raised in captivity looks like."

The students looked at each other, questioningly. Didn't they look like any other dragon? Well, they were about to find out.

* * *

"Would you just shut up already?" Martin grumbled.

"I can fly up, but I can't shut up." Tuffnut said.

"C'mon, cut it out."

"Can't cut it out. It will grow right back."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. What is your brother's courting supposed to mean?"

"Why are you so up my neck about this!?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not up your neck. That would be weird. I'm just constantly reminding you of how _your_ brother was kissing _my_ sister in the most french was possible."

"Shut up!"

"I already told you, I can fly up but I…" He earned a punch to the face from Martin, which caused him to fall on his back.

Looking up he saw the man holding a knife to his jugular vein. "Be quiet or I'll slit your throat right here!"

"Why? I thought we were having a nice conversation about how you and I are going to be future future relatives." Tuffnut was on thin ice.

But he didn't care of course. "Don't you understand? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"You know who I want to kill?"

Martin gave him a questioning look.

"Richard, for kissing my sis'."

That was it. Martin pulled back with the knife, ready to give a good stab to the neck when he felt his hand being held back. Looking behind him he saw his twin. "What are you doing, Richard?"

"I should ask the same thing to you." He replied.

"I'm sick and tired of this guy giving me migraines with just a simple sentence. It needs to stop or I'm going to go insane."

"If you go insane, I bet we'd get along just fine." Tuffnut stated.

"See? Everything I say is just put against me!"

Richard took the knife away. "That still doesn't give you the right to kill this man."

"Well then, what would? I will find a way to make it right."

"There is nothing that will give you an excuse to murder."

"It's not murder if I'm killing a worm!"

"Excuse me!" They looked at the viking being held down. "It's not murder, it's manslaughter, and technically I'm not a worm." He crossed his arms, and looked away in a pout-like manner. "I'm a psychotic chicken." Martin growled, his facial expression turning even more cold-blooded than before. Tuffnut gasped. "And _you're_ a lichenwing. Quick Richard, run while you can. I'll hold you off from this were-dragon! Tell my sister I love her!" He then proceeded to grab Martin and pin him down. "Go, now!"

"Get _off_ me you Loki-worshiping…" Martin's face was red as a tomato with anger.

"Okay, okay you two. Tuffnut, my brother's not a lichenwing." Richard said.

"Yeah, no bit mark. You make a good argument my sir."

"And you need to stop bringing up Ruffnut and I. You're provoking him to kill you."

"I am? Oh my gosh! What's wrong with me? How could I have done this?" He began to cry, earning odd looks before suddenly stopping. "Oh wait, I meant to do that." Tuff then proceeded laughing.

Richard could barely hold his brother back. "Okay, Martin come with me. Tuffnut…"

"Yeah?"

"Go let Ruffnut hit you on the head."

"Why would I do that?"

"To see stars, duh. It's the only way you can see them in the daytime."

He gasped. "Oh my gods, you're _right._ How did I not think of this before." Tuffnut ran off while shouting, "You, Richard, are an absolute _genius._ "

Once gone from sight, Martin began a stream of curses about his rival.

* * *

"These, children, are dragons born and raised in captivity." They looked down at the cage, holding armored dragons.

After flying for a few more miles they made it to a dragon trapper's fort. It was small, and not well guarded. Obviously it wasn't that important to Drago, so it would be easy to sneak around. It was safe enough for Valka to teach the kids there.

"I don't really see a difference." Gabe said. "What about you, Ap?"

Ap was a cute nickname Gabe had given Pache. It was supposed to be a dare because she thought her name couldn't be shortened any further. He proved her wrong, and in turn she called him El. Valka, when discovering this, made a joke saying that when combined it sounded like apple, their favorite fruit. The names eventually stuck for the two, and frequently would be used.

Pache looked as saddened as her grandmother. "I see it, grandma."

"I thought you would."

"What? What is it?" Gabe asked.

"Their scales." She pointed at an adolescent Snafflefang. He looked down, and looked closer, letting his eyes dilate to the darkness of the pit.

"Oh." He said. Their scales, instead of having vibrant colors, like the dragons at the sanctuary, were dark with shades of black.

"That's what happens to dragons who grow up with bad people. Without the happy environment and others to love, the colors of good memories fade from them, and only dark spots remain." Valka stated.

"That's awful." Pache said.

"I remember seeing one of the elder dragons that you said you rescued. They had some dark scales." Gabe remembered.

"Yes, once introduced with care, color comes to their body, as it should."

"I wonder what the King would look like if he grew up like them." Pache said.

Gabe glanced at her. "He has all white scales. I don't think he'd look that different."

"No. He'd look completely different. His scales are pure white, like newly laid snow on a beautiful winter day."

"Nice detail."

"Thanks. Anyway, he has this type of appearance that says 'I could kill you with one swipe of my paw, but I'm going to do the opposite and welcome you as my own.' If he was from captivity, he'd probably have the look of 'I can kill you with one swipe of my paw but first I'm going to stare at you so you feel fear before passing.'"

He shuddered at the thought. "But there must be another reason. That can't just be it."

"You're right Gabe. Trappers usually breed one species with a different one to make the species stronger, faster, or more obedient." Valka said.

"What other alpha species could you possibly breed a Bewilderbeast with?" Gabe asked.

" _The Red Death."_ Pache growled. At hearing that the dragons growled as well.

"Ap…"

"Sorry sorry, I know. I have a problem with dragonese."

"What did you say?"

"The Red Death. It's the only alpha species I know that could possibly, uh… breed, with the Bewilderbeast." She explained in norse.

"Good thing they wouldn't be able to do that. The Red Death had been dead for years now, and the Bewilderbeast's species isn't very common." Gabe said.

"Yeah. If Drago got a hold of a cross species like that…"

"The very thought makes me shiver." Valka said.

"Actually, it would be pretty cool to see the king and a hybrid fight. Wouldn't you think?" Pache looked at him incredulously.

" _Really?"_

"What?"

" _Ugh, boys."_

" _Tell me about it."_ Striker agreed with her rider.

* * *

After calming down his wiled-up brother, Richard dragged Martin to the docks where the riders waited, ready to head off to their final destination.

"No no no no no no no! You _cannot_. And I repeat, _can. not._ make me get on a _dragon_ with that annoying, grotesque, troll, butt-elf, ugly…"

"Okay, okay Martin. I get it. But, there's one thing you need to know."

"What?"

"You don't want to fall off a cliff either." He said, and pushed his brother off the ledge.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed. "Oh man, I'm gonna die!" Or so he thought. When he opened his eyes, he was hovering. On the back of a Zippleback. With his mortal enemy in front of him. And the docks below him. "You evil litt- you lured me into a trap. I feel betrayed Richard!" He yelled at his brother above him, who jumped off, landing on Ruff's head.

"Welcome to the ride." Tuffnut said.

"Come on guys, let's go." Hiccup said, and the riders took off.

With a fleet of twenty ships trailing behind them. And the entire nest of Freyja following those ships.

 _We'll get you back my treacherous niece. And this time, we'll get you back for good._


	25. Chapter 25: Blud is the Most Treacherous

**All I have to say is in this chapter karma comes back to bite Alvin in the butt. Also, the Lion King reference was when Rafiki said, "Can't cut it out, it will grow right back." Tuffnut said that to Martin. However, the guesses were really good. I didn't even notice some accidental references I put in there until they were pointed out. Well, enjoy…**

* * *

"Get in there!" Eret said to Alvin as he tossed him in Drago's quarters.

On the way there, Alvin's opinion about the fleet was impressed, to say the least. Of course he had a running ego that he could do better in a week which stifled the fear. Fear was something he, as a Treacherous, would never admit feeling, even to himself. Some people would say ignorance is bliss. Luckily for Alvin this saying is true, even if it will get him killed one day. It almost had before. He wouldn't let that happen again.

Getting onto his feet, Alvin looked at the leader of the trappers. However, the part of the room which he was currently in was too dark to make out proper facial features. "You must be Bludvist, I presume." He said.

"How did you guess?" Drago asked, in a monotone voice.

"Who wouldn't know? Your trappers are only staged all over the archipelago. Around here, word travels fast. But, I don't think you would know that, considering you sound like a foreigner."

"So that's what everyone's considering me to be? A strange man from a strange place?"

"Compared to the local predominates, such as I am, you are just one fish in a sea of people." Alvin was trying to make it sound like he was a great conqueror. He was trying to convince Drago that if he had strong allies that he would let him go out of fear.

But of course, that wasn't going to happen. Not with Drago Bludvist, who scoffed and said, "You are right about one thing. Word does travel fast. And, if I'm not mistaken, you and your "ocean of followers" were taken down by an unknown force. And, if I am also correct, you will be able to recall every moment." In other words, he was asking Alvin to share his experience.

But, why? "That I am. But, if I am so unimportant without my tribe, why would I need to tell you?" Hoping to get the strange man aroused, he continued, "You need me, and I know it. For what, I'm not sure of."

"So, what is it you want?"

"In exchange for information, I need a few things from you." Alvin smirked with his chin up in a very cocky manner.

The room became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then, the stretching of leather was heard as the dark man got up from his chair, and stepped into the light. For once in his life, just by looking at Drago's scar-covered, fiery-eyed, angry expression, Alvin the Treacherous became scared. And he was fully aware of it.

Shoving the fear away, he stood tall, puffing out his chest. Still though, he couldn't look the man in the eyes. His gaze instead stayed glued to the item in Bludvist's hands. A leather whip with spikes on it. Just like the one he used on the Treacherous girl.

"I don't think you understand the situation here. You see, I'm the one with the armada, the weapons, the dragons, and most of all…" He unrolled the leather weapon. "...the knowledge _you_ want." Alvin's eyebrows shot up. What did that mean? "I understand you want information about a certain someone that involves dragons. So, in exchange for _your_ information, I'll give you _my_ information."

"And if I refuse? What if I don't want any of your knowledge?"

Drago smirked in a way that made Alvin nervous. "Then I'm going to have to use my little friend here. You see, he can be very convincing, Treacherous. Not to mention, since he is an old friend of yours as well…" He showed him the handle which had the labels A.T. Alvin the Treacherous.

 _It really_ is _the same one I used on that demon-child._ He thought, and then noticed some dried, crusted blood on the spikes from her. It stained on there as well as any dragon's would, and no matter how hard he tried, it would not come off.

"...I thought you would like it if he was the one to get it out of you."

Finally looking Drago in the eye, Alvin realized how useful for him this encounter might be. And for a minute, he considered sharing what he knew.

But on the other hand… "I dare you to try."

It was going to be worth every strike seeing the unexpected rush of emotions on the armada leader's face. A devilish grin was the final illustration on the man's face before he said, "They don't call you Treacherous for nothing."

And after a few hours of beating, Alvin thought to himself, _It was worth it._ After that, the two men agreed to exchange details.

* * *

"YES, _fina-_ oops. I mean, finally!" Pache said.

"I know right? Not only did you finally hit the target, even if it wasn't close to the bullseye, but you also stayed on Norse. Well done, Al." Gabe said, swinging the chain mace around, smashing the arm off his target.

While Pache and the chain mace didn't work out, since she was too busy challenging herself with the throwing knives, Gabe stepped up and began to work on it. He was a natural, as Valka put it. Then there was her granddaughter. She didn't exactly do well with her weapon. That didn't stop her of course. Like most challenges, she accepted them, and faced them head-on. It was annoying sometimes, but she was making progression.

After so many days of trying, she finally hit the target. It was on the non-fatal points however, and not even close to the bullseye. This would be a problem later on of course, but as far as they were concerned it didn't matter right then.

Pache also had a problem with switching from Norse to Dragonese. It was another annoying trait that whenever it happened she would get yelled at. Sometimes she couldn't help herself, especially when she needed to rant. When that happened a loud series of growls, roars, rumbles, and other noises that were quick, and lasted for quite some time.

Another time she did this was when she was extremely happy about something.

" _Yes! Take that you son of a half-troll, Loki-worshiping, rotten bag of rice! I did it! I finally hit you! AAAAANNDD…"_ Pache continued as she did her happy dance.

And unknowingly slipped on a wet object, tumbling down a small stairwell of rocks.

"Pache!" Valka looked down at her granddaughter with concern. "Are you alright?"

Pache sat up, and said, "Yeah, _I'm o_ -kay." 'She put her hands to her sides, and tried to lift herself off the ground.

Only to fall back down with a cry, cradling her arm.

Valka immediately hopped down the steps, and crouched next to her granddaughter. "What hurts?"

"My arm."

"I need to see what's wrong. Can you let go of it?" She asked, and gently pulled her hurt arm out of her clutches. Turning it over slightly, she felt it, pushing on some parts that might have showed what's wrong.

"It hurts."

"I know, I know. But you're just going to have to bear with me here." She soothed. "I believe you have broken your arm."

"What! But I didn't fall that far!"

"No, but you have been working it too hard." Valka sighed. "I should've known when to tell you to stop. You won't be able to use this arm for a while."

"How long are we talking about?"

"About a month."

Pache groaned. " _A month?"_

"And a week of rest afterward, just in case."

" _UUUGGGHHH!"_ She groaned louder.

Gabe walked down the stairs, and helped Pache get up. "I'm not surprised. You have been practicing all ni- _mmph._ " He was cut off by Pache's hand as she clamped it over his mouth.

"You promised not to tell." She whispered. He shrugged as an apology.

" _Promised not to tell what?"_ Cloudjumper asked. Her whispering was no match for his ears.

" _Uuuuumm…"_

" _And don't try to lie. I'm not stupid."_

She sighed and said, "I've been practicing all night last night."

"Pache!" Her grandmother scolded.

"Well, I wasn't getting any better with only five hours during the day! I had to add more without suspicion. You would've stopped me, so I had to do it on my own time."

"And now you have a broken arm." Gabe concluded.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry, I don't exactly want to face Valka and Cloudjumper's wrath." He whispered into her ear.

" _See Pache, he understands the consequences of actions."_ The Stormcutter said.

" _It's not like I don't! I just don't care."_ She mumbled the last part.

"Well, now not only do you have to wear a cast, but I'm going to have to hire somebody to monitor you after curfew."

"How about Striker?" She suggested.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she always sleeps with you, and will let you do what you want. Not to mention she doesn't care because she's nocturnal."

"Well then who would you suggest?" Pache asked.

Valka paused, thinking for a minute. "How about Kuper?"

"No! Not Kuper!"

Kuper was an old, grumpy Nadder who took no lip from anyone, and hated hatchlings. He enforced discipline, and was very strict.

"Anyone but Kuper!"

"No, I'm sorry Pache but I know you can sneak by everyone else. He is the only dragon I know that will ensure you get enough sleep at night."

"But…" She looked at Gabriel, and he knew what she meant. Valka didn't know he snuck out at night as well. And if Kuper was as strict as the rumors went, Pache would be isolated from everyone, even Dreamstriker.

The two children sighed, and knew that it was no use. "Now come on, let's go get you something to help with that arm." Valka said, and began to lead the six year old to the medical room.

It was apparent how often Pache would get nightmares, and Gabe made it stop. They were the best of friends, almost as well as they were with their dragons. Sometimes, when Valka left the sanctuary to run some errands, Gabe and Pache would go outside at night and watch Striker ride lightning bolts. It was a beautiful sight, and would often cause Pache to fall asleep.

Somehow in the morning she always woke up in her bed, tucked into her blanket.

But on nights when her grandmother would stay up and he was unable to sneak out, she would have the worst nightmares. One of them that repeated so often…

" _Mommy?!" A five-year old Pache cried out as she ran into the arms of her mother. "I'm so happy to finally meet you in person!" She said through watering eyes. After a few moments of silence, she was wondering why there was no response. And suddenly the warmth in Astrid's touch faded. "Mom?"_

 _She opened her eyes, and pulled away enough to look at the sudden change of clothing. It was an old, cruddy, pale shirt, and the further she looked up, the more she realized it was not her mother she was hugging._

" _Hello there you little Treacherous beast." Alvin said, smiling down at her._

 _She gasped, and tried to pull away, but his grip was iron. He grabbed her wrists, and dragged her toward his ship. Looking behind her, she saw a dead Striker, and piled atop her bloody corpse was her family, and some baby she didn't know._

 _Her Father however, was still alive, and he opened one eye. "Pache… h-elp-p… us."_

 _She struggled to get the large man away from her, but she couldn't. "No. Dad!"_

" _Why? Why did you have to cause him to plague us."_

 _Astrid then opened her eyes. "If you didn't go for help… if you stayed like you were told… we would still be alive… and Alvin wouldn't be here."_

" _I-I didn't mean to mom. I'm sorry!"_

 _She looked up and saw Valka riding Cloudjumper. "Grandmother! Help us!" She yelled, happy that help was here._

 _But, the woman just looked down, as if with disappointment, before disappearing off into the dark clouds above. "No… NO! HEELP! HELP! SOMEBODY!"_

" _Admit it girl, you're nothing." Alvin said, and dragged her deeper into the black hole that was the hull of the ship. "This…" He gestured towards her dead family. "... is all your fault."_

" _Nooooooo!" She cried, her voice fading away, and in place a whip crack was heard._

Pache would then wake up with a start, and when asked if she was okay she responded with, "Yes. I'm sorry."


	26. Chapter 26: DRAGO

**OH MY GOSH! I completely forgot to type up this chapter, and thus wasn't able to upload it on Sunday. I feel like an idiot. I want to thank everybody for their reviews. It really helps me out, I also think that this story is coming to it's end. I'm not sure when, or how many more chapters there will be, but nevertheless know that the end is closing in. Enjoy…**

* * *

"So, what do you know about this so-called dragon girl?" Drago asked.

"I only know her title and power." Alvin answered.

"Power? Tell me more."

"She has is the daughter of the Death Rider, and one of Berk's powerful warriors."

"The Dragon Master's daughter, huh? I can't say I'm surprised."

"Aye. This girl has great power, not just because she has future leadership over two tribes, but also because she is dragon-like."

"Dragon-like? In what way?" Drago said, almost in disbelief.

"In the slit-eyed, growling, hissing, lightning bolt type of way. She has dragon features, and rides a skrill."

"Do you have any way to prove this fantasy?"

Alvin was getting frustrated at the nonchalance Drago held. _He wanted information, and I'm giving it to him._ "Of course I do!" He said, and took off his shirt. "This is what happened to me when I decided to mess with her and her dragon."

The giant scar on his chest was unmistakable, Drago knew that much. He was struck by a bolt. If it was actually by a girl with skrill abilities, he was hesitant to accept, but if he knew anything about the bonded it was that they could do the impossible. "How did you find out about her?"

"I was going to conquer Berk with my vast and powerful tribe. The Treacherous girl gave me a chance to do that, considering she was the chief's granddaughter. I thought It would work, but then the dragons came and gave the enemy an extreme advantage. I'll admit, I was a fool then, but this time I'll get my revenge." He said, putting his shirt back on.

Drago laughed, much to the other man's confusion. "You think it's that easy? That someone with inhuman abilities exists just to exist? No. There's so much more to this than you could ever imagine."

"Like what? I held my end of the deal, time for you to pay up." Alvin demanded, feeling insulted.

The foreign man leaned back in his chair, his smile dropping. "You seem quite impatient."

"I want to get this over with so I can kill that freak of nature as soon as I can."

Drago sighed. "Fine. But, this information is precious, and is not to be used foolishly. If I hear it spreading around…" Alving suddenly had a knife at his throat. "I'll hold you personally responsible."

"Understood." He said, unable to swallow his fear as he stared into frightening, grey-green eyes. The knife was lowered, and Drago began telling his valuable secret.

"I think by now you have figured that my name is an alias. It's more of a way to instill fear, while at the same time hiding my origin." Alvin nodded. "I was born in a place far away from here. I had a good life, wife and kids. We were a good family, undeserving of the punishment the gods had bestowed upon us." He stood up, and began to slowly pace around the room. "Nobody in my clan had known what a dragon was really like. We only had stories and old paintings that were usually very different from one another. We were completely unprepared for the attack.

"Their numbers were few, ranging in just single digits. But that didn't stop them from killing the overall population, including most of my family. Only my baby son, Nestro, survived. Those who weren't killed were injured or sick enough to the point where they were going to die." Drago pulled his cape back, unlatching the straps to his metal arm, and pulled it off, showing Alvin his stump. "But in memory of my fallen kinsmen, I decided to rise above the fear of dragons, and free others of this world." He then reapplied his fake limb, and sat back down.

"On the way south, where the hell-beasts had come from, I became stronger, teaching myself and my son to fight, also stopping by various tribes for rest and supplies. One night, I was renting a room at the local Inn when the monsters decided to attack again. This time, I was ready. It was the first time in my life that killing something had come so easily. The village, much to my surprise, was also prepared. Apparently dragon raids were a normal thing. No matter how many great warriors they had, the battles were never without loss.

"On our journey I realized names were something that could be used against us. We needed an alias. So, I used my family as inspiration. D.R.A.G.O. Damien, my eldest son. Rella, my oldest daughter. Anna, my wife. Gary, my brother. And Ora, my youngest daughter. It's an odd coincidence that if Nestro had died, my alias would be Dragon. Since my youngest son was still alive, I decided to give him my name.

"Eret is what his new name was. Eret, son of Eret."

Alvin was shocked. "Wait! So your finest trapper is also…"

"My son, yes. He was an amazing child, proud to have me as his father, and I was proud to have him as a son. We gained members everywhere we went. I don't know what my boy was thinking, but at 9 years old he took a branding mark that was molded by one of my smiths, and burned it on his chest. I was angry with Eret, and when asking why he did it, he answered with "Because the people don't fear you enough. Other tribes worship dragons out of fear, so if more people feared you then we could be defeating them in no time." At first, I thought my boy was an idiot, but then a wonderful idea hit me.

"If the dragons were feared to the point of respect, then why not use them? Dragons used to put fear into men, and me, a man, putting the fear into dragons. It's a vicious circle, really, and as you can see, I have gathered the biggest armada possible."

"Where does the girl come in with this?" Alvin asked impatiently, earning a glare from Drago.

"One day when checking our camps, traps, and ships we discovered they were destroyed by giant ice spikes. My best trackers found the one doing it, and it turned out to be a giant ice dragon. I'm not saying how but, we got it and I controlled it. Never had I felt to powerful. This alpha dragon and it's nest would be the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

"Then, to top it all off, I found the source of the raids. Another alpha dragon, the Red Death. I took control of it using the Bewilderbeast, which was much stronger. I bred them together, and tried to make the female alpha stronger by getting more food. At first she was only raiding for necessary food, but the excess amount would make her almost as strong as her mate.

"So I made her raid more and more, and she became stronger and stronger, even producing another Bewilderbeast, thus having to raid even more. I had two nesting locations, both far from each other, but close enough that I could travel between them easily. When the mutt was old enough to separate from it's mother, I took it here and raised it so it could become stronger than its parents.

"Twenty-two years ago, I lost control of my first Bewilderbeast to a dragon rider. She took him and his nest over, and then began to try and stop me. Freeing my dragons, destroying my forts, and fighting my men was few of the many things that Dragon Vigilante did to ruin my plans. As much as it bothers me to admit, she was doing a good job. To make things worse, fourteen years later my other alpha dragon was killed.

"I could hardly believe my eyes, but there it was, the corpse. Later on I discovered that the nest couldn't work without an alpha. So, I went back to figure out this mystery. That's when I discovered the Death Rider. I was angry, but I still had the best dragon every produced in the dragon world. The Grey and Red Bewilderbeast.

"I didn't need the Red Death. The only point of her was to weaken other tribes, and give me another alpha. And the Death Rider was far enough away that he wouldn't interfere too much with my plans. But the Vigilante was a problem. As it turns out, one night I got to encounter her myself. And luckily I had her in an arm lock, and saw on her neck a single, golden scale. Does your girl have this scale?"

"She does. Why?" Alvin asked.

"Then not only is she powerful, but she comes from a long line of powerful people."

"What?"

"Shut up! I'm not done yet!" Drago yelled, standing up. He walked over to a bookshelf, and pulled out a black leather book titled, Bonded. He walked over to Alvin, and handed it to him. "Look through it as I explain."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" He said, to which he obeyed. "The Bonded is a tribe in which a long time ago was in peace with dragons. Each person had a dragon version of themselves. To show it, they had a scale on the back of their necks, like soulmates. Those who were bonded inherited a dragon's power if their dragon was not an alpha species. If the dragon was an alpha then the human wouldn't inherit powers.

"But, there was an anti-group. The Savage. They were in fear of the Bonded's power, and so tried to get rid of them. The Bonded was almost wiped out, but a few families survived. After discovering the Death Rider rode a Night Fury, an alpha species, I could only assume he was bonded. Putting two and two together, I realized he and the Vigilante were related somehow. Me and Eret being from the Savage clan, now have two goals.

"One is to erase dragons from this world, and the other is to erase those who stand against us. Now onto the skrill girl. My son explained to me that you wanted to track her down, and it led you to the Bewilderbeast's nest. Am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if my suspicions are correct, the Vigilante had the Berk crest tattooed on her wrist. I've learned many things about this viking land. One of them being that only the wife of a chief has that type of marking. So, if she's the wife of Berk's chief, and the Death Rider is Stoick's son…" Alvin's eyes widened in realization. "Then that girl of yours is the Vigilante's grandchild."

Three knocks were heard at the door, ending the silence that had followed the long talk.

"We're here." Drago said.

"Where?" Alvin asked.

"The nest." He answered, and stepped onto the deck where his men were awaiting. When he did, they cheered, and were quiet when he thumped his staff on the boat. "Men!" He shouted. "Today is the day we finally get rid of those who have stood in our way! After so many years of trials, losses, scars, sickness, and many other hardships, we are finally here! Whatever we may face, keep going, and never give in! We _will_ win this battle because we have an advantage they don't! We have true strength to follow up on our will to fight! So when we bust through the mountain, we will eliminate our enemies, and have victory once and for all for all the fallen who could not get their vengeance!" He said, and at the end of his speech, all of the armada cheered, and began to prepare for the battle of the century.

* * *

"Almost there riders!" Hiccup shouted, looking back at the others, smiling. He was finally going to see his daughter after not being with her for so long.

He wasn't the only happy one. Most of Berk followed behind, along with the Ainstatia armada, were happy to do something good. Not to mention Astrid, who was filled from head to toe in anticipation. She very badly wanted to hug Pache again. Even if it was only a couple weeks of her missing, it was enough for something scarring to happen to her.

After all, if a mountain-size dragon can be killed in under an hour, then what's a six year old girl to two weeks?

"I hope she's alright." Astrid told Hiccup.

He looked at her, surprised. She was happy, yet anxious as to what terrible things might have occurred when she was gone. He smiled, reassuringly and said, "Astrid."

She looked up at him, and couldn't help but grin. "Yeah?"

"She's going to be alright. We are going to find her and take her home. She'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

He smirked at her, cockily. "Because I have a plan in case things go wrong."

"What is it? Something stupid?"

"I've already done that."

She looked ahead and said, "Well then, it's probably going to be crazy."

"You know me too well." He said, and they laughed together.

As they headed forward, and the icy fog began to clear, they heard a loud _BOOM_ echo through the skies.

And to both parents' horror, they saw an armada of ships and dragons battling right where their destination was.

Right where Pache was.


	27. Chapter 27: A Day of Firsts

_BOOM_!

"What the heck was that?" Gabriel shouted, as the ground beneath them shook. The two children looked to the adult, who they hoped would get them an answer. Valka looked out to an open ledge where the sun was shining brightly through the ice. But, it was cloudy out.

She ran out on that spike of ice that overlooked the land below them, and Pache and Gabe followed. The sight below was completely unexpected to the three.

Upon seeing the giant armada, Valka felt anger and pure rage fill through her.

Gabe at first thought it was cool, him being a young boy, but then realized how bad the situation was.

Pache was scared, and downcast. She had seen a battle similar to this before, and it had not ended well. It was two years ago, when she had just barely turned four years old…

" _Daddy, what's going on?" Pache asked her father, who was flying with her on Toothless._

 _They had stopped at a small village while in Rome. Seeing as the people there worshiped spirits, Toothless and "The Spirit Tamer" were greatly welcome. Pache was seen as the Night Fury's offspring, in which made her a spirit in their eyes as well. "The Seventh Heaven Spirit" they called her. Toothless was dubbed "Ebony Death." Striker was called "Voltage Poltergeist." The villagers there had treated their visitors greatly, awed at almost everything they did. The "spirits" had been in Rome before, and had tried to act like that was where they originated from, but the people they were visiting had completely different paths than the Romans._

 _Their different path was just what got them killed. For the next morning when the Haddocks were coming back from a morning flight, the houses and land around them was on fire._

" _Daddy?" Pache repeated, looking to her father for a clue as to what was going on. When he gave no answer, she looked back down. "Striker!" She called to her dragon, who was freaking out, running everywhere and sniffing the air, as if looking for something. She had not wanted to go for a flight, as she was was doing a lightning demonstration all night._

 _Upon hearing her name, the skrill flew up to the four year old and whining was heard. Pache was still learning Dragonese, as she was Norse. She was, after all, only four years old, and the quick way Dreamstriker was speaking did not help._

"What!" _was heard from her uncle, before the two dragons began to exchange growls and barks._

" _Pache, what did they say?" Hiccup asked._

" _I-I don't know. Stuff 'bout wipe-out and… gone. I think."_

 _She could feel her dad's muscles tense, and she couldn't help but think,_ What is going on? _Pache wasn't sure, but she didn't like how it looked._

" _Pache?" Hiccup finally said something._

" _Y-yeah dad?" He looked behind at her, his eyes watering. This surprised her. She had never seen her father like this. On the verge of tears. "Daddy?"_

" _I want you to listen very carefully."_

" _O-okay."_

" _Do you remember that I told you not to do any techniques while riding Dreamstriker?"_

" _Techniques?"_

" _Tricks. Flips and twists."_

" _Oh! Yeah, I remember."_

 _Her father's eyes turned dark. Something that she, yet again, had never witnessed before. Not to this extremity. "I'm going to need you to bend the rules, just this once." He looked toward the skrill next to them. "Striker, don't let my daughter fall off." Hiccup said, and plopped Pache onto the dragon's back._

 _Striker warbled,_ "I won't." _In response._

" _Lead the way, girl. You know where they headed."_

 _She nodded at him, and flew forward, just slow enough to the point where the small four year old on her haunches wouldn't fall off, yet fast enough to catch up with whatever they were about to face._

 _The farther they traveled the less destruction they saw, but there_ were _more bodies. The most amount of bodies they had witnessed. For an innocent girl such as Pache, this scene was scarring. For her father, however, it just fueled the anger that had bubbled up in him. Bodies and bodies, few were Roman, and nearly all were the odd, but peaceful, villagers. They had been so kind, despite their differences. So why? Why would they be slaughtered in this manner?_

 _As the bodies disappeared, they saw a red flag being held into the air with a Roman symbol on it. The men in chariots were holding their spears victoriously in the air, and the others in the giant armada cheered along with them._

 _She couldn't help it. Pache began to cry. It hurt, alot. "Are you okay, babe?"_

" _Why?_ Why? _Why?" She cried out. "Why would they kill the nice people? They killed my friends. Why?"_

 _Hiccup looked down at the army, his face full of fury. "Because there are people who don't like differences. There are those who believe in the phrase, "Only the strong can belong." And you know what?" She looked up at him, and if looks could kill, the entire armada would be dead where they stood. "Let's show them just what type of strong they're messing with."_

" _Attack?" She asked, unsure what exactly the adult was asking of her._

" _Are you ready?"_

" _I-I guess?"_

 _With that, Hiccup yelled out with Toothless roaring with him. They swooped down, much to the men below them's surprise. They looked up, and cried out, "Demon!"_

" _Now Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, and the dragon obeyed, firing his plasma at the Romans. Some tried to dodge, but failed. Nothing can match the speed of a Night Fury. They landed, and Hiccup saddled off his friend, and took out his inferno, pressing the button that caused the rod to come out and catch fire. The Romans awed at this._

" _Demon!"_

" _Devil spawn!"_

" _Rider of darkness!"_

" _Inhuman best!"_

 _They shouted, as they tried to escape the wrath of the man. But, to no avail. Some attempted to fight against him, but upon doing so faced the wrath of Toothless._

 _Pache still hovered above, watching the chaos ensue. She wasn't sure what to do. This had hardly happened before._ "Give the word, and we'll help your father." _Striker said, waiting to do something._

"What do I do?" _She asked._

"If you can, help fight. I'll watch your back!"

"O-okay." _They swooped down, gently, and the young girl hopped off her skrill. Almost immediately, someone attacked her, only to be struck down by Striker's tail._

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah."

"Then let's continue."

 _They went around, knocking down people and warning the alphas in case someone was sneaking up from behind them. Pache, in all honesty, wasn't very good. But, when the time came she was able to bite a few ankles._

 _Literally._

" _Hell-spawn!"_

" _Treacherous beastie!"_

" _Evil Spirit!"_

 _The Romans were baffled at the two riders and their dragons. Tales had spread about dragons existing, and almost nobody believed it. It was all in religion and fairy-tales. But obviously, these tales were real. As one soldier after another went down, more men began to cower and run, and the General of this army had had enough._

 _A white flag hung through the air on a pole, the tip of a spear holding it into place. "We surrender! Stop the fight!" He shouted to the four beings. How they had taken down half of his people was practically impossible. It was a close call as well, but later on the dragon rider would never admit this._

 _Hiccup turned toward the General, glaring daggers. He began to slowly walk up to him, Toothless following behind. Their mixture of toxic and forest-green eyes made the cluster of soldiers spread apart to form a path, scared of what might happen if they got in the way of the two. Pache and Striker stayed where they were, ensuring no one would try to stab the alphas in the back._

 _When he was finally facing the Roman in the face, his eyebrows furrowed, and he said, "Why would I give something to you that you did not give to others?"_

 _The next thing the Romans knew, their general had a sword run through his torso, the dragon rider sneering at him. "You're just like the_ vikings _." He said, spitting out the last word like poison._

 _Toothless roared into the air, and the soldiers didn't know what to do. If they attacked, surely they would be dead. But, if they didn't then it would be seen as an act of cowardice. Lucky for them, they didn't get time to react as Hiccup hopped on Toothless, and flew into the air. Striker grabbed Pache and flew after them, leaving the people on the ground wondering if all that had actually happened._

 _In the air, Hiccup and Toothless were flying fast. Fast away from the scene._ "Alphas! Wait up!" _Striker called, trying to keep up._

" _Daddy!_ Wait!" _Pache called after her father._

 _Toothless suddenly stopped, and hovered, letting the two behind him catch up. They flew next to each other, and silence followed the ride home._

 _That night when Hiccup came to tuck his daughter in, she was hidden under her covers, and sniffing was heard underneath them. "Pache?"_

 _The covers suddenly halted their shaking, and the little girl poked her head out from under them. "Y-yeah?"_

" _What are you doing?" He asked, and sat on her bed. "Toothless, you mind?" Hiccup held up a candle to the dragon, who lit it. He set it on her nightstand, and now that he had a better source of light he could see she had tears staining her cheeks. "Have you been… crying?"_

 _She quickly used her hand to wipe her face. "No."_

" _Pache…"_

" _N-no."_

" _Hon'. What's wrong. You know you can tell me anything." He reassured her, setting her on his lap._

" _I... what happened to you? There was so much dead guys. It was scary daddy." She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes. "_ You _were scary."_

 _He was surprised at this, and for the first time realized just what he did. He had killed people. So many people, even when they asked for mercy. And worse of all, he dragged his daughter into it. His innocent four year old daughter who had just witnessed hundreds of deaths._

 _He looked at her. Her bright eyes that were a perfect mixture of blue and green. But of course, to him they were mostly made up of Astrid's. She looked a lot like Astrid, and he loved her. He loved them both._

 _What had he done?_

" _Oh Pache. I-I'm so sorry." Hiccup said and hugged her._

" _Daddy, I was so scared."_

" _I know. I know, and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight."_

 _Pache was happy her father was back to his normal self. She could feel something wet on her shoulder and realized that he was crying._

 _It was a day of firsts for both of them. And it wasn't a good one either._

 _But in the end, they were both okay, because they had each other._

And so, Pache knew that as long as she had Gabe, her Grandmother, Striker, and the other dragons that in the end, it would turn out okay for them too.

Because she would not allow Drago to win.


	28. Chapter 28: Finally

**I got excited over this chapter before I even began to write it. I just can't help it. I feel like I'm not supposed to get all fangirly over my own fanfiction, but I can't help it. School is almost here, and I just can't even. What I can't even, I don't know, but still. Enjoy…**

* * *

"Grandma, what do we do?" Pache asked, her face determined.

Valka looked down at both the children, only six years old, and smiled confidently. "We have to save the dragons."

"Yeah!" Gabriel cheered, and ran into the fortress to get… Fortress. He hopped on the Hobblegrunt, and Pache got on Striker. They looked to the adult, who was not getting on her dragon. "What are you doing Valka?"

"You two go ahead. I need to get my suit on. I'll catch up with you in a minute." She replied, and ran into a cave that they made into an armory.

"Let's go, guys." Pache said, and the two took off on their dragons through the opening in the sanctuary. Almost immediately they dove down, blindly firing at the ground where hundred of soldiers, trappers, and dragon slayers stood. Dragons poured out of the icy mountain, two by two. If one got hurt, the other would help them. It was a strategy the dragon riders had made a while ago.

Catapults were blown up, ships attacked, men fell. The dragons used their "secrets" Valka had documented. The Zipplebacks with their flaming wheels, the Nadders with their single spine shots, and even the Gronckles who flew backwards to confuse their attackers.

"Yahoo!" Gabe shouted. He was having fun, despite the fear crawling through the back of his mind. He looked over at his best friend next to him, who was for some reason just hovering there with Striker. He turned around, and once close enough jumped off of his own dragon and landed behind Pache. Motioning Fortress to continue without him, he leaned forward to look at the girl. When he saw her shocked face, he became worried. "Ap?"

He waved his hand in front of her face. "What?" She asked, still staring ahead.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Ships."

"So? There are ships everywhere."

"Yeah but… these ones. They have the Berkian crest on them." Her eyes watered, and she smiled. "My family's coming for me."

Gabe looked ahead, and noticed that the flags had symbols on them, unlike Drago's. And, there were dragons coming at them… with people on their backs! Then, he was the one making a shocked expression. "Tha-that's Ainstatia ships! I see them! They have the quill symbol on them! It's my dad!"

The two children cheered, happy that they would be reunited with their loved ones once again. But, the relief ended when one of the ships nearly got blown apart by a cannon. They were in the middle of a war. They shouldn't forget that. Pache made a roaring sound, making the boy behind her jump.

"What the…" He was cut off by a roar, and immediately recognized it as Fortress's. Gabe turned, and saw the Hobblegrunt scooping in. She stopped next to them, and he jumped on her back. He looked over at the rider next to him, and grinned.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go help them." Pache said. But before he could tell Fortress to move forward, the girl next to him kissed him on the cheek. "For good luck." She told his blushing face, and moved forward. Shortly after, he followed, more motivated than ever, as his cheek burned from the warmth of that small gesture.

Valka, when the kids left toward the ships, had just gotten her armor on. But, for some reason, was in no hurry to leave the room, much to her dragon's confusion.

" _Valka, why aren't we going out yet?"_ Cloudjumper crooned.

She sat down, and put her head in her hands. "Why now? Why at all?"

" _I don't understand."_ He tilted his head.

"I thought I would just stay here for the rest of my days. That Berk would continue the way it was. My son, if he survived infancy, would become a dragon slayer and strong chief. He would gain a fine wife and they would have many strong children, unlike me. To hear from Pache, my granddaughter who is a bonded, how different things really are… it's just so much."

" _What does this have to do with what's going on now?"_ The stormcutter walked over, and nudged her.

"I know it all sounds so silly, but… I know after this I will have to face my past. I'm still not sure I can do that." Valka stroked the dragon's head. "Oh.." She sniffed, "I'm being so ridiculous about this. There's nothing to worry about, so why am I? We have the advantage because of the Bewilderbeast, and _oof._ "

She was knocked off the stone she was sitting on by Cloudjumper, who then offered her his wing. She took her staff, and hooked it together with his claw so he could lift her up and onto his back. Once done, he turned his head around to face her, making her laugh. " _Worry not."_ He whined as she pet his scaled face.

"You're right. We can worry about that later. For now, let's just get out there and once and for all save this nest. For our ancestors before us." She said, and they flew off, the Bewilderbeast following after them, ready to fight for his subjects.

* * *

"No." Alvin swore under his breath as he watched Pache and Gabe fly to a different direction. He wanted to take them head on, as soon as possible. The little girl was scared to death of him, he was sure of it. Just seeing him would make her freeze in fear and beg for her life. He could kill her easily. But not with her going the opposite way from where he was.

"What's your problem this time?" Eret asked humorously, hopping off the ship next to the outcast, watching the children fly off.

"The little bugger joined their side." He said, talking about Gabe, finally noticing the boy. "Traitorous little…"

" _Cough cough_ hypocrite _cough cough._ "

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I'm sure it's no big de-eal.." Eret trailed off, finally seeing the other army of ships headed their way. An army that had symbols on their flags. " _Ahem_. Well, he is just a small boy, even if he does ride a dragon. Gotta go. Dragons to catch, war to win, see you later. Maybe." The trapper said, and ran off, taking down a dragon as soon as he got a hold of a bola. Odd thing that Alvin noticed, however, was that Eret wasn't heading toward the group of trappers. He was headed toward the center of the army.

He shook it off, thinking of it as an unimportant detail. Then, an idea struck his head.

A truly treacherous idea.

Turning his head to one of the armored dragons, he smiled. "If my way of doing things didn't work before..." He walked toward the submissive creature. "Then I'm going to have to do things a different way."

Drago, at this moment, didn't care what his prisoner did. He figured the man would either die in the crossfire, or run off. On the other hand, since Alvin and him both wanted the same thing, revenge against the bonded, then what would be so bad letting him loose. It was only natural for the former outcast chief to attempt to hurt the dragon riders, and if he prevailed, miraculously, then what harm would there be in that. It might work out well for him.

Currently he was in the center of all his troops, ordering them around. He wasn't surprised that they weren't doing so well. It was, after all, the beginning of the battle. When the two children on dragon backs flew out of the nest, he was slightly baffled. Had Alvin lied to him? He said there was only one child. Then again, his son had mentioned a young boy on the ship with the outcast.

"Drago!" He heard a voice call his name, and turned toward the sound. It was the man he was just thinking about.

"What is it?" He asked in his scratchy voice.

"Ships. With crests on their sails."

"What do they look like?"

"A red dragon with a sword through it's gullet, and quill. I only know one as Ainstatia."

"Berk." Drago smiled, knowing all too well about the chiefs he had burned to the ground.

Stoick was the first to laugh at him.

"What do we do?" Eret asked, and for a moment Drago didn't see a trained dragon trapper.

For a moment, he saw his little boy.

He frowned and said, "Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain. We need to draw out the alpha."

"Aye, sir." He spoke respectfully to his father. It was how he was raised. Sometimes, Drago forgot that he got that accent from him, before his voice got raspy from the dragon's fire. The dragon skin cloak protected him on the outside, but there were still toxins flying in the air afterward. And taking deep breaths to scream for the beast's to submit didn't exactly help his vocal chords.

Turning toward the dragon riders' home, he chuckled as the ice spikes began to slowly fall one by one.

 _It won't be long._ Drago thought. More ice cracked open from the giant fortress. _Won't be long at all._

Reveling in how his dreams and accomplishments, after so many years, were coming true, he laughed a bone-chilling laugh that made the men close enough to hear it get goosebumps. They weren't fond of their leader, but as much as they hated to admit it, he was their saving grace.

The older men, those who were the first to join him, knew that once upon a time he wasn't such a bad guy. He would share wonderful, though few, stories, of his family. The scarce amount of children would listen attentively, as he gave much detail in a short amount of time. One of which, Eret was his name, would get a special glint in his eye. He was the only orphan on that ship, raised by Drago himself since he was a baby. It was only natural he wanted to hear of family, considering he didn't have one.

Ther leader over time, however, grew darker as revenge clouded his mind. He would stop coming to drink with them at night, and would speak more harshly to them. As weeks passed, and more blood was shed, his heart grew unlit, even for the boy he considered a son. One day young Eret was seen with a branding mark, said to be given to him by the strange man himself.

They could hardly believe it. But, it was true since he had a mark right on his chest. Surprisingly, the boy didn't seem too afraid of the man afterwards. Things seemed to continue as they were. It's not surprising that as the boy grew he would be high ranking. He became the best trapper of the entire armada, even becoming a legend among sailors.

As the army grew, much change happened. Ideas that seemed impossible became possible. For example, the dragons being used. They could hardly believe that it worked. After that, all doubt of what they could accomplish faded away, and many more followers were made. Then there were inventions such as one trap that if a dragon got too close to the ground it would get a net slingshotted at it. Then, there were others with names like the gronckle cannon, the nadder nabber, the snuffle, the zipple catcher, and the dragon catcher.

As their army grew more of their morals were lifted to the point that not even the scary leader could drown them. In fact, he even encouraged them in the many speeches he gave. Despite his raspy voice, they were happy to know that the old Drago was still in there somewhere. Those that knew him from when he was a kinder man were dismayed by his failing health. It wasn't spiraling down drastically, but it wasn't getting any better. The fumes he constantly breathed in from the dragons weren't good for his lungs.

They actually worried for him, and as much as the younger generation taunted them for their craziness, they still considered him a friend.

And they would stick with him to the end.

* * *

Hiccup looked up, noticing how much darker the clouds were getting.

"Looks like a storm's coming on." He said, turning to Astrid. "Astrid." He repeated. But, she didn't hear. Her surprised face was looking forward, toward the fight they were about to head into. Hiccup knew about Drago, and as much as he usually tried to avoid the man, it was obvious that confrontation was the only thing that was going to happen.

He turned his head straight, and saw two dots coming toward them. He squinted, trying to make them out.

"Oh my God." He heard Richard say next to him.

"What?"

"Gabriel."

He focused harder, and finally saw it. "Pache." He breathed out, in a relieved voice.

Finally.


	29. Chapter 29: A Little Lightning

**School's started. Blech. So, if I update a few days late, don't blame me. Hopefully though, my conscious and willpower will keep me on my neat, one-week schedule. Anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

"Pache." Hiccup said, as if in disbelief.

"Daddy!" He heard her call out, the sound being faint because of the distance.

He felt a giant breeze blow by him, and saw Astrid flying toward her daughter. Hiccup then noticed the young boy next to her, who was also riding a dragon. "Is that…"

"Gabriel." Richard said. "Yes, that's him. And he's…"

"Riding a dragon? Shocking feeling, isn't it?" All the riders looked over to see none other than Stoick the Vast riding with Spitelout and his dragon.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, I want to be here when the family's reunited. I want to see my granddaughter you know." Stoick smiled, receiving one from his son as well. It was only half-mutual, but it was something.

"Hey, don't forget my great-niece. I want to see her too." Spitelout said, making a few people laugh.

"But really, what's going on here? Who's armada is that? And why is Gabe…" He paused. "Gabe."

"Wanna go see him?" Ruffnut asked, looking threateningly over at her brother and Martin. But, they didn't need it. Both brothers, despite not getting along, agreed that the father should see his son once again. "Alright then, let's go."

They urged the Zippleback forward, and not long after Hiccup followed, more ready than ever to see Pache. By the time he got there, she and Astrid were already hugging. He halted Toothless next to them, and Pache looked up. Her eyes were watering, and she smiled brightly. Astrid let go of her daughter, who then jumped off Stormfly and onto the night fury. Her sudden and jerky embrace nearly knocked him off the saddle.

"Daddy." She whispered, and squeezed him tighter, as if she was afraid he would disappear at any moment.

"Don't worry babe, I'm here. I'm here." He hushed her.

"We won't let you go again." Astrid said, and joined in.

" _Sorry to ruin the moment, but I can't hold three of you for long."_ Toothless complained.

" _Sorry uncle._ He can't hold us all." She told them, and Astrid hesitantly got off and onto Stormfly. Pache leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck and kissed him on the head. " _I missed you too."_ She unwrapped her arms, and then jumped on Striker.

"No!" The family heard in the distance, and looked over to see Richard and Ruffnut laughing as Gabe looked confused sitting on his father's lap.

The Haddocks flew over to them, unable to wipe the grins off their faces. "What's with the sudden outburst?" Hiccup asked Richard.

"All I asked was if I was getting a new mom. Isn't she dad's girlfriend?" Gabe said.

"You're getting a new mommy?" Pache asked, excitedly.

"No!" Tuffnut and Martin exclaimed in unison, earning more laughs.

Richard leaned down and whispered in his son's ear, "We'll have to see about that awhile from now." The two looked at Ruffnut, who punched her brother off the saddle. Belch just barely caught him in time. She looked back at the young boy staring at her and winked.

"Awesome." He whispered back.

"Pache!" They turned to their chief, who was riding with his brother toward them.

"Grandpa!" She shouted, and flew over, hugging him. "You won't believe what I discovered!"

"What would that be?" He asked. He doubted that the young girl could show him something he'd never seen. He had witnessed a lot.

"I…"

"Ap, look!" Gabe interrupted, and pointed to the sanctuary.

"What in Thor's name…" Spitelout said as the riders watched a giant dragon break through the spiky ice fortress. And to top it off, a rider was leading it out.

Everyone turned to Pache when she gasped. "El! We gotta help! Remember the plan?"

"Oh, you're right, I forgot!" He groaned, facepalming. "We took too long. Let's go." He said and got onto Fortress's back as his partner got on her dragon.

"You two know each other?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, but there's no time to explain. Follow us."

"Wait, what do we do?" Martin asked.

"We fight the dragon trappers. Bring the armada too, they could help a little." Pache said, and flew off with Gabe.

"Apachexaterrascorpioarosalight Treacherous!" Hiccup called out, causing her to halt. He only used her name like that when she was in trouble. She turned at her father.

"What's wrong?" She asked, contemplating why he would stop her.

"We came here to bring you and Gabriel back, nothing else. We're going back to Berk where you'll be safe."

"No. But… Dad, I…"

"This isn't the time to argue. We're not getting caught up in a battle that's not ours to fight. I'm not risking your safety, or anyone else's."

"If we don't help, Drago will…"

"Drago? Oh no, not that lunatic. We're definitely not sticking around for him."

"No!" She shouted, earning surprised looks. "I'm not going to let that guy win! I'm going to save the dragons, and I'm going to help my family! Grandma and the dragons need me, so I'm going to help them. They're counting on Gabe and I, so that's what we're going to do!" She turned around, and flew after Gabe, leaving everyone behind. "You're not going to stop me." She said, despite knowing nobody would hear her.

The adults were shocked, sitting there in silence. "Whoa, Hiccup just got told off by his own daughter." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, who'd a thought she had the guts." Ruffnut agreed.

"Grandma?" Stoick said in disbelief. "No, she can't mean…"

"We need to go after her." Astrid said. "C'mon Stormfly." The Nadder dove forward, and flew after the two.

Hiccup suddenly came into his senses, and shook his head. "What am I doing? Astrid!" He said, and swooped after her.

"What about us?"

"Yeah, don't leave us."

"Let's go already!"

The riders one by one left to go with their leader. With them went the army that once they reached the land exited their boats. They headed toward the fight, and no doubts were in anybody's head that they would lose.

The same thing went for their opponents.

* * *

 _I won't lose. I won't lose. Not again. Not ever again._ Alvin thought as he struggled to stay seated. He had been suffering from the side-effects of the direct lightning strike. His vision had been more blurry, and his hearing slightly diminished. It wasn't helping his current situation. "I'll get that girl. I will." He said to himself as he saw Pache get closer and closer. "Even if it kills me in the process."

At that moment, he collided into her and her dragon, the gray snafflefang he rode falling to the ground with him on top of it.

"Pache!" She heard Gabe call out.

"Striker!" Pache called out as she got closer and closer to the ground. It was no use, though. The Skrill was unconscious. The six year old reached for her dragon, hoping that she could get Striker to her senses.

"Oh no you don't!" She heard, and wasn' falling anymore. Recognition hit her, and she was filled with dread as she looked over her shoulder at the Outcast. "Missed me you little beast?" Alvin asked, smiling as he saw his rival's eyes widen in terror.

Pache shook her head. She didn't have time for fear. She needed to help Dreamstriker. "Let me go!" She shouted, and tried to pull back. "Please!"

"And let you fall to your death? Trust me, you're not getting off that easy. I'm going to make you suffer. First off..." He pulled her up, and grabbed her head, forcing her to look down. "...by watching your deranged steed die by the ground."

She tried to pull her head away, but his fingers were entwined with the ends of her hair. Her eyes watered, and she wanted to cry so bad. If she did that though, it would just bring her more pain. "Please." She repeated. Pache watched as the dragon fell further and further.

"Shame. You can't do anything without that dragon. Without it, you're nothing." Alvin whispered in her ear, tauntingly.

Then, she remembered, and reached for her wrapped up arm. The limb ached, and was something that would take time to heal.

Time was one thing she didn't have now.

"You're right, Alvin. I need my dragon more than anything else." The man was surprised.

"What are you going on about?"

"But that doesn't make her a weapon." She pulled out one of her throwing knives, and sliced off her hair that was below her cervical. Then, she pushed Alvin back, and jumped off the dragon, shouting at him, "It makes her a best friend!"

She turned to the ground, and pinned her arms to her body. "And I won't let my friends die." Pache felt odd, having extremely short hair. Her head felt light, and her neck bare. Luckily, it only made her feel better, and she dove faster and faster through the air, faster than her dragon was falling.

Striker was so close to the ground, on the brink of consciousness. It was not enough. Pache needed to get there faster. " _Dreamstriker!"_ She shouted in Dragonese. " _Wake up, please!"_ The dragon didn't budge. The wind was too loud against her ears. _What can I do, what can I do?_ The little girl wondered. _I'm not going to make it. I'm not going to make it._ The Skrill was so close to the ground.

Pache wasn't going to reach her in time by falling.

" _NOO!"_ She shouted, and closed her eyes, not wanting to watch the dragon die. She felt talons grab her out of the air, and small arms pull her onto a dragon's back.

"Ap? Ap! Are you okay?" Gabe asked, worried. Pache wiggled out of his grip, too upset about her loved one to be comforted.

" _Why? Why couldn't I make it in time? Why!"_ She shouted.

"I don't know what you're saying. What's going on?"

"She's gone. Oh! She's really gone." She said in despair, shoving her hands in her face.

"Who, Striker?"

"What do you think!" She shouted in his face, her acidic tears staining her cheeks.

Gabe paused, contemplating the sight in front of him. "B-but… she's right there." He whimpered.

Pache gasped and turned around quickly. " _What?"_

" _Hello little one."_ Striker said to her rider.

Pache immediately hopped on the Skrill's back, hugging her neck while avoiding the crown of spikes on her head. " _I thought you were gone. That you hit the ground."_

" _I'm a dragon. Nothing can keep from from the air. Besides, I thought you needed a little lightning to cheer you up."_ She said, and a bolt blasted from the sky, hitting a dragon trap on the ground, freeing a nadder.

" _Oh, Striker!"_

" _Don't cry Pache. I don't like it."_

"Are you two alright? We need to get going or Val is going to get disappointed in us."

"Hold on El. I have a little something I need to take care of. It won't be long." She said and flew upward.

"Okay, but hurry."

"I will." She smiled, and kept going up. " _Let's fix our little problem, once and for all. Okay Dreamstriker?"_

" _I thought you'd never say that."_


	30. Chapter 30: Carol

**I knoooooooow. I am soooooo late on this. Homework, soccer, school, homework. HOMEWORK! Enjoy…**

* * *

Alvin was not expecting Pache to fly back up to him. Nevertheless, he had unhappily watched the scene play out. He frowned as she hovered next to him.

"What do you want you evil…"

"Let's take this to the ground. We'll settle this fairly."

"W-well are you sure you want to do that. I don't think you would win against such a man like me, _little girl._ " He said, smirking. She was bothered by that insult, and he knew it. Pache just grumbled and flew down, Alvin following after her.

When they reached the ground, Alvin told his dragon to go, and Striker nuzzled her rider before leaving to help the riders. She stayed close by, of course. "What do you plan to do to me, child?"

In response, she sat down cross-legged. "Nothing." She simply said.

Alvin was taken aback. "What? You wanted to fight."

"No. I wanted to settle this. There's a big difference."

"If you're not going to fight, then I'll just have to beat you." He began to stride forward, until a bolt struck the ground in front of him, preventing the Outcast from taking another step.

"You don't understand. I'm not going to fight you, and you're not going to fight me. I have been training. It hasn't been long, but it's been enough. I can control this power now. I don't like to use it, but if I have to I will."

"Witch." He spat at her.

"Hatchets and Hammers may cause people to stammer, but insults won't break my stride." She smiled, happy to use something her grandmother taught her. "I am going to talk. You are going to listen. You can run away now if you want to."

"I'm no coward. Especially not to a kid like you."

"I hoped you'd say that." She said. Suddenly, a blue blast hit a catapult near them, causing wood and embers to fly everywhere. "Dad's here!" She exclaimed. After standing up to him, she was worried he'd go away. But as always, he stayed with her.

"I had forgotten."

Pache turned her head toward the Outcast. "What?"

"Your father is Hiccup, the old runt. I never thought _he_ would turn out to be the Death Rider. And even better, his mother is the Vigilante."

"So?"

"You're just a little bastard aren't you." He smiled evilly.

She cocked her head, confused. She had heard that word many times, but had never really known what it meant. Whenever she tried asking someone from Xaterra they had changed the topic. Asking the dragons wasn't much luck either. Her father would freeze, and his eyes would glaze over as is remembering something bad. This was a man she would be able to ask, as much as she hated to admit it. "A… what?"

"A bastard. Someone who was born out of wedlock."

"Wedlock?"

"Yess. You see, your parents had you before they were married. This is a very serious crime, especially for a chief's son."

"But it's alright now. I was pardoned because of Xaterra."

"Xaterra? That little town? I once decided to try and overtake them." Pache growled. "But they weren't worth my time." She glared at him. He took another step forward. "Just imagine, if you weren't born your father might have gone home sooner."

Another step.

"Your mother wouldn't have so much stress over a daughter she doesn't care enough about to visit."

Two steps. Pache winced. "She loves me! She wanted to visit, but couldn't."

"Is that what they told you?"

Another step.

"Tell me, girl, why are we here today? It sure wasn't by accident. You came to me for help, without even considering who I was. You brought the outcasts to Berk, endangering them…"

"No!" One step.

"And then your daddy had to come save you, therefore putting him, the dragons and your mother in danger."

"It's not my fault." Only six feet away.

"You know it is, bastard. If you didn't exist, everything would be better. Everyone would be happier."

"No." Five feet.

"Yes. It's true, and you know it."

Four feet. " _No. Nono."_

"Because of you, your dragon almost died. You're just a pest. Someone who was never meant to be here. You don't belong. The oddball, is all you are. And they hid it from you. Stop being in denial. Because..."

He lunged forward, grabbing her neck, squeezing it tight. Alvin had caught her off guard, using his Treacherous words against her. And she fell for it.

"I speak the truth." He smirked wider.

Pache's blue and green eyes thinned to slits, and the colors almost seemed to glow. The scale on her back glowed slightly, and she stopped squirming. He stopped shaking her, and stared, unsure at what was going on with her. Tears began to leak from her eyes, acid green in color, burning Alvin's hands. But he was tougher than that, and didn't let go, despite the sting. She stared him right in the eyes.

And he felt afraid.

"You speak no truth." She said. "All your words are lies. They always have been. Just twisted versions of the truth. I am a bastard, but that doesn't mean I am thought or treated as one." She said.

Alvin cried out in pain, clutching his chest. "What are… _ack…_ you doin' to meh." He choked out.

"There are side effects to being struck by a bolt. Your eyes and ears will be damaged. Some paralysis might happen. Brain damage occurs often. When you touch something electrical, like me, you will get shocked."

She walked over to him, and leaned over his head where he lay. "That's not…"

"And the worst cause for being directly struck other than death? It's heart failure."

"No! I can't… ugh!" He huffed, having trouble breathing. "die."

"Who's in denial now?" Pache asked, and called for Striker, who flew in almost immediately. "I'd like to save you. But, I know how that would turn out." She hopped on the Skrill, and flew off.

Alvin died that day, laying on the ground, and Outcast chief with no home, followers, family, friends, or bravery. Not quite the way he had planned it. As sad as it made her, she knew he couldn't change. So she left him there, heart stopping.

And she couldn't help but think, _I really have killed._

* * *

Finally, I saw her flying up to me on Dreamstriker. For some reason, her eyes seemed to get wider, but when looking closer they were a normal size. Her eyes were watering. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah El, I'm good." She sniffed. Obviously Pache was lying, but I'll let it slide for now. We're already late in enacting the plan.

"Alright then, c'mon, Valka's waiting for us." I said, taking off with her not far behind. "Should we go over it?" I asked, seeing a look on her face that I knew was her thinking look.

"Oh, yeah." She responded, snapping back to reality. "First, Grandma brings out the alpha, destroying the center troops."

"Next, we take out the sides, each taking a troop of dragons."

"Half of those troops go to the ships…"

"and once those are taken care of,"

"with the Bewilderbeast's help,"

"they move up toward where we will be working down."

"The Bewilderbeast will help free the captivated dragons by gaining their loyalty, while blasting stuff."

"And finally…"

"The "Vigilante" will go and fight Drago." She said at the same time I did. We were very excited coming up with the plan alongside Valka. It showed how much she trusted us, and we were also very proud of the help we came up with.

The plan was flawless. It couldn't go wrong. "I'll take left."

"I'll take right." She said, and we gave the alpha the signal. The Bewilderbeast acknowledged us, and roared, causing the dragons to split in half, one side going left and one going right. He was going to take the middle, right towards Drago.

"Yeah, baby!" I hear someone yell, and turned around. I then remembered that the riders were here, along with Ainstatia and Berk. How could I forget. This should make things a lot easier. The soldiers clashed, and the riders exploded catapults and traps.

There's no way we can lose now. Absolutely no way.

But, as I've heard from Ap, things like this had happened before.

I couldn't think about that now. I need to focus. So, as I help the dragons, and look around for any traps, I'm not going to lose concentration. For my dad.

And hopefully, my future mom.

* * *

Gabe's mother had died a long time ago, right when he was two years old. He only has a few faint memories of her, as I've been told. The only reason he knows what she looks like was because of a painting of her in our house.

As a single parent, I had tried my best to raise my son in a loving environment, like Carol would have. Carol was like that. I had never told him how she died, though I probably should have.

It wasn't much. No tragedy of a fight, no accidents like a fire, no suicide, fatal injuries, or plagues. Her death wasn't like that at all. But, she died happily, and with honor. Carol was from a rich family, which was probably the only reason she survived as long as she did. I'm not sure exactly what it was but I believe the doctor called it… cancer.

It was a new concept to my life, the fact that my family could die. That happiness could come to a stop. It might have had she not been so brave. Carol had short, black hair, and dark eyes. She was pretty, yet plain. Not standing out from the crowd, and she was definitely not a tall one. Short as she was, she could appear as large as a mountain if she wanted to.

When we had Gabriel, we were the happiest couple alive. He had beautiful, olive-tan skin like she did, and his eyes were just like mine, yet they shone like hers. When she died, she told me something that kept her with me for all of Gabe's loving life.

"Imagine if dragons existed, and we could fly to distant lands on their backs, side by side. We could have healed me, and Gabriel would grow up in the beautiful blue that is the sky." She looked down at our baby boy sleeping in her arms, and I began to cry. "Don't cry, my love."

When I looked up at her, her eyes had seemed to turn blue, and a light seemed to shine behind her head, as if it was a halo.

"Because no matter what, those creatures _do_ exist, and one day, when you find one, you and Gabe can soar through the heavens together." I took her hand in mine. Her hand, instead of being cold like I thought it would be, was warm like the warm bricks on a summer day. "I'm going to fly now. Don't be sad, we all go one day. Don't be stuck like a stone, instead take to the air, and one day you'll make it where I am."

"I don't want to live without you." I had told her.

"Do not die before your time. Live so that you may die happily like I did, but at an old age with our grandchildren. Take to the skies, my dears." She looked at us, and handed me Gabe. "Take to the skies."

That was the last words she ever spoke to me. And they did, indeed, speak to me in so many ways. They're what kept me fighting all my years as a general. When I think of her I think of that angelic glow behind her. Later on, during her burial, the doctor had asked, "What's that on the back of her neck?"

I had looked at it and said, "A birthmark."

"Looks like a bloody scale." He said.

When I looked at Hiccup's daughter for the first time today, I realized how much she reminded me of Carol. And now I realize that it was a scale. Ruffnut is the opposite of what Carol was. She is tall, has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She has a sibling and her family is in the middle class. But she has a dragon, and her eyes shine like I've never seen before. She's daring, bold, and beautiful. She stands out, and makes me laugh. Not to mention, Ruff can fight with a spear like one of my own men. When Gabe looked at her, I could tell he liked her alot.

So yes, Carol. I will soar, and I'm taking Gabe with me.


	31. Chapter 31: Forgiveness

"You." Drago said as Valka flew down, readying her staff to fight. "I've waited a long time for this." He raised his own weapon and the two clashes, trying to overpower the other.

"You cannot take our dragons. They are controlled by the alpha." Valka said as they fought.

"Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger." Drago responded, and turned to the ocean. He took the end of his staff and waved it in circles in the air, shouting. To anyone else it might have seemed like he was just screaming, but Valka knew that cry.

"No." She said, and attacked him from behind. She was too late to realize what was going on and the grey Bewilderbeast rose from the depths onto the shore, where the white alpha, his sire, was waiting. Drago grunted and almost fell, but instead he shoved her backwards, and stomped on her chest armor, pinning her down. Valka tried to struggle, but it was no use. He removed her helmet and held back his weapon to bring the final blow.

He yelled, ready to end his enemy, but was suddenly jerked back by a punch to the face. Looking up, he saw someone he hadn't expected to see.

Stoick the Vast stood, looking down at his lost wife in the most shocking manner of faces.

 _Val. My wife was alive. How could this be?_ He thought, then remembered his conversation with Hiccup.

" _The Death Rider and Hiccup are the same being. Both dark and light. Both one in the same. And just like before, there's nothing that can be done about it. So, there. There's my secrets. Everything that needed to be let out. You know now why I'm troubled so go ahead and try your best to fix me. Like mom should have done."_

" _What do you mean 'should have done?' She was dead, don't blame her for something she had no control over." Stoick became slightly angry at his son now._

" _Psht, yeah right. I've already distinguished this, dragons don't just go for the kill. Especially not mothers. "I know about Mom. That she's alive. Where? What she's doing? I don't know. But, she's out there, for sure."_

" _How? What makes you so positive?"_

" _Because this gift we share," He turned his head, and lifted up the hair covering the scale on his neck. "bonds us. And I can sense, as a son should a parent, that she's out there."_

" _No, she would've come back. Hiccup, she loved you so much."_

" _Was she treated like I was? Like a weirdo? A runt?"_

" _Well, she did go against the killing-"_

" _Enough said. She felt like she didn't belong, and of course wanted to leave you with, as you said, training me to be a good heir. Plus, she probably had dragons to take care of. After all, I didn't come back."_

He couldn't move. Stoick was stuck. What should he say now? It's been over 20 years since she left by her own will, not coming back despite having a loving husband and son. _Did she really hate us that much? Did she really feel that hated?_ He wondered.

Valka was just as stunned. Her husband was here. The man she left behind with… Hiccup. If Stoick was here, would her son be also? They must hate her, after all she had done to them. She pondered on these questions. Not even Pache's words could make her think otherwise. Until the Berkian chief did something she would have never expected.

He held out a hand.

She took it, and flinched slightly upon contact. It was an awkward moment, yet it felt so right, her small hand in his large one. Another thing that was odd to her. Stoick's hand was soft, gentle. Sure it was worn with years of hard labor and fighting, but the kindness he put into that simple touch made her heart flutter.

Stoick also noticed something peculiar about his spouse's touch. Her hand was gentle, but it was awkward. She hadn't had a friendly contact with another person in so long, other than Pache and Gabe. But they were just two kids. Not to mention she left Berk behind. Why wouldn't she feel a little uncomfortable?

Despite the problems and doubts in the two's heads, they detected another feeling, something wonderful.

A loving bond that stood with them over all the years. They both still wore their rings, and the spouses noticed that. They made eye contact, and Valka couldn't help but smile in a love-struck manner. Stoick had tears welling up in his eyes, and smiled almost goofily.

"Thank you." She said, standing up.

"For you my dear, anything." He said, and turned to the man who just tried to kill his wife. A murderous look appeared in his eye, and Drago was angered at the chief.

"You?" Their weapons clashed, hammer against staff. "I watched you burn."

The two were equally strong, but Stoick had an advantage.

"It takes more than a little fire to kill me." He said, and shoved the one-armed man away.

When Drago got back up again, ready to strike, Stoick was gone. "AHHH!" He yelled in frustration. He wanted to kill those two so bad, but for now he had other things to do. So, he turned his attention to his Bewilderbeast, ready to lead him in the fight that he had been training for ever since he was born.

* * *

When Stoick was fighting his mortal enemy, he wasn't expecting to be plucked off the ground. Then again, he wasn't expecting a lot of things to happen. When he looked up, he saw Valka in her full armor riding a Stormcutter. _She saved me._ He smiled. It's not like he really needed saving anyway, but it's the thought that counts.

The dragon dropped him off behind an ice spike, shielding him from the vision of the battle. Valka circled around, making sure the area was safe before dropping herself onto the ground next to him. She took her helmet off and moved closer to him. They were only a few inches away from each other's faces. All the viking chief wanted to do was lean forward and kiss his wife. But he held back, afraid that she would deny him. He was afraid to move too quickly.

So she did instead.

With a tear running down her cheek, she leaned forward and met his lips with hers. It only lasted for a few seconds, but to the two it felt like years. In that single moment, all the years of being together almost ceased to exist, as if they had been together all this time. Their relationship was as fresh as ever, and the time spent apart healed it more than they would have thought.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you." He said, pulling her closer and staring into the eyes he had longed to see since the day she disappeared.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Gobber said, poking his head out from behind the ice shield.

"Gobber." Valka said, and the man came up to hug her. It was weird for a couple seconds, but she couldn't help but return the joyful embrace from her old friend.

"It's good to see you Valka." He said, letting her go.

"Gobber? What's going o-on." Hiccup said, walking in. He paused as he caught sight of the woman in front of him. "Should I… I feel like I should know you from somewhere." He stuttered, then rubbed the back of his neck. At the same time, Valka felt an itch on the back of hers, and rubbed it in irritation.

"Well, I'd better go. Sorry to miss the reunion but we're kind of in the middle of a war." Gobber said, and patted his old apprentice's shoulder. "Good luck boy'o."

After he walked out, Stoick walked over and put his hands on either side of his wife's upper arms.

"Hiccup." He spoke softly. "You were right."

"I-I was…" He stopped mid-sentence, realizing what his father just implied. "Right."

"Hiccup?" Valka asked, doing a double check on the man in front of her. Was this really her son? This man wearing dragon skin as armor, and taught everyone that dragons were good? She didn't doubt her granddaughter' words, but the sight was so much more unbelievable in real life. Almost like it was too good to be true. Like it was a dream and would disappear in any moment.

But it wasn't a dream. And when she walked toward him, he didn't step back, and his body language didn't appear angry. In fact, he looked almost… contented, happy, blitheful. She reached up, and took both sides of his helmet. She waited for him to brush her off, but when he didn't she slowly pulled it off. She couldn't help it.

A tiny gasp escaped her mouth, and she covered it with both hands, the tears threatening to fall again. This boy, this _man_ , was her son. The one she doubted wouldn't make it past his first winter. Yet here he was, the scar on his chin, his green eyes reflecting hers, and even signs of a stubble. His sharp jaw-bone and handsome face could have convinced anyone that he was a foreigner, but she knew that he belonged here. She could feel it.

Valka circled around him, brushing his hair out of his forehead, checking out his armor, and even testing out some of the gadgets he had hidden within them. The movements were almost dragon-like, but Hiccup was used to it. His daughter and the dragons around him was what occupied so much of his time. Stoick didn't care if it was odd. He had her back.

Then, she stopped. Hiccup couldn't see why, because she was behind him, until he felt a few cold fingers brush the back of his neck. They stopped where the birthmark, his scale, was.

"I forgot you had the mark." She said.

"I'm just one of many who has inherited it." He replied, turning to face her.

She looked up at him. Gods, he was _taller_ than her. His voice was deeper than she expected, yet still had the same nasally hint to it that he had when he cooed as a baby. "Hiccup." She smiled, pressing a hand against her son's cheek. He leaned into it, unable to fight the urge.

For years he had dreamed of this moment. When he would finally meet the woman who had abandoned him. Hiccup had wanted to yell at her, scream in anger and let it all out. All the years of being motherless, just another excuse to be bullied. But, that was then and this is now. He couldn't yell at her. She looked so much more fragile than he expected, yet so strong at the same time.

"You're all grown up." She beamed, proud at what he had become. "And, where was I. I'm so sorry Hiccup."

"You're not the only one who's done a bad decision." He said.

Valka took that as a sign of forgiveness, and let it out. She quickly drew her now grown-up child and hugged him tightly, like he'd disappear if she let go. "Can you give me another chance?" She asked. Everything had gone well so far, yet doubt still lingered in her mind. This was the part where reality would kick in. When everything was going right, something bad would happen. History repeating itself.

"Of course. After all, I've seen worse damage." He said, and hugged her back.

"If I was only there you wouldn't have to see worse."

"No. Everything that happened to me was inevitable. You being a dragon lover just would have promoted it more."

"Toothless?"

"Yeah. Wait, how do you…"

"Let's just say you have a beautiful little girl." She said.

"How much did she tell you?" Hiccup asked, almost shamefully.

"It doesn't matter." Valka said.

"She told you everything, didn't she?"

She laughed, and responded with, "Yes." Stoick came up and hugged them both.

The three, in that small moment, felt like the happiest family in the world.

But now wasn't the time for family gatherings. That would have to wait for later.

"Come on." Stoick said, and let go of the two. "We still have a battle to fight." Valka suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong." Hiccup asked, worried.

"I forgot! Gabe and Pache are out there waiting for my signal." She ran and hopped on Cloudjumper.

"Signal for what?" Hiccup called after, but she flew up into the air.

To her surprise, not long after she took off did she have a night fury next to her with her son and husband riding him. "Signal for what?" He repeated.

"The plan."

"The plan for what?" Stoick asked. "Pache was gone for only a couple weeks. You seriously already made a battle plan with that time?"

"No, but they are a great help." She responded, and stopped.

The next thing he knew, Stoick was covering his ears as a loud whistle blasted through the air. For some reason, Hiccup didn't seem affected. He then realized perceived that the ear-blasting sound was coming from his wife.

 _Well, I know what the signal is._ He thought, and uncovered his ears when she stopped. Valka had just enacted the final part of the strategy.

It was about to go down now.


	32. Chapter 32: Not Stupid Enough

**i'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry**

 **I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry! I know it's been like, three weeks since I updated and I feel terrible! Also, the title will make sense later. SPOILER ALERT: (** **stoickwontdie)** **Enjoy…**

* * *

" _That's the signal Striker!"_ Pache said, hoping Gabe heard it. They were so far away from each other that to each other they were merely specks in the sky. But, they had to if the plan was going to go right.

Luckily, on the other side of the battle the young boy heard Valka just fine. "C'mon Fortress. Let's go!" He called out, trying to make a good roar sound. It didn't sound anything draconic, but children will try.

Both kids charged forward, each with at least two fleets of dragons behind them. They were working their way up, attacking any trapper or enemy in front of them. While a pair of them were fighting, the others would overlap and take the ones in front. Then, it would repeat. At the same time, Valka gestured her own fleet forward, but didn't charge in herself.

"M-mom. Aren't we supposed to…"

"I'm staying back to help the Alpha. You two help Gabriel and Pache." Valka noticed the stutter in her son's voice. It was even foreign sounding to her, the word "mom."

"If you're staying back, so am I." Stoick said, hopping onto the back of the Stormcutter.

"No, what if…"

"We're a team now, Val. I'm not losing you again." He cut of his wife, determined to stay with her.

"I'll go help with the others." Hiccup said. The three looked over at the army, noticing the mixture of armies. Ainstatia, Berk, the nest, dragon riders, and Freyja were all against Drago's army. By the looks of it, the enemy didn't stand a chance. Already, ⅖ of the army seemed to be gone, while hardly anyone on their side was killed or wounded. If someone was captured, the next moment they would be freed.

Hiccup redead to take off, and as he did his father called out, "Don't go chasing after that madman!"

He turned back and called, "Don't worry dad! I'm not that stupid." Father and Son smirked, and they flew their separate directions.

Hiccup had experienced war enough times to know that not everyone can be persuaded with a simple peaceful talk. He had tried it once before, and it had gotten many good people killed. He was not going to make that mistake again. Not if he could help it.

On the way toward the hoard of dragons, he saw Astrid on the ground. She wasn't hurt or anything, as far as he knew, but she was just… sitting there. Riding down, he landed beside her.

"Astrid?" He asked, getting off of Toothless. "Is everything okay?"

She looked at him, and he recognized that look. "I want to hurt someone very badly right now." It was the hormones kicking in. She leaned over the side of Stormfly, and threw up. " _Very_ badly."

"It's alright Astrid. Why don't you just sit this one out?"

She glared at him. "And _why_ do you think I would do that? I'm not leaving Pache, not again. And _you_ don't have the right to make me leave! You think you can just…"

Hiccup cut her off by kissing her. It didn't taste well, since she just puked, but he didn't care. He'd tasted worse. Astrid leaned into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you want to fight for our daughter and Berk. You trained for things like this, but you can't do this while you're a couple months pregnant. I'm concerned for you and our baby."

She looked down at their feet, realizing he was right. "I can't help it. I just…"

He kissed her again, briefly. "I know. You can fight if you want, but just…" He tilted her chin up, making eye contact " … be careful."

She smiled up at him. "Aww, but it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

They laughed, and separated, heading to their dragons. "Good luck, milady."

"You too, Hiccup. And make sure Pache gets out safely."

"Don't worry. We all will." He said, and Toothless bounded into the sky, leaving a smiling Astrid behind.

* * *

Pache flew through the sky, surveying the area in case a net or some other trap was unseen by Striker. As she was doing that, the Skrill would fire at the ground, freeing dragons and injuring the enemy. They were almost halfway through their destination, and it felt good to truly feel like you were going to win.

" _Top left, vertical!"_ The young girl shouted, and Striker maneuvered out of the way of a boulder. It clipped the end of her tail slightly, and she swerved slightly before getting her bearings back.

" _A faster warning next time, please."_ The dragon said, obviously slightly annoyed.

" _Sorry, it's just a little hard keeping my concentration."_

Striker sighed/grumbled. " _Look, I know your arm is broken. But we have to keep going if we're going to save everyone."_ Pache looked down at her dragon, who was looking at her from the corner of her eye.

She looked back up. " _I… LOOK OUT!"_ Pache shouted, but it was too late. The razor net that was coming toward them fully collided.

Striker couldn't flap her wings without getting really scratched by the tight rope, and Pache couldn't do anything in general. The scars on her back stung with the force of the trap getting pressed against her. They both roared as they fell, unable to do anything about it.

Like it had been for a while now, control had been stripped from them.

They crashed into the ground, the force from the impact causing Pache's ears to ring. The Skrill tangled up in the net with her was thrashing around, trying to get out. The little girl reached for her dragon's snout, knowing the touch would calm her down. She reached her head, and pressed her palm against the warm scaled.

It worked, and the dragon stopped thrashing. By then they were already badly knotted together with the razor netting, and trappers were coming fast. One suddenly seemed to pop up behind Striker, raising his sword for a killing blow.

" _No!"_ Pache said, raising awareness with her dragon. The two felt endangered, and so the lightning fell down. The guard shouted in pain, and dropped down, singed from the contact.

But that wasn't all the bolt hit. It also hit the sharp metal wired around the tangled mess Pache and Striker were in. Unharmed, Striker looked down at her rider, who was making a pained face, and whining. " _Pache!"_

The lightning had gotten to her. Only when meant to be used does the power of a bonded get used without causing harm to the user. But after realizing that the young girl might have just killed another, she couldn't bear it. So, Pache tried to stop it, but her dragon was still fixed on it.

Dreamstriker had just unintentionally electrocuted her own rider.

And the electricity coursing through the large trap she was entwined in was not helping.

" _Pache!"_ The dragon called out once again, getting even more frightened.

When the young girl passed out, she didn't know what to do. Using lightning as a defense would be a terrible choice, but using fire would burn her. Trying to writhe her way out would only cause the netting to scratch them even more, and flying out while surrounded by humans would only get them shot. They were stuck. Trapped. And she couldn't protect them.

* * *

Pache, a simple young hatchling, had done so much for me. I am highly respected in the nest of Freyja and on the land of Berk by both dragons and humans. When kicked out of my family I thought I was alone forever. A rogue, without family. When the Red Death took control of her I didn't resist. What was the point?

Then, the queen was defeated and the two new alphas came in. Not long after they returned with a hatchling, belonging to the human leader. It was difficult having a human child around. The frail, soft skins that could burn so easily, and tear when meeting hard scales, claws, teeth, or horns. Being careful so the child wouldn't fall off a cliff or fall down a slope of rocks. She would crawl to me, and I would try to avoid touching her, calling her father down to gather her.

But as the baby grew, she became smarter, and learned what to avoid, and what to be careful of. She learned the elder dragons weren't very welcoming to younger hatchlings, and mothers were very protective of their children. The girl was frail, fragile, even though she appeared happy many times. The dragons her age would avoid her, thinking she was weird. They would very rarely play with her, so she didn't have any real best friends to hang out with a lot. She would hide her pain well, but at night her screams of agony could be heard throughout many parts of the nest, and the daily gossip only spread what happened.

Sometimes she would hang out with me, and I wouldn't mind her company. For some reason, it felt right when she would lay against me.

Eventually, one night, It was raining out, and the child was screaming. I found her annoying at first, though I never told her this, and never will. I pitied her, and knew she couldn't help it, but I valued my sleep. So, I went outside to try and rest. The storm kept me awake. I loved the thrill of the pounding drops and couldn't help it. I rode the bolts that flew down from the sky, seeing which ones were too fast to catch, and which ones were slow enough to explode through.

I remember landing on a ledge, with a cave opening. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that couldn't be ignored. Looking into the cave, I saw the alpha's daughter, sitting up in bed, her tear-stained face staring at me. She slowly crawled out of bed, then abruptly ran up to hug me. I was surprised, but the embrace was warm, comforting. I looked down and saw the scale on her neck, a purple version of the random gold one I had.

There were legends, tall tales, urban legends, of The Bonded. I was never one for fairy tales, and I didn't know much about it. But I do now. And that moment, all those years ago, when she hugged me, I knew we were sisters. One soul in two bodies. One in the same.

Seeing her sitting here, passed out from the very bolts that had helped her long ago, hurts more than I could have imagined. I am scared. What am I supposed to do?

I can't do anything. And that burns me up.

I looked around, seeing if there was anything I could take advantage of. But it was no use. Even if there was a break in the trappers circling me, I am too tangled to escape, and it would be difficult carrying Pache with my injuries. I would, not to mention, have to be very careful handling my rider. She has a very injured arm, a bloodies, scabbed back, and cuts all over her. I know the pains she hides, even though no one else can see them.

Walking toward me, in my blurred vision, was a tall, dark figure with a staff like Valka's. Except this one seemed to be intended for darker purposes than communicating with dragons, and hopping into Cloudjumper.

He was quick, though he appeared slow, and walked oddly with his shoulders. He had one of them… only one. He only had one arm. The other, the prosthetic, was covered with a… night fury skin.

And despite all of its old scents dwindling, I could sense he was part of Alpha Toothless's family.

He towered above me, and I realized that the man wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Pache. " _Stay back."_ I growled. He wasn't getting her. Not while I can still breath.

" _Quiet!"_ he oddly growled back. It was good dragonese, though he obviously couldn't speak the full language. It was a powerful voice, full of fear and determination. I could feel my eyes slitting, and upon further inspection, I could see that he had the same look as the red death had.

It scared me.

I don't know why but… I-I can't help but bow. He put his foot on my nose, and said in his own language, "You belong to _me_ now." With one last shove, he walked back a few feet. "Take off the netting! Tie this beast up! It'll be useful to us." He looked down at Pache again, and walked forward to her. I wanted to lash out, but I couldn't. His aura had control over me.

He grabbed the unconscious girl by her collar, and took her from my protective grasp. I can't protect her. I could never protect her like she always protected me. On Alvin's boat when she sacrificed herself to let me go and get help, and when I was made fun of because of my red wing pattern instead of the usual light purple on other skrills.

She was always there for me. A young hatchling, changing my life. It's a ridiculous thought, but…

The man now had his staff raised to her neck, and I couldn't help but think that if he accidentally dropped her, the only thing left to fall on other than the ground would be the sharp point. Pache was and is my only family. We're sisters!

And this man didn't deserve to hold her fragile self in his hands, nevertheless touch her.

So, I did what only a lunatic would do when facing a madman.

I lunged at him, jaws open.


	33. Chapter 33: The Thunder in Your Heart

**There's a slight HTTYD book reference in there. Also, I'm sorry I had to do this… Enjoy…**

* * *

Striker lunged forward at Drago. Her jaws extended, ready to rip his head off.

" _You will pay for trying to hurt Pache!"_ She shouted.

Drago, caught off guard, just barely dodged the large skrill. "No!" He shouted, staring at the dragon. "How? No dragon has ever.."

" _Shut up!"_ She went for another strike, cutting him off.

The skrill could feel the energy surging throughout her body. Every vein and muscle beat in unison with her fast-pumping heart. Her feet which were firmly on the ground, yet stepping lightly, could feel everyone's feet pounding as they ran off. She could feel Pache's heart thumping softly, her slow and steady breathing in the cold, frigid air. It felt nice, like when she slept next to the little girl to give her comfort. The hushed breathing of the child as Striker lulled her to sleep was wonderful. She kept these things in her mind as she tried to get a good bite at her enemy's body. She sprung forward, and the dark man swerved out of the way. But, there was one problem with that.

He left his left side open. It seemed too easy, but she nevertheless took her chance. A voice in her head told her not to, but she was well beyond listening to her conscience. This man tried to hurt her bonded, her little hatchling, and he needed to pay.

* * *

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Stoick asked Valka.

"I thought you knew…"

"We're going to help the giant beast, aye. But, what specifically. I don't want to be a thorn in anyone's side."

"Either way, you'd probably find your way to a fight."

"Occupational hazard."

"Ugh. You and that sorry excuse." Valka rolled her eyes, but once her face was turned away from Stoick, she smiled.

"Hey, it's funny." Stoick said, seeing the shake in his wife's shoulders as she tried not to laugh. "But dear, really. I want to help." He turned her head to face his so their eyes met. "Please."

They looked at each other. Valka swatted his hand away playfully, and said, "Oh, alright. But you're not as young as you used to be."

"Look who's making excuses now."

They both laughed, remembering the past and their old antics. How Valka had missed those days when she and her husband would be near each other every chance. The thrill of having a child that survived only increased their relationship. The chief's protectiveness of his wife was fun to mess with. Gobber and Valka once played a prank on Stoick that she broke her leg. He wouldn't let her move for three months, despite the fact a broken leg only takes about two.

In all, it didn't end up very amusing for Valka, since she couldn't go anywhere. Gobber, however, got a kick out of it, and was the one to eventually spill the beans that she hadn't actually broken her leg. Stoick was surprised to say the least, and after a day or two, he was laughing along with the two. The night he lightened up, he looked at his wife and said, "My dear, you are a wonderful actress." She couldn't sleep due to the energy that was packed up over the months, her giddiness due to the compliment, and the fact that in the morning she'd have a four-month overdue announcement to make to her husband regarding an heir.

When Alvin, who used to be a great friend of theirs, tried to hit on her, she was startled. Not only was she obviously taken, but she was pregnant, and there's no way he couldn't have known about it. Her and Stoick had made the announcement two weeks prior. Over and over she denied his feelings. It was awkward for her, since she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. She didn't realize how deep those thoughts about her went until he tried to…

She shivered, not wanting to recall the moment. Stoick, ever the worried man, caught the act immediately. "What's wrong?" He bluntly asked, but she could catch the concern in his voice.

"I was just remembering… Alvin."

Stoick was taken aback. His old friend had turned into his enemy in a matter of days, and it had haunted him for years. Only when Alvin had tried to further injure his son did the chief truly see the man as his enemy.

"Why?" He asked, truly curious as to the sudden topic change.

"I thought that when I left there would be no one to watch over our boy. He was skimpy, and I knew many on Berk disapproved of him. With you working constantly, and him not being looked after, I was afraid that Alvin would try to take him away, like he did that one night."

"Enough."

"What?" She looked up at her husband, the dark expression on his face somewhat scary.

"Alvin was a bad man from the start. We were just too blinded by what little good was in him that we didn't see the darkness sneaking up from behind. He was always the jealous one, the bully, the one making dangerous decisions. That night when he tried to…" He hesitated, as if saying it made it actually happen, "when he tried to force you into a miscarriage, it was the final straw. He showed us who he was, and we shouldn't have been surprised."

"But…"

"But nothing. He's gone, Val. Nobody's in danger."

"We're in danger right now. All of us."

Stoick paused, unsure how to answer at first. This was probably the most dangerous situation they had ever been in. Dragons, outcasts, and pirates were the worse they thought it could possibly get. But, all three combined was almost impossible to think of. But it was happening.

And yet, they now had advantages that they thought couldn't get better. Now _they_ had dragons, his son was back, along with his granddaughter, and they had Ainstatia. It was a battle that he was certain they could win. So far, everything had gone uphill, and with all he had, Stoick was going to keep it that way.

"Just because we're in danger," he started, "doesn't mean we can't win. We have each other now, Val. We're a team. And that alone is good enough to win even if the whole world and all the gods above and below were against us." He then kissed her cheek, and she smiled brightly. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

She giggled. "Oh, fine. I suppose I'll give you an answer." She looked forward and pointed to the grey bewilderbeast. "See him?"

"Yeah."

"We need to get him off of the other Bewilderbeast."

"And how do you plan to do that?" He asked, skeptical it would work. The two dragons were fighting with all their might, crashing into each other with their large tusks, and roaring to show dominance. "Fight back?"

"This isn't Berk, Stoick. We don't use the viking way here."

"Then what way _do_ you use?"

She smiled, and accelerated Cloudjumper forward.

"The dragon rider way." she said simply, and before they knew it, they were next to the two alphas, battling to the death for all or nothing.

* * *

Striker dove at Drago's left side, aiming for his arm. If he was unable to keep balance, and with the constant pain that could surge through with Striker's bite and venom, it would definitely give her the advantage. As soon as she was near the limb, she bit down as hard as she could, ready to take it off if she could. But, the feeling of his arm was odd, metallic almost. It was cold against her tongue, and it was difficult to sink her teeth into it.

 _He has a fake arm._ She realized, a little too late. He laughed, and grinned devilishly as she struggled to get her teeth out of the limb. But, her jaw was stuck. She shook her head, and pulled to try and escape, but Drago pulled too, not wanting the dragon to escape. He laughed the whole time, and Striker was scared again. Her nerves pulsed with wild energy, and it freaked her out.

She made a fatal mistake, and Striker knew this time, there was no getting out of it. The world is a terrible place of fate. Once you're born, your destiny is set. Yes, you can change it, but we are all mortal beings that can't help but make mistakes.

Some people would re-write their past if they could, to make the present better. Sadly, we can't. No matter the power we have, or the strength of our bodies, we can't change what has already happened.

And sometimes, no matter how hard you try, you can't change the future.

Drago, with his spear, lunged his body forward, and struck the skrill straight through the heart. He had a golden scale to help his aim, after all.

The dragon's eyes widened, and her legs shook. Trying to fight, she used her wings to prop her up, but they only dropped down with the rest of her body a few moments later. Her head was still stuck, and so in a snarky manner, he unstrapped his prosthetic, and threw it to the ground, where the dying dragon now lay.

Striker had a destiny since she was born to die young. Her kind abandoned her, and when she thought she found a home it turned out to be corrupt. That took up most of her life.

But, as she looked across from her at the little hatchling laying peacefully, she decided she wouldn't have changed any of it. So, with one last smile, and the words, " _Treacherous little girl_ ," Striker took her last breath.

The moment her heart stopped beating, Pache woke up, horrified at the sight that befell her.

Hiccup, who was flying toward them, heard a scream, loud and terrible. It was one of sorrow, and pure despair. And worst of all, he knew it was his daughter.

"C'mon Toothless." He shouted desperately, afraid that Pache would be gone.

" _You don't have to tell me twice."_ The Night Fury roared in agreement as he accelerated.

Almost as soon as he saw a tall, dark figure in the crowd, he landed, knowing it was Drago. Hopping off of Toothless, the two ran, pushing away anyone who stood in their path. When he saw Pache, hunched over and crying, he sprinted to her, and cradled her.

"Shhhh. Sh. What's wrong, Pache? What's the matter." Hiccup asked, as he took his daughter's hands off her face. He wanted to avoid her crying as much as he could. But, when her blotchy, tear-stained cheeks were revealed, his mouth gaped. Because, instead of the normal burning that would occur due to the green solution that was her crying, he saw normal, salt-water tears. "Pache?" He didn't know what to say.

Pache obviously didn't know what to say either. All she could do was roar out, and point to what was making her so sad. But, she didn't need to show him, because he saw Toothless's distraught face before he looked in the direction her finger was pointing. He couldn't believe it. Neither could Toothless. But, Pache could, and the effect was hitting her _hard._

" _NOOO!"_ She cried out, and collapsed in her father's arms. He picked her up, like he would when she fell asleep on the floor and needed to be taken back to bed, and walked in the direction of the dead dragon. At first, he could feel his daughter wiggle in protest, but Hiccup knew that she needed to see it close up. To know that despite what it looks like, Striker died happily.

Toothless walked forward with them, and nudged the skrill, despite knowing it was pointless. Hiccup knelt down next to Striker's head, and shook Pache lightly, so she could open her red, crying eyes. Hesitantly, they opened, and she reached out to touch her best friend's snout. She knew, by the remnants of the smile that used to be on the dragon's face, that Striker did, indeed, die the way she wanted.

The scales felt cold, and as it began to snow, the wet feeling on her hands only made her want to bawl more. It was difficult to see the blood-stained snow right where there used to be a golden symbol of their bond. She sniffed, knowing it was time to stop her sadness. This wasn't the right moment to be showing weakness, not on the battlefield.

"I can't feel it." She said.

"Feel what?" Hiccup softly asked into her ear.

"I can't feel the energy that I used to. I don't have lightning anymore."

 _That's not necessarily a bad thing._ Hiccup wanted to say, but knew if he did it would be the wrong moment. This was a delicate situation.

" _She was like a daughter to me."_ Toothless whined, and the two humans turned to him. Pache especially payed attention, since she was the only one who understood. " _The first time I met her, I thought she was just another moody skrill, wanting to be alone and cause chaos. But, obviously I was wrong."_ He turned his head toward his niece, and smiled. " _She must have really loved you, to sacrifice everything to save you."_ She could feel the waterworks ready to pour back out. " _When you met her for the first time, I didn't trust her. Over time though, I saw a change in her behavior. Her attitude was more cheerful, and she respected us a lot more."_

" _I didn't have time to say goodbye. I have nothing."_

" _If you listen closely, I'm sure you'll still hear her thunder roaring through the wind."_ He said, and nudged Pache lovingly.

Those words repeated through her mind, over and over, and she could in deed feel the thunder in her heart.


	34. Chapter 34: Mad and Desperate

Laughing. He was Laughing at them. Drago stood over Hiccup and Pache, looking as if he was having the time of his life, watching the family suffer. Hiccup, not wanting to feel cornered, stood up. Pache reached down, wanting to keep holding on to her friend, but pulled her hand back up once she realized it was pointless.

"What's wrong with you?" Hiccup asked Drago.

The man looked confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "You've seen worse horrors in your life."

"So you've heard about those tall tales?" Hiccup half-smirked, but quickly replaced it with a look of sorrow.

"Who hasn't? The Death Rider… I'll admit I had my doubts at first, but after remembering this little beauty had an egg…" He pulled his black, dragon-print cape over to show Hiccup, "there wasn't a doubt in my mind you existed. I wanted to hunt you, but like usual, you Haddocks are stubborn ones. And, I had to deal with your mother first." Hiccup clenched his fists. "Just on time, Alvin decides to rear his ugly head and here I am, dominating over you."

"But why? What's the point of killing her?" He motioned down to Striker, and the little girl in his hands whimpered.

"Now, you're greatest weapon, your own daughter, is gone. I don't have a doubt she'll be traumatized for the next two days. Her dragon is dead, and so is her powers. I can also tell her arm is injured. Without her fighting spirit, and ability, she is _nothing_."

"We can still stop you."

"Don't you see? We're winning…" He motioned to the Bewilderbeasts, revealing the white one on it's back, Drago's one ready to stab it with it's tusks. "When you knock down the savior, the rest falls on its own." He turned around and began yelling, waving his staff in the air. The grey Bewilderbeast turned around, recognizing the order. A low buzzing went through the air. One that Hiccup recognized all too well.

"No." He said. Pache squirmed. "Toothless, come here!" He yelled, to which the dragon obeyed.

" _Quickly."_ Toothless said as hiccup covered his eyes and ears with a heavy bandage. They had been prepared for another alpha for years. Now, the dragon was shut out from the Bewilderbeast's control.

"Hm. I see. Well, if you're going to be like that…" Drago yelled once more, and then pointed to Hiccup. Or, more precisely, the little girl he was holding. "Witness a dragon tearing a family apart." Pache suddenly grabbed her head, her fingers wringing through her hair in pain. "As it once did to my own." She moaned, and wiggled out of her father's arms.

"Daddy!" She called out. "Da- _ad!"_ The ringing spread throughout her head, and she wanted it to stop. But, she couldn't, and in three seconds, all sound was blocked out, and all she could see was blurry images everywhere. She didn't know what to do.

" _ **Go to Drago."**_

" _W-what?"_ Pache didn't understand. What was this voice?

" _ **Go to the man before you. He will help."**_ She couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear herself think, or even feel her body. The only thing that made sense was this clear voice singing in her conscious.

" _Okay."_ She said, and stalked forward.

Hiccup was confused, but when he saw her eyes go into slits, he realized what was wrong. "Pache? No. No way, that's not…"

"Possible? I thought the same thing myself, once. Many years ago when my family, my home, was taken. Everything, everyone was gone. A part of me," he motioned to his non-existent arm, "went with them."

"I think more than just your body left you."

"Are you implying I'm mad?"

"Insane is more like it." Pache moved a bit closer to Drago. "Pache…" He tried to take a step toward her.

"If you move," Drago began, "she gets blown to bits." A monstrous nightmare appeared from behind, ready to fire at the little girl slowly stepping toward the dark man. Hiccup stopped almost immediately. _What do I do?_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Eret screamed as he was dropped from over 200 feet in the air. He cursed himself when he was lifted from the ground, caught off guard. And now, here he was, rapidly dropping from the air. Nobody was going to save him. Drago didn't care, and any dragon that had the intelligence to catch him was on the other team.

Not to mention, all the dragons were already out of their mind because of the bewilderbeast. So, in all, he was going to die.

Suddenly, he felt a hard stop, just 20 feet from the ground. He was hovering, and above him was… "YOU?!" He shouted.

"You bet." Astrid answered. Stormfly's head was covered. _Smart girl._ Eret thought, then noticed the other rider's dragons had blinds on them. "I told you this was a capture mission!" She shouted at the twins above who had dropped him.

"Well we can't capture _everyone._ "

"No, but you can try to be humane about it. I swear… Stormfly, land." The Nadder slowly dropped onto the snowy ground, not letting go of Eret.

"Why did you save me?" He asked. "If it's to use me as an advantage…"

"Stop thinking like everyone's your enemy."

"What other reason could it be?"

She stared at him, dead in the eyes, and said, "This war was started because of death. I don't want that to be how it ends."

* * *

Step. Step. Step.

Pache walked little by little to the man who wanted to destroy her. And there was nothing Hiccup could do to stop it. If he moved, even slightly, they were dead. So, he watched, distressed. Hiccup didn't like feeling helpless, especially now that he was stronger.

"Feels horrible, doesn't it?" Drago spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. "To have no advantage, knowing that no matter what you do, in the end you will lose."

Hiccup didn't respond. Instead, he looked down, breaking the dagger-shooting eye contact of the madman. _It's not the first time I've felt it._ He thought.

"When the dragons came, and killed my family, I couldn't do anything. I was in a part of the world where dragons were non-existent, just things of myth. But, now I have dominance over them. I have conquered my demons, and now I will make sure my revenge on the world succeeds."

"Why the world? A select few number of dragons hurt you. So what? I've been hurt before? Heck, I lost my leg to them. I've lost my tribe, and my friends."

"But you got them back."

"Because I believed in peace."

"Peace doesn't solve anything. Not in a world where unfairness is justice."

"But…"

"Join me, Death Rider."

Hiccup was taken aback. _What did he just say?_ "Excuse me?" He asked, not sure if he heard correctly.

"I can protect you, and your family. Your friends, tribe, daughter will all be safe. If you agree to join me in my goals, my protection will be forever yours." Drago said.

This thought tempted Hiccup. But, nothing came without a cost. "No." He said.

"What?!"

"I said, N. O. No. It means I won't agree to your terms. I refuse to join you and your lunatic journey for vengeance. This is crazy and…"

"How dare you! I offer you protection for everyone you care about! You should be grateful!"

"Don't you understand? The dragons would be taken from me! These "beasts" as you say, _are_ my family. Without them, I wouldn't be where I am today. So, no. Screw you and your insanity."

Drago's face was one of pure fury. "You're going to pay for that, boy." He walked forward, and grabbed Pache by her shirt, flinging her towards him. He took the end of his staff where the blades were, and held it against her throat. "If you won't get my protection, then you're going to get the opposite."

"No!" Hiccup shouted as s drop of blood was shed from his daughter's neck.

"Join me, or this blade completely cuts her throat open."

"Pache! Move!"

"She can't hear you. You know that."

"PACHE!"

"Be on my side. Fight for me."

"NEVER."

Drago grinned, devilishly. "Then you leave me no choice"

Just as he was about to slit the six-year-old's throat, he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. Looking behind him, he saw… "Traitor." Drago whispered to Eret as he fell to his knees, the large, bulky dagger sticking through the other side of him.

"This is what happens when you decide to start a war, Drago. There will be allies, and there will be traitors." He stooped down, and picked up Pache. "And then there are those who are neutral. These people are the most deceptive of them all." Eret said, and stared at Drago until what little life he had left in his eyes was gone.

Then, he removed his dagger, sheathed it, and handed Pache over to her father, who had run over once the enemy was down. Hiccup looked at Eret, eyes watering with gratefulness and said, "Thank you."

"Oh, come on. What did I do? He went psycho because his family was gone. Then, despite what he told others, he killed mine for another chance. But, once I figured out my supposed father was the one who killed my real parents, he knew I was a lost cause."

"I'm sorry about that. Thank you, once again. You saved my daughter from that… madman."

Eret paused, deciding what he was going to say. Then, he glanced down at the dead leader and said, "Drago wasn't a madman. He was a desperate man."

"What are you going to do now?" Hiccup asked.

The trapper stooped over, and picked up the staff on the ground. "Do what Drago had originally intended for me."

"And what would that be?"

"Take over when he died." The Bewilderbeast above looked down and saw the his previous master was dead. "YOU!" Eret shouted. "FOLLOW _ME_ NOW!"

The giant dragon for a moment looked angered, but at the same time he was in awe. Bowing down, he knew that if this man could kill one much larger and more powerful, than he was someone worth following.

Hiccup stared in awe at what just transpired. But, he could tell Eret was a good man, and if he was in charge instead of Drago, then the world was one more step to accepting dragons.

"What about you?" The new leader asked.

"Me?" Hiccup looked around, noticing that the battle had stopped and confusion had waved over the crowd. "After a while of sorting this odd situation out, a nice, long life of training dragons will be in store for me."

"Don't forget about your family." Astrid said, swooping down.

"Finally making an appearance?"

"How else would Eret have gotten here?"

Said man chuckled. "You two have a good life. I'm glad to have helped reassure it stays that way."

"Yes. For now though, let's end this the proper way."

"Indeed."

Eret and Hiccup held out hands, and shook, ready for peace to finally come upon them, once and for all.


	35. Chapter 35: This is Berk

**Well everybody, this is the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I didn't think the fanfic would be this long, or that i'd get so many supporters or reviews and I just want to thank you all. Enjoy…**

* * *

" _Child."_ Pache heard a voice say from the dark abyss she was currently stuck in.

" _Who are you?"_ Pache asked. " _You're so warm."_

" _I need you to wake up."_

" _But, I'm so tired."_

" _I know. However, now is not the time to dawdle. Please, get up."_

" _Who are you?"_

" _You know who I am."_

" _...but."_

" _Wake up. Please."_

" _I want to stay with you! Don't leave me."_

" _You don't belong here. Wake up. For me."_

" _Okay… Dreamstriker."_

* * *

With a large gasp, Pache woke up from her deep sleep. Her eyes wide open, she looked around the room, trying to sense any sort of danger. What was odd, thought, she wasn't in any danger, at least none that she could spot. She currently was laying in a bed, the soft sheets tucked all the way up to her neck, and a bowl of soup next to her that had gone cold.

Next to the bowl, probably the person who was trying to eat it, was an old lady. Pache recognized her as, "Gothi?"

The elder woke with a start, her helmet falling off her head and onto the ground. Staring at the young child, almost in disbelief, Gothi got up and walked out of the room in a hurried-like manner.

Pache looked up at the ceiling. _Where am I?_ She wondered. Then, she heard an odd sound. Thump, clank, thump, clank. _That sounds like Daddy's prosthetic._

And sure enough, not too long later, Hiccup ran through the door. His eyes wide with worry, he darted next to Pache's side, and he took her hand.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere? How are you feeling? _Can you hear me_?" _whack._ Gothi, with a good wave of her stick, hit Hiccup on the head as if to say 'calm down.' "Yeah, I deserved that. Thanks Gothi."

She nodded, as if saying 'that's right.' Then, walked back outside, probably to tell more people about Pache's awakening.

"But, really. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Daddy." Pache said and gave a weak smile.

"Thank goodness." He sighed.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"Two months." Hiccup said in a pained voice. Pache's eyes widened. "You gave everyone a scare. We thought we had lost you. After all the fighting, the emotional weight of, well… you're just a little girl, hun. You shouldn't have seen all that."

"I'm fine, dad. Trust me." She squeezed on his hand.

"Pache." She heard a voice call out. Astrid walked in the room, and sat on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling? We've been so worried. Is your arm okay? Does it hurt anywhere else?" Hiccup, seeing Gothi's irritation, shook his wife's shoulder.

"Astrid, she's fine."

Gothi began to write on the ground. If she wasn't pregnant, I would have smacked her for sure.

Hiccup and Astrid chuckled. Pache looked at her mom, and saw that a noticeable bump was forming on her abdominal area. "I'm going to be a sister?" She asked.

"You sure are." Hiccup confirmed, and placed a hand on Astrid's stomach.

"Only four and a half more months." Astrid said, and the couple stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"What's his name going to be?" Pache asked.

"If it's a girl, Anastasia Sinbad Haddock. If it's a boy, Michael Draconophobia Haddock."

A loud crash was suddenly heard outside. " _Let me see her!"_

 _Whack._

" _But she's my granddaughter!"_

 _Whack!_

"Looks like Gothi won't let a few people in." Hiccup said. "Are you okay to…"

"Pache is _not_ walking any time soon." Astrid argued.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to carry her." He reached down, and cradled her, walked outside, and almost immediately they were hit with a large wave of silence.

Many stares were set before, "Pache's awake!"

"She's awake!"

"Get out the mead. We need to celebrate!"

Not too long later, a large crowd was surrounding them, cheering. "Alright, alright, back off!" Stoick said. "Give her some air." He looked down at his granddaughter, and smiled. "Welcome back." He said, and ruffled her now short hair. A dragon roared above them, and a figure dropped down next to Stoick.

"Grandma!" Pache exclaimed excitedly, and Valka took her from Hiccup's arms.

"Oh, I missed you, dear. Gave us quite a fright, you did." She hugged her granddaughter.

"Hey, grandma, we're on Berk, right? What happened while I was out?"

"Well, why don't you see for yourself?" Valka said, and walked out of the crowd. With a clear view of Berk, Pache could see many people from different places, and different languages.

"Th-the dragon trappers?"

"Yes. And…"

" _ **Hello**_ _."_ A large voice crooned, and the two were shadowed by a large dragon.

Pache gasped, and for a minute, felt a slight hint of fear. But, once she could see the Bewilderbeast meant no harm, she responded, " _Hello."_

" _ **I must apologize for what I did earlier. That man was threatening."**_

" _I understand."_ She smiled. " _After all, we're both just kids._ Wait, but… is Drago good now?"

Everyone looked at each other, wondering who was going to tell her. Finally, Tuffnut and Ruffnut spoke. "Eret ran him through!" They cheered, obviously not sensing that it was a sensitive subject.

Pache looked to her father. "Is that true?"

He nodded. "Yes. I wish there was another way, but…"

"I understand." She interrupted. "Who's the leader of the trappers now?"

"None other than the best trapper alive, of course." Eret said, making an appearance. "But, dragon trapping isn't really our thing anymore. With Hiccup here helping us, I have no doubt we'll be the first rogue dragon clan. At least, that's what we call ourselves." He smiled, and if Ruffnut didn't know any better, she might have sighed. However, she leaned up and kissed her fiance on the cheek, staying loyal to him.

"So everything's okay now? No more bad guys?"

"Yes, Pache. No more fighting. For now, we rebuild, restore, and rest."

They looked out at Berk, dragons everywhere. People working hard, and yet enjoying it. It was warm, for once, and Pache now had her entire family around her to love. Striker, though dead, was in her heart and was watching over her. She could feel it.

 _This is Berk._

 _If you're looking for big, scary adventures and fire-breathing demons, this is the place._

 _But, it won't turn out to be the classic fairy tale it usually is._

 _Riding, not killing, and adventures of self-discovery are what makes this place magical._

 _There are different people. different dragons, and that's okay._

 _Here, everybody is welcome, and everybody is friends. This is my home where I was meant_ _ **to belong.**_

 _Sure, the food can be stale and the people tough to the bone,_

 _But the best thing about Berk is not the pets, nor the people._

 _It's both._

 _My family._


End file.
